Shining Hope
by forgottenOrange
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. is a child that has had many hardships. But what happens when Naruto gets pushed too far. Will things get better or will things spiral out of control? Please skip Prologue and Chapter one if you are do not do well with decent violence. (It's what got me my M rating, because I would rather be safe than sorry.)
1. Prologue

A child, no older than four years old, was stumbling across the village, trying desperately to get away from the crowd of civilians. "Where's Inu-San. He said that he would protect me and-." He wonders stopping when he noticed that he ran into a dead end.

"Well, what do we have here?" The owner of a mask shop asks.

"We have the demon that destroyed Konoha, trapped like a deer." The owner of a restaurant replies.

"What do you think we'll get for a corpse?" A doctor asks.

"He'll make us kings." The mask shop owner replies.

"He'll give us the best of ninja to protect us from anything, bowing to our every whim." A shipping trader responds.

They started with the simple things in life, the simple yet enjoyable way to etch words into a child's skin. They used dull blades to slowly carve out the words, taking care to damage the tissue, but not to overtake the bodies pain limit, the wouldn't want Naruto going into shock while they did this, because the screams are the best part. The crowd was not one of creativity, they mainly etched these words and repeated them. They carved, Demon, Devil, Monster, Killer, Suffer, Your Mother's a slut, Your father's a deadbeat, Your parents abandoned you, You'd deserve death, but it's too good for you. The boy felt extreme pain during this, not enough to send him into a shock of course, but enough to send him through spiraling pain throughout the event, almost wondering who had enough time to cut up a child for a few hours.

The child's face glistened with fear; he noticed that a Shinobi had arrived, not for him, but for them. The child quickly understood his position. His chance of fleeting was immediately crashed, and whatever chance he had of surviving was done. He realized that nothing would change, he would die, his body hidden, and nobody would even attempt to find the corpse. Resigning himself to his fate, he prepared himself for pain and happily embraced the thought of being released into death's hand.

Even with thoughts of the end grounding out his mind, he still thought about meeting the Sandaime at the Hokage building at six. He knew he wasn't going to speak with the Sandaime, as he would die tonight. He hadn't figured out why the Sandaime had grown interested with him, and it dawned on him, that he never will. He remembered all the times that disappointment and sorrow filled the Sandaime's eyes, all because of him. 'The Sandaime will be better off without me' he rationalized.

 **-_-Unknown time later-_-**

He woke up to see white, the dazzling light. He instantly thought this was how heaven looked. But he knew that he didn't deserve heaven, so he moved around his head, waiting to see the hell that he was trapped in. He wondered if he would meet his parents in this hell, whether they were against him or with him in his eternal torturing, he didn't care, as long as he knew who his parents were. He was so elated that a chuckle escaped his lips. The boy sat, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, but everything remained utterly still.

"Naruto, I have some questions for you." The Sandaime announces, startling Naruto.

Naruto's mind instantly started wondering what happened, and how he would have survived, he had, unsavory, to say the least, flashbacks, that entered him back into the world of pain. The feeling of dread and uselessness, mixed with his physical injuries, it's like a poisonous wine, that no one wanted to drink, but forced Naruto to down it in one gulp. He looked into the mirror, his body shaking from how he looked, he didn't want this, nobody deserved this. The dread came back, making him realize that he was nothing but a play toy for the villagers.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hey guys, it's ForgottenOrange, hello. This is my first "Chapter" of this story, that was uploaded, I'm currently going through my story, editing chapters on my way to getting a better book to post to more websites. A bit of backstory, I've updated, this chapter alone, an astonishing four times (as you would know, the edits I did while making it, before publishing, and after without telling would be far higher) and yeah, it's been a fun road since this was originally uploaded.**

 **Original upload date. 10/8/16**

 **First Edit. 1/21/17**

 **Second edit 3/3/17**

 **Third edit 7/1/17**

 **Fourth (and hopefully final) edit 12/6/17**

 **Sincerely,**

 **ForgottenOrange**


	2. Chapter 1

**-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-**

I wake up, feeling energetic, which is an odd occurrence because I didn't sleep too much last night. To be fair, I don't sleep too often at all, because, I'm making sure that the villagers don't attack me during the night. I also must run away, and avoid the villagers during the day, me being energetic during the morning is a bit odd. Sure, adrenaline can boost my instinct to survive, but it can't make me run forever. Anyways, today is the most dreaded day, today is my birthday. But, for some reason or another, I feel as if the Sandaime will get me a 'present' or something, and show me what a party is. I start fantasizing, seeing the Sandaime set the Hokage's robe on me, being a few sizes too large, and the Hokage's hat, over my head, causing an overshadow over the bit of my face that was visible. Snapping back to reality, I grab a cup of ramen, adding water into it, before setting it into the microwave, as I drifted into my room, I snatched my orange jumpsuit, putting my arms through the sleeves, and my head through the top hole, sliding my pants on quickly.

I hear the faint sound of my microwave ringing, I instantly flew over to it, using anything in my way to leap. I grab my ramen, accidentally spilling a bit out during my rapid movements. Setting it down, I instantly start inhaling the ramen. Once I was done, I looked at the clock in my home, realizing that it was far too early for me to be awake I start doing a simple exercise in my house. I started doing ten sets of ten sit up, and ten sets of ten pushups, continuing I do twenty sets of fifty squats.

Deciding that the next part of the exercise should be more movement base, I go up to the bottom of the Hokage's mountain, and I work on getting up and down the mountain. Sitting down on the Hokage's Mountain, I looked towards the village, the beautiful landscape, surrounded by trees and vast forest, a village that holds the saints of people, the village that contains monsters, the village that is my fears. To every village, there are two necessary parts, and without both a village would fail, they need the happy side, the side you present to your allies to gain trust, and admiration. Then you have your real side of the village, the corner that is killing and torturing anyone who could even have a remote chance of damaging the village. All sorts of espionage that could abolish the economy of a different village, or a spy that loses his life, or another victim of the cruel things of life, or even the demons of the people that live in the village itself.

Watching the sunrise, I wondered if anyone would care if I were to slip off the mountain to my death. Concluding that it would only make the villagers happy, I decided against it. To further spite the villagers, I'm going to thrive, become their Kage, and spit in their faces for what they did to me. I climbed back down the bottom of the village, the exercise leaving its toll on me. Searching around, I make sure that there are no villagers where I decide to go. The villagers are most likely drunkards who're still drunk because they drank so much. Seeing no villagers, I continue my walk, walking towards the Hokage's building, ready to say hi to the old man. Making sure that there weren't any villagers on the regular road, I jump into it, Walking towards the Hokage's building.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my body. My body went rigid, my brain trying to order my body to do something, anything, to get away from this potential threat. Getting enough control, I looked up to see...

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Original length 253 words. Last edit 561 words. Currently 685 words**

 **Finished 11/18/16**

 **Edited 1/22/17**

 **Final Edit 12/8/17**


	3. Chapter 2

I looked up to see Inu-San's mask staring at me. The costume he wore to protect his identity from me, despite having silver hair that I've never seen on anyone else before. If I had to guess, then I would think he would have been shocked with how I reacted, but I doubt he cares enough to worry about my reactions. "Hokage-Sama has requested your presence," Inu announces, his monotone voice cutting through the silence.

Before I could even think of a response, we were in the Hokage's office. The Sandaime immediately had his head up the moment Inu appeared. "Hokage-Sama, I have brought Naruto as you said," Inu states, before disappearing.

I start wondering how Inu is teleporting. "Naruto, I need to give you something. Come back to my office by six pm; please try not to be late." The Sandaime states, knocking me out of my thoughts

"Jiji, why do I have to come back later, why can't you give it to me now?" I ask, honestly confused.

"You'll be happy with your present Naruto; it's just not done yet." The Sandaime states, his signature smile being worn on his face.

"You're not fun." I'd state leaving the Hokage building.

I soon left, wondering what to do with my time until six. Walking, I suddenly get hit by a rock, looking around I see a group of villages all winding up, they threw a second rock, before a rock-throwing frenzy began, easily twenty stones were impacting me. Hitting me in the side, the head, and my already sore legs, they started chanting "Burn demon, go back to where you belong demon, back to the end demon."

They continued hurling rocks towards me, until it suddenly stopped, looking up, wondering if Inu was here to crash their party. However, that's not what I saw at all, I saw them all, wielding blunt weapons, glinting in the sunlight. I instantly start running, my sore legs keeping me only barely in front of the villagers. 'Where's Inu-San, he said that he'd protect me an-." My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed I ran into a dead end. I look up towards the sky, wondering if Kami would give me this one grant, allow me to survive and grow up to show these fuckers how to survive. When I noticed that the horde was there, trapping me into the dead end, with the weapon, I realized that tonight was my night to die.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The mask owner asks, apparently amused with what was about to happen.

"We have the demon that destroyed Konoha trapped like a dear." The owner of a restaurant replies, grinning happily.

"What do ya think we'll get for a corpse?" A doctor asks.

"He'll make us kings." The mask owner replies.

"He'll give us the best of ninja to protect us, and bow to our every whim." A shipping trader replies.

"He'll make us a memorial for finishing the Yondaime's memorial." The mask owner states.

Looking at these people, I know that one thing is for sure. 'I'm alone' born alone, and dying alone, without a real dream, just the endless cycle of pain and more pain, that is my life, I only hope the afterlife will be better.

They backed me up against the wall before a daring one throws a kunai at my arm, it went straight through my arm, pinning me painfully to the wall. I scream in pain, tears filling my eyes as my body registered the pain. I started moving my left hand towards the knife in my right arm, prepared to pull it out if need be. However, the same marksman didn't agree, and threw a cutter, directly hitting my left arms thumb, before throwing another kunai, hitting my wrist. I looked at them, tears filling my eyes, blood pouring down the wall. They pulled out dull blades, barely penetrating my skin, slowly but surely carving out beautiful words. I looked at them, the pain coming from my stomach overwhelming my senses, my eyes were dashing in and out, filled with white spots when I could see. The villagers, almost sensing my bare consciousness forced a pill down my throat, a tablet used for inmates to stay conscious during torture. They forced me to realize something; They screwed me over.

One pushed my jaw open, sliding their knife through my mouth, and sliding up to my ear, then continued to the other side, my body was feeling horrible. I felt like I was going to die. I'm wondering when I will kill, get rid of this pain. They put a mirror in front of my face, forcing me to watch my face get mutated into something else. I thought I was nearing the worse of it when I saw a shinobi. He walked up to me, slowly forming hand signs that looked like he had just learned the jutsu. " **Katon: San** ( _Fire Release: 3_ )." His jutsu forced my face alight. My face burning, as I slowly watched as my skin burned, and my face revealed itself. My body revolted, I tried so desperately to scream, but I couldn't get the air to cry, nor could I get over the pain to focus on screaming. They grabbed the Kunai holding my body up to the wall, before twisting them for good measure, letting my body drop to the ground. They then kicked my body, leaving as they did so.

My body burnt and my soul beat, I slowly crawl to the Hokage's building, trying to get there before six. I got to the office, and I pushed the door with all my might, cracking the door open before falling to the open embrace of the void.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hey, guys, I hope I get to see all of you in the next chapter.**

 **Finished November 18th, 2016**

 **Edited. 12/9/17**

 **Edit 5/28/18**


	4. Chapter 3

-_-Narutos Point of view-_-

I woke up in a haze wondering where I was. Seeing white above me I'm pretty sure that I am in the hospital.

Knowing that I had barged into the Hokage's office with my face burned off probably scared him. My thoughts however got broken off when Jiji came in. "Jiji." I whisper. My voice not allowing me to be louder.

"Naruto what happened? " Jiji asked with a stern look but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"The villagers. " I muster.

"The villagers did this to you. " Jiji exclaimed. I could only nod my head but I'm sure that he understood.

"There was a shinobi. " I announce in a whisper.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and in all honestly it's just here to be here. You do not need to read this if you really don't want to. Also this was computer code a few minutes ago...


	5. Chapter 4

-_-3rd person POV-_-

The shock on the Sandaime's face would have been evident had he not expected it. Sadly the Sandaime knew that this would happen eventually and he hoped and prayed it would be later in Naruto's life not at the young age of 4. Hiruzen's thoughts drifted to blaming himself for not telling the village Naruto's parents. Hiruzen had decided to not tell the village due to keeping him save from outside forces but there's only so much people can do when hes protected by the entire village but now that he didn't reveal who Naruto's parents were he would never get the backing of the village and he would be killed by the villagers before he could be hunted by Iwa or Kumo. Hiruzen steeled his nerves and decided that later today he would announce who Naruto's parents were.

While the Sandaime Hokage was thinking Naruto was getting worried that he had just broken the Hokage and then the beatings would get worse, if possible, then before. "Jiji please tell me I didn't kill you. JIJI!" Naruto begged only to be rewarded with silence.

After a few minutes in which Hiruzen was thinking he brought himself back to reality. "Do you have any idea what this Ninja looked like?" He asked.

"No my mind went into a blur after a while." Naruto truthfully answered.

"Don't worry Naruto after my announcement later I promise you will never be beat again." Hiruzen promised.

"Really?" Naruto inquired getting happier and happier.

"Yes now let me worry about how I'm going to announce your heritage." Hiruzen leaked accidentally.

"You know who my parents are? please tell me I want to know!" Naruto questioned with uncontrolled curiosity mixed with happiness.

"Yes I know who your parents are. They are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Hiruzen replied. Deciding that If the village knew he should know too.

"My dad is the Yondaime Hokage!?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Yes now let me go tell the rest of the village." 'Somehow' he added in after thought.

Hiruzen was expecting to hear a loud declaration of how Naruto could brag about it when he noticed Naruto had passed out. Putting it down to him only being four made him realize Two things, one he just had a very intelligent conversation with a four year old, and that he is far too late in announcing this.

-_-1 hour later-_- 

The villagers were chattering about what this would be about while some clans were wondering why Hiruzen had called everyone there shinobi and villagers alike. Their chattering was silenced when Hiruzen stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha I have very important news regarding the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. I have knowledge of the heir to both clans and the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina. Their son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is currently in the hospital due to an attack by villagers and a unknown shinobi." The cries of outrage from the civilian side varying from The demon brat cannot be the son of the Yondaime to Yondaime had a son. "If you want proof you can read his birth certificate and we did a DNA test and he matches both Minato and Kushina albeit Minato more so than Kushina." That got the crowd going as the civilian we're begging for mercy from the Yondaime while he shinobi part of he crowd were glaring kunai,s at he civilian portion of the crowd.

Hiruzen thinking that was done ended the gathering to go back to his office when he was overloaded by adoption requests from various clan heads like from the Hyuga's, Akamichi, Nara, and Yamanaka. But it was decided by Hiruzen that the Uchiha clan would get custody of Naruto due to them being the only clan to have requested adoption of Naruto before this happened and it could help with he trust issue between them and the village even if Shisui helped a lot.

Naruto would move in with the Uchiha tomorrow morning.

-_-The next day Naruto's POV-_-

I woke up excited that today I will get to meet my new family. Sadly though I will be leaving my home to this new place where I have never gone before in hopes of getting a friend in my new family. Heh I'm rambling again aren't I.

I pointed to a corner and announced "Dog-San you have to hide better than that."

With that Dog-San moved out of the corner and questioned. "I was concealing myself and my chakra how did you find me? "

"Well I saw your shadow from the window over there and all I had to do was pinpoint the angle of which the shadow came from and I found you." I answer.

"You're smart for a four year old you know that right?" They asked.

"Not truly but you guys keep mentioning it so it's hard to forget." I reply.

"Yeah well get back to packing the Uchiha clan are expecting us in two hours."

"OK, OK I will go back to packing." I announce.

We finished packing so I checked the clock. When I saw what time it is my eyes widened. "Dog-San we only have three minutes until we are expected to be there ." I announce.

"Don't worry I know a shortcut." They then grabbed me and our items and we we're in a whole new area.

"Sugoi how did you so that?" I ask with stars in my eyes.

"Never mind that we need to run the rest of the way to the Uchiha clan." They announce.

"Let's go!" I scream as I sprint to the Uchiha clan area. When I get there I see Dog-San already standing there somehow and we walked in through the gates. We were met with a barrage of welcomes but Dog-San kept leading me to the main house home. I followed but I still smiled back and thanked the Uchiha's who welcomed me. When we arrived at the main house we were ushered into a room next to a different one. I went to my room put my stuff down and knocked on the door to the other room. I didn't know what to expect I was thinking that I knocked to an empty room I was about to open it when it was abruptly opened by a kid no older than me.

"Hewwo my name is Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"Hello Sasuke my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I think I am your brother." I happily state.

"I have another Nii-San?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

"I guess you do but we are the same age shouldn't I be Nii-Chan?" I ask innocently.

"Naruto he isn't quite as intelligent as you so he might not understand." Dog-San states.

"Let's go downstaiws so you can meet Tou-San _(father)_ Kaa-San _(mother)_ and Nii-San _(brother)_." Sasuke happily leads.

When we arrive to Sasuke's parents I bow and greet. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto it is nice to meet you."

"Hello Naruto-San my name is Uchiha Fugaku nice to meet you my new Sochi _(son)_ I hope your stay in the Uchiha clan is perfect. If you need anything ask one of he servants lying around. " He states.

"I am Uchiha Mikoto I am your Kaa-San if you need anything ask."

"Where's Nii-San?" Sasuke asks.

"He's on a mission he'll be back soon." Fugaku responds.

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**

 **Hello there. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of Shining hope. I hope to so you guys in the next Chapter. If you guys enjoyed this chapter than please leave a review. If you hate this chapter, then leave a review about why you hate it. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/ Published 3/18/17**


	6. Chapter 5

-_-Naruto's POV-_-

Being in a home with others is weird. First they tell me to sleep, then they wake up late at around 5 PM and try to wake me and Sasuke up. I still have yet to meet this Itachi person, so I am starting to believe he is a, what is it called... There it is Itachi is a fake brother. I think that I should go downstairs now I have been in my thoughts for far too long. I arrive and see Fugaku, Mikoto, and some Uchiha. "Hello Kaa-San and Fugaku. If I may can I ask who the other Uchiha is?" I greet with a question.

"Hello Naruto! This is your brother Itachi." Mikoto responds.

"Wow I was starting to think that Itachi was a fake brother conjured up by his mind to relieve loneliness. I still remember my fake friend, Kunai-San he for some reason was always helping the attackers. But when we were alone he cut off a lot less skin." I state.

"Naruto they are not fake friends and Kunai-San was not your friend if he attacked you. They are called imaginary friends and as you can see Itachi is not one of them." Mikoto states. I stare at her with wide eyes.

"What does imaginary mean?" I ask confused.

"Don't you know what imagination is?" She asks back.

"No of course not. Demon can't get book or Demon gets skinned those are the basic rules of the village." I state.

"What do you mean Demons can't read book?" She inquires.

"Don't you know that rule. The librarian said that everyone knows that rule. Do you live under a rock?" I question.

"Naruto that is not a rule. The librarian just hates you for no reason." She replies.

"She has perfect reason because before I was born I had killed her husband. Although I am still thinking about how that is possible I understand that if I try to read she skins most of my arm. Did you know having your entire arm skinned off hurts?" I ramble.

"Naruto how do you have such a vast knowledge of words if you can't read." Itachi asks.

"Well Kakashi-Nii-San and Dog-San sometimes give me a gift in a book or a story." I reply.

"Well Naruto do you wish to become a ninja." Fugaku asks.

"Hai! _(Yes)_ " I inform.

"Good to hear in a few years I see you surpassing Itachi." Fugaku states.

-_-2 Year Later-_-

I'm still waking up and I know that today is going to be a good day. Why you ask because Sasuke and I are going to be starting the academy. From what I heard from Itachi is that we should watch out for fan girls while at the academy and wearing Uchiha clothes. I ordered Miso ramen which I haven't eaten in awhile due to Itachi and Fugaku telling me that Ramen is going to stunt my growth.

As if Ramen was made from the gods so why would it stunt growth. But I digest.(pun intended.)I hope that these fan girl things aren't too terrible I'd hate having to ruin the shirt Kaa-San made for me. I really don't want to make her mad, I saw Itachi accidentally make her mad once and she went ballistic attacking Itachi.

Fugaku and Mikoto are getting us lost (ahem) leading us to the academy. I spot a female in distress so I rush in. I noticed that this poor girl was being bullied by older kids. What rude kids I better try to get them away from her. "Hey get away from that girl." I yell while I charge at them.

"What are you going to do poke us until we collapse?" One of the bullies ask.

"No punching is easier." I respond striking the one touching the female straight across their jaw. I then kick the closest person in the face and I lunge at the last person punching him in the gut. Not giving him a chance to get back up I kick him in the uh...area...

I look at the person who I saved and I smile brightly at her. "Hello I am Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." I greet.

"H-He-Hello Na-Nar-Naruto Th-Tha-Thank you for he- helping me. I am Hy-Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata stutters.

"Is something wrong your stuttering and your face is turning red?" I ask concerned for her.

Then she fainted..."OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" I ask effectively waking her up. She looks at me then realizes where she is and faints...again. So I rush over to Sasuke and family.

"Kaa-San please help this girl keeps fainting in my arms after turning red. Please make sure she is okay." I beg.

"She is going to be alright." Mikoto clarifies.

"Whew thank god. I mean I just saved her from bullies and I go back to check on her and she faints in my arms." I whine.

"Did I really scare her that much?" I ask.

"No she was probably just surprised for someone to go save her." Mikoto lied.

"You lied which means I must have scared her." I voice my thoughts.

"Come on now I'm giving you the job of carrying her because you caused her to faint and you called me a liar." Mikoto states.

"So I really did scare her into fainting." I state saddened.

"Well let's go we don't want this girl to be late." I state while increasing my pace.

"See you at the academy." I call out.

When I arrived at the academy people looked at me weird. Oh yeah I'm still carrying the pret- girl. But now that they realize who I am and what clans I am apart of the fan girls start chasing me. While carrying the girl I was severely slowed but still fast enough to outrun these things. I arrived in class and sat next to Sasuke putting the still unconscious female down next to me.

"I say we move her so we can sit next to Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun." A pink one states.

"I say we push her and that might show them how strong we are and Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun might appreciate us." A blonde one plans.

I then turned my head remembering Itachi's teachings about how to avoid fangirls. Act cool and ignore them. I looked back at Hinata with barely enough time to realize she had just regained consciousness and was pushed off her seat by the blonde one. I barely have enough time to react but I do in time to barely catch her and cushion her fall. Me of course being the cushion. "Hey girl are you okay?" I ask from under her.

She stands up and sits down before looking at who she fell on. She eeped... Then fainted again. How am I supposed to learn her name if she faints every time she looks at me. I then proceed to get back in my chair ignoring the awed looks from some of the other students. I look up and see sensei also looking at me in awe. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask sincerely.

"No you don't but do you realize you just caught Hinata moving under her in about 2 seconds time?" Sensei asks.

"So her name is Hinata?" I ask Ignoring the rest of the question. Everyone in the room including Sasuke animatedly fell.

"How can the son of the Yondaime Hokage be so oblivious?" Sensei asks himself.

"He isn't usually like this." Sasuke clarifies.

I notice Hinata stirring so I wait until she opens her eyes. "Hello Hinata-Chan how are you doing?" I ask. Her face turns red again.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary your face is red again?" I question. She looks at me and...faints. _'I will not stand for this'_ I think to myself. I then shake her to wake her up. Instant success.

"Five more minutes." Hinata requests.

"Hinata-Chan wake up we are at school and you fainting is scaring me." I state. The results are instantaneous she sits straight up.

"S-S-Sor-Sorry Iru-Iruka-Sensei. Ho-How lo-long w-w-was I out?" Hinata asks.

"It's fine just try not to do it again. Also you were pushed off your seat earlier." Iruka states.

"I d-d-don't fe-feel hu-hurt w-what hap-happened?" She questions.

"Well we all thought that you were going to get seriously hurt due to this blonde girl here pushed you." Iruka explains.

"S-so w-what ha-happened ne-next?" Hinata inquires.

"Well we all thought you were doomed to some head damage but your prince charming moved extremely fast to save you and take your fall for himself." Iruka mentions.

"W-who sa-saved m-me?" Hinata interrogates Iruka.

"Why the young man right next to you." He happily exclaims.

She looks at me and her face got red. "Hey Hinata-Chan want to come over to my house later?" I ask out of the blue. She looks at me, pinches herself, and then looked like she was about to faint but she somehow maintained consciousness.

-_-3 Years Later-_-

A genius that could have become Jounin 2 years ago is how some people think of me and I am only 9 years old. I stayed in the academy due to me wanting to be around kids my age and not jumping ahead in years and being put on a team with people years older than me and me not knowing them. I also have a goal of making Hinata's stuttering go away. I'm making progress but I'm not as far as I would hope. I might have the stutter gone in our sixth year if I am lucky. Then after she gets rid of her stutter(hopefully) we will graduate.

I am the class leader (obviously they don't call me a genius for nothing) while Kiba Inuzuka is the dead last. I am followed swiftly by Sasuke. While I have never made a mistake in any way, Sasuke has made one mistake which keeps me the first place in our year. I am constantly training with Sasuke and Itachi. My goal to become Hokage is slowly but surely being pieced together. "Hey Hinata-Chan how are you doing?" I ask Hinata on the way to school.

"Go-good Naruto-Kun." Hinata barely stutters though probably due to the shortness of the sentence.

"Nice to hear." I respond walking with her.

"H-how a-are you Naruto-Kun?" Hinata stuttering asks.

"Me, don't worry about me I'm having the best times of my life." I respond carefree.

"Nice to he- hear Naruto-Kun." she responds.

After the academy I go home to do some training by myself. I start by sprinting around the village as fast as I can. When I finish my fifty laps I start doing my five hundred pushups. After that I do my four thousand sit ups. I finish it off by climbing up and down the Hokage Mountain using chakra infused feet only.

I sprint home remembering that Itachi was going to train me and Sasuke today. He said that he was going to be trying to teach us the Uchiha Kenjutsu which from how Itachi has talked about it sounds pretty strong. I am going to be learning an advanced stage of it while Sasuke learns the basics. I find it unfair that Sasuke and I are being trained different styles one more advanced than the other when me and him should be learning the same thing. But me and Sasuke still work hard. I of course wanting to become Hokage I train hard, hard enough to kill a normal person. I use a unique training style due to abnormally large amounts of chakra, I use Kage Bunshin to increase what I learn in a shorter amount of time when it comes to chakra exercises. Learning Jutsu is just barely different because of the amount of clones, because I have to remember what hand signs are which I cannot have a lot of Kage Bunshin because one of them might distract a different Kage Bunshin making him mess up the signs and another reason why I cannot use a lot of Bunshin is due to the fact that to make a jutsu uses a lot of chakra so I have to over power the Kage Bunshin to get the results wanted.

-_-3 years Later-_-

I woke up feeling amazing I have the best scores in our grade, I got Hinata to stop stuttering, and we are getting our teams today. I think that today is going to be fun because I am constantly wondering who was going to be on my team.

At the Academy, I sit next to Sasuke and Hinata waiting anxiously for teams to be called out. "Hello students I have come to welcome you to your probable last year of Academy, I am here to tell you guys the teams that you are being placed with. team... Team Seven Namikaze Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga due to Hokage-Sama wanting to mix the three strongest students together. Team Eight Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.(I know that the teams were made for an original purpose but I think only team 10 is correct.) Team Ten Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru. Team 11 ..." Iruka states.

"I'm with chip cruncher and lazy person." Ino complains.

"Why did Hinata get to be on the same team as Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asks.

"Because she was the top Kunoichi of this graduating class." Iruka answers.

"But why are Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun on the same team?" Sakura questioned.

"Well you will have to ask Hokage-Sama for that because I honestly don't know either." Iruka states.

"I like these teams!" I state.

"I mean look team Seven is straight up amazing (ahem) with Sasuke, Hinata-Chan, and me. Team Seven has a strong pattern, Sasuke being a Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user, Hinata-Chan is a Taijutsu specialist, while I am a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu user." I reason.

"Fuinjutsu, who let you start that?" Iruka asks.

"Oh well I got a book about it a while ago and I read and trained using KageBunshin so that it would be safer for me." I reply.

"Well soon your team leaders will come pick you up." Iruka states.

The first to arrive was Sarutobi Asuma son of the Sandaime Hokage picking up team Ten, then came Yuuhi Kurenai picking up team Eight. After 3 hours and one prank setting up later Hatake Kakashi the Copy Nin shows up. He walks through the door right to my trap. Right when he opened his door a cake fell on his head and a KageBunshin of mine switched his book with a dictionary.

"First impression of you, I hate you. Meet me at the top of the academy in five minutes." Kakashi states Shunshining away. I quickly grab Hinata and Shunshin us to the top of the academy. We arrive to the roof of the academy. Me and Kakashi fit each other in a heavy glaring contest each of us leaking tons of Killing Intent. Hinata was barely able to breath at the current level we were at. Then we each leaked even more causing Hinata to pass out. Sasuke arrives and instantly goes down on one knee. Kakashi and I leak more and Sasuke looks like he is choking, then Kakashi and I destroy our Killing Intent blockers, Causing multiple civilians in the street to pass out. Iruka who was still in the classroom comes up to the roof to see what's happening just to instantly pass out when he feels the Killing Intent so close. Kakashi and I start going all out with the killing intent making all other Genin teams pass out no matter how far they are and their Jounin-Senseis on the ground on a knee. I use a bit of Kyuubi's Killing Intent further more making other Jounin-Sensei pass out, every civilian in a two by two mile radius. I grab some more of Kyuubi's Killing Intent and most of the city instantly fall unconscious by this leak of power by me and Kakashi.

The Hokage then arrives. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks. But I release all of Kyuubi's Killing instantly making these two war veterans fall onto one knee.

"Kakashi forfeit now and I won't have to use my secret weapon." I claim trying my hardest not to fall under my own Killing Intent.

"Fine I promise that I forfeit." Kakashi promised.

"Good." I say wiping all of mine and Kyuubi's Killing Intent from existence. People slowly start waking up from mine and Kakashi's Killing Intent mostly mine though.

"Naruto what were you and Hatake-San doing?" Iruka asks.

"Well me and him were doing our annual killing intent off." I answer nonchalantly.

"Annual so you mean you weren't even going past your hardest?" Iruka asks stunned.

"No we were trying our hardest with the Killing Intent we just usually do it outside the village." I reply.

Sasuke and Hinata wake up and we go back to what we were doing before me and Kakashi did our annual Killing Intent off. "Okay tell me what your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goal for the future. Starting with Hyuuga." Kakashi orders.

"Hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I like Naruto-Kun,Cinnamon buns, my clan and Neji-Nii-San. I dislike the caged bird seal. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Naruto-Kun. My goal for the future is to stop the Caged Bird Seal and be an amazing leader for the Hyuuga clan, and Wife of Naruto-Kun." She states happily.

"Okay, Uchiha." Kakashi orders.

"My name Is Uchiha Sasuke and I like Tomatoes, my siblings, and the Uchiha clan. I dislike traitors. My hobbies are training with Naruto. My goal is to help Itachi lead the clan to new heights." Sasuke states.

"Okay, Namikaze." He states.

"Hello my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto I like Hinata-Chan, Sasuke, the Uchiha-Clan, Ramen, and Kakashi-Nii-San. I dislike dogs, and traitors. My hobbies are training with Sasuke and Hinata-Chan, eating Ichiraku Ramen, and playing pranks people. My goal for the future is to become Hokage." I exclaim.

"Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi states leaving.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed it leave a review. If you hate it then leave a review as to why you hate it. Albeit it won't be integrated until at the least Chapter 15: I am copy and pasting this from my Wattpad account... Albeit chapter everything up to Chapter 14 should be fine.


	7. Chapter 6

-_-Naruto's POV-_-

I arrived one hour before three hours passed from recommended time. I ate a wholeheartedly breakfast beforehand though. "Hey guys we need a plan to combat Kakashi." I state entering behind Hinata and Sasuke. They both visibly jumped.

"Naruto we left together two hours ago and you are just now getting here?" Sasuke questions.

"Well you see I had to go eat breakfast and then I had to go laugh at Kakashi's sleeping form while holding his copy of Icha Icha paradise." I state smiling.

"Which brings up our second matter at hand. I plan on using his Icha Icha book against him for the bells by holding the book and threatening to light it on fire. But if that doesn't work then we will start off by Sasuke using Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu _(Fire release grand Fireball Jutsu)_ then I will use _Futon: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great Breakthrough)_ to further increase the power, after that Kakashi will most likely use Kawarimi no Jutsu _(Substitution Jutsu)_ and high tail away from the blast and from there Hinata will attack him with the Jyuuken aiming for a prominent chakra point in his right arm. Hinata will quickly Kawarimi _(Substitution)_ when me and Sasuke use our respective jutsu from earlier with a few dozen shuriken and kunai in there." I explain.

"That sounds like a good plan brother." Sasuke agrees.

"Yes Naruto-Kun thank you for creating a plan so worthy." Hinata also agrees.

"Now to become a better team than the Sannin." I state excited.

Soon enough Hatake Kakashi showed up. "Naruto what did you do with my book?" He asks all too innocently.

Me and Sasuke initiate plan A. He starts doing hand seals. " Now Hatake if you give us the bells we won't burn your book." I state.

He quickly Shunshins to me grabbing the book and leaping backwards. But me and Sasuke each had already finished the hand seals to our respective jutsu. "Futon: Daitoppa." I softly whisper hearing Sasuke do the same thing with his jutsu. A huge fireball erected in front of us burning everything in it's path. Kakashi's eye widens ever so slightly. He quickly Kawarimi away only to be met with a Jyuuken strike to his right arm. His eyes widen further when she Kawarimi away and he looked up to see another giant fireball rushing at him with insane speed. He dives out of the way barely missing the nearest shuriken by inches. I quickly catch up to him and Sasuke arrives a second later. I nod Sasuke and he understands. We quickly go through the hand seals and then there was another giant fireball moving at Kakashi at break neck speeds and since we shot it so close to him he didn't get the chance to move out of the way. He got burned we could hear his cry of pain. We quickly proceed to get the bells from him and of course take him to the Hokage office so that he can tell everyone that we passed.

-_- Third person POV-_-

Naruto and Sasuke were bringing Kakashi to the Hokage office. Hinata had to leave early due to her wanting to tell her father that she passed, albeit it was after Naruto and Sasuke proofed to her that they could carry Kakashi by their lonesome. In the Hokage office the Sandaime Hokage was standing in front of all of the people who had a chance of being a Sensei and were going to announce whether or not their teams passed. Waiting for one Hatake to show up a few people were playing cards knowing it may be up to three hours before the Hatake to show himself. They were pleasantly that there was a knock at the door only fifteen minutes after original time. All of them were expecting Kakashi to open the door looking flawless and fail his team. None of them were ready for a burnt Kakashi in the hands of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think team Seven passes." Naruto states.

"Yes they do, but if I may how and why is Hatake Kakashi Konoha's best Jounin in the condition he is." The Sandaime asks.

"Well you see since Kakashi wouldn't give us the bells in a more civilized manner we felt that he deserved to be slowly dismantled. Don't worry he'll live. " Naruto answers.

Some Jounin wondered what kind of beast team Seven was when they were angry because they dismantled a top Jounin like he was a broken toy when they were thinking he should back down. Whimpering they each decided that team Seven will definitely be a passing team or else they will be the next people to understand how it feels to double cross team Seven.

Then Naruto and Sasuke unceremoniously drop Kakashi and leave.

-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-

"Well Sasuke do you think we overplayed ourselves a bit too much or do you think the extra fear from them will help us?" I ask.

"I think that the extra fear will work wonders on those people who think that we are easy targets. Also people will think twice about trying to trick us to buy anything or help anyone unless they want to be destroyed by us." Sasuke responds.

"Well I think that we are going to be needing to head home soon, Kaa-San and Fugaku will want us home as fast as possible." I state.

"Let's go then." He states sprinting ahead.

Easily catching up I taunt." That as fast as you can run little girl?" I then increase my speed tenfold before he can even realize the words I spoke.

When I arrive at the Uchiha compound I instantly head towards the main house. Arriving in the house I take off my sandals and head to the kitchen. "Hey Kaa-San team Seven beat Hatake Kakashi to the ground and Sasuke, Hinata, and me are on team Seven!" I then explained how it all happened. Sasuke arrived and soon we ended up having dinner then explaining to Fugaku what happened. Fugaku had a smile on his face at our feats.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed it then drop a review down about why you enjoyed it. If you hate it then drop down some constructive criticism that will be used eventually. - ForgottenOrange

 **Finished/Updated 3/18/17**


	8. Chapter 7

**-_-Naruto's POV-_-**

I am lying in my bed after a day of D rank missions. Honestly when I become Hokage I am going to get rid of D rank missions. They are completely useless to a team like Sasuke, Hinata, and me. Next time the Sandaime attempts giving us a D rank mission I am going to explain to him why we team Seven is worthy of a C rank or higher mission. "Hello team Seven we have a wide arrangement of D rank missions that are ready to be taken from the likes of Tora t-" The Sandaime started only to be interrupted.

"Jiji knowing that this team is the only graduating class and only Genin team to ever beat their Jounin-Sensei in such a way as we did I am formally requesting that you are to give a C rank mission for what we have done. Furthermore we have completed the minimum amount of D rank missions for a C rank mission. Also should we have any difficulties I am a Futon user and Sasuke is a Katon user so we can do a strong jutsu to head towards an enemy due to us having a distinct chakra type advantage. You should also count on Hinata to find any cracks in our offense with the Byakugan and do Jyuuken strikes. Our team could be taking out anything in our way simple D rank missions are not enough experience to a well balanced and collaborative group. That is my reason to request a C rank mission." I explain.

The Sandaimes face showed pure shock as everything that I had just said started to sink into his brain. "How could I say no to such a well thought explanation of your skills and prowess." The Sandaime Hokage answered.

"Thank you Jiji! Now we need the details about the C rank mission we are about to take place in." I state.

" Yes you are going to be escorted Tazuna to the land of waves." Sandaime states.

"Okay I want to see Tazuna." I state excited for my C rank mission.

Tazuna is not what I had expected. He was around five ten in height and around 164 pounds. "You expect children to protect me!? Tazuna the master bridge builder." He exclaims.

In a moment I was behind him with a kunai at his neck. "Care to repeat those words old man?" I question.

"Hokage-Sama thank you for giving me such good ninja." He states nervously.

"That's what I like to hear." I claim with a sadistic smile.

He shuffles over to the Sandaime Hokage."Is he sane?" Tazuna asks,

"That's what I want to know." The Sandaime replied.

"So when do we leave." I ask grinning.

"Meet me at the gates in thirty minutes." Kakashi orders.

"So we can beat you again?" I ask smirking.

"That was a fluke." Kakashi states.

"Is that why we had to carry you to the Jounin meeting and threaten the other Jounin if they questioned us becoming Genin?" I question.

"You threatened the other Jounin?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes after we dragged your body and made it so you were only fifteen minutes late not three hours." I answer.

With that Kakashi left us. I follow him by sprinting full speed to the Uchiha compound. I swiftly opened the door and let myself in. Going up the stairs I grab all the basic necessities which includes seventy-eight instant ramen cups, Some other foods Fugaku forced upon me, a whole bunch of Fuinjutsu supplies, a lot of kunai and Shuriken, and of course a first aid kit. When I am done I sprint over to the gates because exercise. I arrive with eight minutes until everyone else arrives give or take a few moments. I swiftly make a shadow clone and we play rock paper scissor albeit it is different than the one that the villagers taught me when I was far longer. Fugaku told me I just make weird hand signs that don't actually have anything to do with Jutsu. The villagers told me that rock is when they pelt me with rocks, paper is when they skin me, and scissor is when they used scissors to help with paper.

I do rock he does rock. I do paper he does paper. That went on until Sasuke appeared. "He Sasuke!" I greet.

"Hey Naruto." He replies.

"So Sasuke what are we supposed to do until Kakashi, Tazuna, and Hinata-Chan get here?" I ask.

"Have you looked at the time we just have to wait one minute before average time." Sasuke states.

Almost as if she had a watch Hinata arrived ten seconds after he said that. "I meant Kakashi and Tazuna because that can take an average of three hours." I explain.

"Want to do some sprinting exercises?" He asks.

"Of course I do! Hinata-Chan do you want to do some sprinting exercises with us?" I ask her with a grin.

"Hai." Hinata answers.

We all go to to the side of the gate and we all sprint full speed to the Hokage when we arrive we get weird looks from team Nine. "Gai-Sensei they are doing a sprinting exercise can I join them?" A green one asks.

"Guys let's high tail it." I state sprinting off.

When we arrive back at the gates we only had to wait another four minutes before Kakashi showed up with Tazuna. "Take me home." Tazuna orders.

We start to head out of the village. After an hour we are farther into the forest. Noticing a puddle I look towards Sasuke and he nods. We look behind us to see Kakashi shredded into pieces. "No fair I wanted to kill him. Well I guess you guys will do." I state smiling sadistically. Me and Sasuke sprint at them arriving in front of them we each kick they in the back hard. My kick completely broke their bones. While Sasuke's kick only caused minor damage. I throw mine to the floor.

"Who do you work for?" I ask with a kunai at his neck.

"I won't tell you anything so you should just kill me now." He replies.

I move the kunai from his neck and I start scraping his skin off. "Now who do you work for?" I question applying more and more pressure onto his skin.

"Nobody." He states.

I swiftly plunge my kunai deep into his hand. " Now tell me." I demand.

" We work for Gato." He states.

"Now my little demon brother was that so hard?" I ask tauntingly before I tie him to the tree and apply a few chakra sealing seals onto him. I then go over to Sasuke's person and I apply Chakra sealing seals onto him too.

"Kakashi you may as well come out now." I instruct him.

He slowly pushes himself out of the tree line. "How did you see me?" He asks.

"Didn't I tell you this enough times already Dog-San, your shadow is quite visible even in a forest." I claim.

"You found out I was Dog from anbu?" He asks.

"Of course you are one of the only people who have gray hair." I state.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys did enjoy then leave a review about why. If you hate it then leave a review about why you hate it. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/ Updated 3/18/17**


	9. Chapter 8

-_-Naruto's POV-_-

We continue walking towards the shore to get a boat. When we finally arrive to the boat that will be taking us to Wave I wait for everyone to get on board the boat then slowly walk in myself. "So Tazuna why did you lie to us about the rank of this mission?" Kakashi asks.

"I'm sorry that I had to lie about the ranking of the mission but you see Wave Country is in a state of extreme poverty that encompasses the village." Tazuna answers.

"Now why didn't you just your Daimyo for help with the cash and then Konoha will get the rank and send the appropriate ninjas?" Kakashi interrogates.

"Even the Daimyo is poor. All because Gato took over but the bridge is the only way that we can successfully help my village thrive." Tazuna responds.

" Now how do you even have the supplies to create this bridge if your village is as poor as you say?" Kakashi quizzes.

"We use whatever we have around us. Breaking down trees and ripping out some of the concrete where nobody goes." Tazuna replies.

"I feel that is enough questioning Tazuna." I intervene.

Once we ashore the boat and the rower quickly leave us. We presume our walking to Wave when I suddenly notice something stirring. I instantly throw a kunai. I look over and see a rabbit which is strangely white when it is springtime proving that it should have changed colors by now. (I do not care if that is crap just go with it) I quickly nod to Kakashi and he nods back understanding the meaning behind the nod. "Naruto-Kun you almost killed the rabbit. Also you shouldn't be wasting kunai every time you hear the leaves rattle" Hinata scolds.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan but. DUCK!" I quickly order noticing the blade swiftly approaching us threatening to behead us. Tackling Tazuna to the ground I quickly stand straight back up ready to fight.

"Momochi Zabuza S rank missing ninja from Kiri master of the Sairento Kiringu _(Silent killing technique)_ , Mizu Bunshin no jutsu _(Water Clone technique)_ ,among other Suiton _(Water)_ Jutsu. User of the Kubikiribocho _(Executioner's blade)_ former Seven Deadly Swordsmen of the Mist (Almost typed Seven Deadly Sins not gonna lie)" I state

"Lookey here we have a child who has read a Bingo book." Zabuza replied releasing killing intent instantly knocking down Sasuke and Hinata.

"Is that all you have?" I ask indifferently.

"Now that is a Genin I can start to respect. But remember you are just a Genin and I was the equivalent of an anbu before I went missing ninja." He praises.

"And look at Hatake former captain of anbu and this Genin team beat him down to the ground right where he belongs." I brag.

"Now that is impressive but they cannot handle killing intent which makes them weak." Zabuza claims.

"You can be strong in different manors, whether it be physical or just having an outgoing personality." I state.

"I don't know which world you live in but in the Ninja world personality doesn't make much of a difference." Zabuza retorts.

"I live in a world where people kill each other a dog eat dog world where the strongest survive. But you can be strong without physical strength. If you were to taunt accordingly you can get your enemy angry enough that they become blinded by their anger. Their anger will soon take their own lives because they weren't expecting their charge to be met with a kunai or other weapon and or trap." I explain.

"Now aren't you a little cocky talking that big when you're just becoming a Genin?" Zabuza asks.

"I think that my knowledge suffices for now. Also you may as well tell your backup ninja to either show themselves or leave us because I am out of mercy today." I warn.

"And what will you do that could be lethal to us?" He asks tauntingly.

I quickly speed through hand signs. Fuuton: Daitoppa _(Wind release: Great Breakthrough)_ Katon: Yurika No Jutsu _(Fire release: Fire Lily)_ I quickly in succession use forming a deadly jutsu. Zabuza's eyes widen at the size of the jutsu quickly gaining and the heat of which the jutsu was emitted. Burning everything and dissipating the water the Jutsu flies straight to Zabuza. Suiton:Suijinheki no Jutsu _(Water release: Water Encampment Wall)_ Zabuza used unsurprisingly blocking my attack. He flows through hand seals and releases Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu _(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_ I quickly jump up and tell my teammates to do the same as I use Raiton: Rensa Raikou No Jutsu _(Lightning release: chain lightning technique)_ to counteract his attack straight back at him. The electricity flows throughout the water reaching Zabuza shocking him. It also electrified him.

He cancels his jutsu stepping onto solid land and taking out Kubikiribocho and I do the same with my Raijin no Ken _( Blade of the Thunder Spirit. Or Sword of the Thunder God)_. I start enhancing my sword with Raiton Chakra furthering the power of the blade. "You have the Nidaime's sword?" Zabuza asks wary because Raiton can make Suiton useless even make Suiton counter productive.

"Why shouldn't I have a family heirloom?" I ask innocently.

"You're part of the Senju clan?" He asks.

"Not directly but I am the last Uzumaki loyal to Konoha and the last person with Senju blood with the ability to use Mokuton. Senju is the last full blooded Senju I am the last Mokuton Senju until I start to reproduce which also means Konoha will force me into the CRA act." I respond.

We each get ready for a fight of Kenjutsu. I quickly tilt my sword at an angle and I sprint ahead meeting Zabuza at the middle.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did enjoy it then make a review and tell me why. If you hate it then leave a review and tell me why. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/Updated 3/18/17**


	10. Chapter 9

**-_- Naruto's Point of View-_-**

As we meet in the center of of the distance that was between us I swing my sword with high speeds towards the right side of his stomach. He blocks with a speed most would not be able to reach with his sword. I quickly jump back preparing myself for another sword vs sword encounter. Channeling even more Raiton chakra into it I set off again hoping to find that he is the least bit startled. He was fully prepared but my sword created a small crack. "You cracked Kubikiribocho good job." He praised.

I try to hit where I had dented Kubikiribocho to further the crack and then hopefully the sword will be ready to be broken in a few hits. I swing at him and this time he doesn't block but as I hit him he turned into water. I instantly look around for him alert to where he could show up his face. Realizing that I somehow got onto the water I briskly sprint to land. Just in time though because Zabuza burst out of the water. Zabuza gets his sword ready for another Kenjutsu fight. Both of us move and again we meet up around the center. He swings first so I crouch and try to leg swipe him. He jumps up before I could catch his legs but he was met with a Kage Bunshin of mine striking his left arm disabling further use for a while. He swiftly turns around and pops the shadow clone in a single fluid motion. "I think that it is time to end this." I announce.

"Took the words straight outta my mouth." Zabuza replied.

Zabuza with his disabled arm rushes me trying to get a quick edge before I make use of his disabled limb. He jumps into the air swinging Kubikiribocho down towards me. Bringing my Raijin no Ken upwards to block I jump back directly after impact. I quickly throw a three pronged kunai at Zabuza. His eyes widen and he stares at the kunai. He readies his guard expecting me to flash to the kunai. I quickly sprint towards his blind spot while he is focused on the kunai. Stabbing him in his right arm severing it from the rest of his body. He turns around to see me jump back distancing myself. "So the kunai was a trick very impressive." He praises.

I nod my head sprinting towards him to finish the job off. When I am almost there he gets hit by 3 senbon around his neck and jugular. I quickly check for a pulse on his body. Grinning in happiness when I feel nothing there. "Thank you Konoha shinobi for helping me capture Zabuza." The hunter nin thanked.

"No problem." I reply grinning. The hunter nin grabs Zabuza and shunshins away from us.

"Naruto you just fought Momochi Zabuza to a stand still and then you finish him off." Kakashi states shocked.

"They don't call me a prodigy for nothing." I joke.

Kakashi smiled or at least I think he did to be honest his mask was in the way.

We continued our walk to Wave country unperturbed by anything else. When we arrived we were welcomed by a brunette female who looked genuinely happy to see Tazuna. "Tou-San glad to see you in one piece arrived." She smiled warmly.

"Who said he was alive in one piece and not just a puppet being controlled by us?" I ask menacingly.

Her eyes widen and she looks like she is in the verge of a breakdown. "Naruto-Kun that was mean." Hinata scolds.

"Don't worry he's fully alive and not under our control." Hinata soothes.

"Thank you so much for bring my Tou-San home. Pardon my manners my name is Tsunami" The newly named Tsunami states.

"It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was defeat Momochi Zabuza." I state offhandedly.

"You beat Momochi Zabuza in a fight?" She asks with her eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"Of course." I state with a emotional mask.

"What's wrong with that child?" She asks.

"A few years ago he was sent on a mission. This wasn't a run of the mill missions either. His mission was to massacre four villages all of which held member of his clan. He killed 18000 people in one night mutilating every resident there. When he came back he was never the same." Kakashi explains playing along.

Tsunami gasped eyes wide with surprise. "H-he really did that?" She asks unsure.

" Yes and among those he killed his own parents painting the walls with their blood and their limbs strewn across the lawn. His girlfriends body was the worst one. Her limbs we're gutted showing the muscles around, the bones broken off to many pieces, her skin around the walls of where she was, her blood a permanent dye to her hair, and her head on a pike with the words 'your next on it." Kakashi went into detail going further and further into the lie.

"Their blood soothed me. Showed me the right place to go in a place full of stupidity, anarchy, and immaturity. I have been given the directions toward a place of intelligence and working society where killing people can be stopped. Of course if you enjoy killing then kill them all. Make the walls red with their blood, use their skin as a coat, and their skull as a hat." I state with a sadistic grin brutally splashed onto my face with my eyes looking around almost as if to find a new victim.

She steps back looking at me in fear. "We had to give him a low rank mission to calm his nerves." Kakashi explained.

"My nerves can't be calmed because they are calm. I see you all as sheep, animals that need to be put down to where they belong. Under my feet." I exclaim.

Kakashi steps back looking at the rest of team Seven to do the same. "The best parts are when they look at you with tears in their eyes begging you for mercy, for you to stop and let them go. Then their screams when they realize that you have completely ran out of mercy their screams when you plunge the kunai back into their leg or other limb slowly but surely getting rid of their sanity. Their look of fear when you raise the kunai to their head. Then the quick look of relief when you put it away from their head. Then when their faces become one of shock after you cut off their arm or legs." I smile the smile of one lost in memories that brought great joy but with that in mind it was also a murderous smile that didn't hide it's true intention.

Tsunami and Tazuna fainted probably in fear for their lives. "Did I go too far?" I ask

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this. If you did enjoy this then leave a review as to why you enjoy this If you do not enjoy this then leave a review as to why. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/Published 3/18/19**


	11. Chapter 10

-_- _Previously_ -_-

 _Kakashi steps back looking at the rest of team Seven to do the same. "The best parts are when they look at you with tears in their eyes begging you for mercy, for you to stop and let them go. Then their screams when they realize that you have completely ran out of mercy their screams when you plunge the kunai back into their leg or other limb slowly but surely getting rid of their sanity. Their look of fear when you raise the kunai to their head. Then the quick look of relief when you put it away from their head. Then when their faces become one of shock after you cut off their arm or legs." I smile the smile of one lost in memories that brought great joy but with that in mind it was also a murderous smile that didn't hide it's true intention._

 _Tsunami and Tazuna fainted probably in fear for their lives. "Did I go too far?" I ask._

-_-Naruto's POV -_-

"Naruto with the fear tactic you will always go too far." Kakashi states.

"That makes my life easier." I joke.

" I have the perfect idea for how they should wake up!" I state jumping into the air.

"So we aren't going to just let them wake up like normal people?" Sasuke asks.

"Why would we do that?" I retort.

"He's got a point there." Kakashi states.

-_- A few hours later Tsunami's POV -_-

I yawn as I attempt to raise my arms to stretch. I feel my arms constricted by something. Looking down I see my entire body covered in ropes. I look over seeing Tazuna in the same situation. "Hahaha my little subjects have finally awoken from their slumber." The blonde one states stepping the light.

If looks could kill then my limbs would be strewn apart this area because of the sadistic grin he's wearing. "Wh- what do you want?" Tazuna asks filling the room with his fear and anxiety of what is to become.

"Let's start with you Tazuna." He states with barely controlled glee.

The blonde one quickly arrived in front of Tazuna stabbing Tazuna in the foot. Tazuna screams in agony despair describing his voice. Blonde one picks up the same kunai that he used to stab Tazuna's foot and plunged it into Tazuna's ankle. Blondie doesn't stop their he quickly grabs the kunai and slices of a thin layer of skin making Tazuna scream even louder. I look on horrified trying to tear my eyes away from this scene. "Is this too much for you?" Blonde one asks.

I nod my head knowing that I'd throw up if I tried to speak. "Imagine people doing this to you for two years before someone finally stopped them. Imagine a two year old waltzing down the street trying to find someone to love him, only to find people who want to break him. Kill him, make him feel pain others would have died or gone insane at. A two year old trying to find his way around the world only to be trampled on by people who hate him. Never knowing how it felt to be loved or cares for. A little kid hated for things he couldn't have done. Things he would not have done. Revenge on those who are tainted. Death is the only acceptable punishment. Torture will show them never to do it again future life's will be scared when they hear of such acts because they were killed by it. But they deserved it brutalizing a tottler who can't speak for himself or defend himself from older stronger captors. Who wish only harm on this boy who some thought was an angel coming to test these mortals for morals that weren't there. They feared the backlash that these events would conjure from the gods. They wanted some type of solace from the gods. A way to escape the inevitable but they only made it worse. They tortured the child for safety. They made the child a sacrifice that they used day in and day out using the tears of blood as a type of fuel to keep going on." He stopped for a second.

" They never did stop even after the leader spoke truth about the boy and tried to make him be seen better failed. The child was hanged on roofs every October 10th as a sacrifices, the child was a punching bag the villagers used for a type stress repellent to keep all worries and guilt aside and have fun with their little toy. They loved to try and see the wolf in sheep's clothing by cutting all of the skin off his body hearing his screams. One day the child thought that if he didn't scream then they would stop. Oh how wrong he was they made it worse wanting to hear his screams like a fish swimming in a pond they could go without the tears. The boy couldn't grow muscle because every time he did they got cut out of him. He stayed skinny looking malnourished. He was the pariah of the entire village. His house was in scrambles constantly being pillaged. It was a while but when people realized that the pariah was living with the undisputed Prince's of Konoha they knew that they had to lay low and attack in the shadows when he wasn't around royalty in their mind. " He stops again taking a breath.

"You may be wondering what caused the civilians to attack this child. It was because they thought the child was the Kyubi himself. They wanted revenge for what happened to their families and the Yondaime. Some new that he was a gods blessing on earth but most thought he was a demon using human hide to act normal using the skin of their savior as a final laugh against the car villagers. Taking control of the Sandaimes head and filling it with lies about who he was." He finishes.

"W- who is t- this ch- child?" I ask stammering.

"Me." He roars.

He was treated like that. No wonder he killed many people he did it for a type of revenge against the true evils of this world. They were still murdered but why they were murdered is explained now. I look up to see his sadistic grin turn into a lopsided grin that could rival stars for brightness his yellow hair competing with the sun for brightness and the ability to rejuvenate someone. His Blu eyes showing absolute joy. "Hehe I haven't actually killed anyone but the other story was true." He explains.

I look around and notice that Tazuna is not in the room, I am not tied up, and the rest of his team is here. "How did you endure so much at such a young age?" I ask the grinning boy.

" It's because I thought the world would eventually become better and it did. I got friends and family because I played the waiting game. Sasuke would not have become my brother and Hinata would not have become my friend should I have done something like killing everyone there or killing myself." He states.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did then leave a review as to why. If you didn't enjoy it then tell me why. I hope to see you all in the next update -ForgottenOrange

 **Finished/ Published 3/20/17**


	12. Chapter 11

-_-Naruto's POV -_-

I wake up this morning feeling electric as if Kakashi used a low power Chidori on me. I leap out of my sleeping bag. I briskly blur down stairs hoping for food to magically appear into my arms. Sadly food was not out but Sasuke was there, sitting there, staring blankly at the wall, tapping his foot on the ground, slowly starting to form a glare at the wall. "Sasuke what did the wall do to you?" I ask.

"It. Hit. Me. Nii-San kill it." Sasuke states obviously angry.

"You ran into the wall?" I ask with a sweat drop.

"It moved into my way." He reasons.

"I believe you." I lie.

"Thank you now kill it." He orders.

"But I don't want to ruin their house. I mean I already messed up their minds. " I explain.

"Fine." He grumbles Barely audible to me.

"That's good now please explain to me how you ran into the wall." I state.

" I didn't run into the wall!" He exclaims with a barely noticeable blush.

"Right and I didn't mess with Tsunami and Tazuna." I state rhetorically.

He doesn't respond choosing to glare at me instead. We barely had to wait before Hinata comes into the room. "Who wants to go with the bridge builder today?" She asks.

"I'll go because I think my clones might be able to help him build the bridge." I elucidate.

"Okay well when Tazuna wakes up be ready to go because I'm pretty sure he doesn't eat breakfast." Sasuke warned.

"Okay I shall be ready when Tazuna gets here." I state eating breakfast and doing my morning routine.

When Tazuna wakes up I quickly follow him outside to the bridge. "So Tazuna do you want me to help with the bridge?" I ask.

"Heh child any type of help will do." He accepts.

When we reach the bridge I look at him and smile. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Sure?" He states curious.

 _'KageBunshin'_ I think. Instantly hundreds if not thousands of clones.

"Wow..." Tazuna whispers shell shocked.

"This should help right?" I ask.

He looks at me and nods his head clearly accepting what I have done. "Better than helpful." he mumbles still shocked.

After a few hours of solid working we had around a third of the bridge done but we started with about a fourth of the bridge done. If we keep up at that pace than the bridge will be done soon. "We should head into town to get things for dinner." Tazuna states heading for the town.

I hasten my pace to his and walk behind him. We finally reached to town and I feel someone trying to get into my pockets. I instantly push the person back while reaching for a kunai. I quickly think above using a kunai because this is a civilian inhabited area so I get into my stance and turn around. I see a little child trying to move away from me. "I- I'm S-sowwy." The child cried awaiting a punishment.

I get down to the child's level of height and smile. "Sorry kid I thought that you were trying to engage me in a fight." I apologize.

The child looks at me weird as if I had just done something that never happened before. I look at the boy and grab into my pocket. The kid instantly tries to inch away from me. I pull out my hand revealing a few thousand ryo. "Here you go kiddo." I state handing him the money.

The child looks at me. I smile when his face lights up and a huge grin forms onto his face. "Th- Thank you." He thanks bursting with happiness.

I look up to notice that Tazuna was far ahead of me and I jog to him. We arrive at a shop soon after. " Tazuna there is a lack of _Everything_ in here." I state emphasizing everything.

"This is all we have." Tazuna states looking off as if he were in a memory.

I look around again noticing just how bare this area is. "Let's go home." Tazuna states walking out.

I follow him until we reach his home in which I instantly jump on a bed and ponder things. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been adopted by the Uchiha. Would I have joined another clan? Would I end up in a civilian home in which they might hate me. Would Hinata, Sasuke, and me have been on the same team? What would have happened if the Sandaime didn't announce my parentage. Would the Uchiha still adopt me? Would Sasuke be my friend? Would Hinata be my friend. "Naruto-Kun it's time for dinner." Hinata calls out snatching me out of my thoughts.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

-_- _Omake_ (Not a part of the story)-_-

The Yondaime Hokage sat down with his wife Uzumaki Kushina who was due tomorrow. The Yellow Flash had a bad feeling in is gut for a reason unknown. Yondaime quickly did a swoop around the house and found three mysterious people in his dining room. "Hey Naruto you failed putting us back in time you just teleported us back into your room." Sasuke scolds.

"How was I suppose to know it didn't work?" Naruto asks.

"Who are you and why are you in my home?" Namikaze Minato asks making himself known.

"Tou-San I didn't think I could see you again how are you here?" Naruto asks oblivious to the fact that his father is not from his time period.

"My son's not born yet." Minato states.

"I am your son. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto at your service." Naruto introduces.

"I guess we did go back in time." Sasuke states.

"I am here too." The Shinigami states.

"Yeah and Minato-San the Kyubi escapes tomorrow and is sealed into your son by yourself so make sure that happens." Sasuke warns.

Minato watches as Naruto, Sasuke, and the Shinigami leave back in time.

Naruto and his crew arrive somewhere else. "Naruto and Sasuke how did you get back? We just sent you guys along with Majeed to defeat Madara and set the females free." Iruka asks his favorite students.

"Crap I think that we went into the wrong universe again." Naruto states.

"Ya think?" Sasuke retorts.

Naruto once again uses the jutsu and finds himself with a younger version of himself with Minato right behind him. "I've been expecting you. I have finally created a seal that attracts time travelers and the people who visited me years ago are here." Minato states happy.

"Its been around 30 minutes since we visited you." Naruto states.

Minato visibly deflates and the young Naruto gets worried about his father instantly trying to mush the pieces together.

Naruto and his crew once again leave the timeline. They now find themselves in a world that houses Naruto and his friends Sasuke and Majeed with Naruto's hated brother Akira all walking at the same pace to training ground Seven. Sasuke and Naruto are disheartened by these failures and decide never to time travel again.

-_- _Omake Fin_ -_-

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the Omake. Question of this update (Please answer) Should I go back and put an omake on most of the chapters? -ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Published 3/20/17


	13. Chapter 12

-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-

After the dinner I go to bed to try and clear my mind of the things that I learned today. Thinking about it this place truly needs help. The place to get the food and other needed resources is blocked by Gato and when they revolt, they die. When I awake I head out to the bridge with Tazuna to help him like usual leaving the rest of team Seven at home.

When we arrive I notice that there is an abnormally thick fog around the bridge. I silently create a clone to go tell the others. I use my Futon chakra to move the fog away from the bridge. I look forward to see Zabuza and his subordinate staring at me. We stare at each other unblinking and without revealing the littlest margin of emotion. "So you came alone, that is good because now that I know what to expect I can beat you." Zabuza states.

"Sure. The real reason you would beat me is because there are two of you." I retort.

"Come on and we'll see who's right." Zabuza orders.

"Nah I would rather not." I state with indifference.

"Why because you're scared?" Zabuza questions.

"No, because I am a clone." I lie.

Zabuza is instantly tensed though looking for any area that I could appear out of thin air. I remain standing impassive though. I smile when I sense that Kakashi and the rest of team Seven is close. "I am actually just stalling." I state.

"For what?" Zabuza asks.

"For them." I state pointing at the other members of team Seven.

Without any more words me and Sasuke go after the partner while Hinata and Kakashi go after Zabuza. The partner tries to throw senbon at me in which I skillfully avoided before throwing a kunai that hit a senbon straight on before ricocheting towards the partner. "My name is Haku." Haku states for no reason.

We ignored the comment except for knowing the name of our foe. Haku gets a few handfuls of senbon and throws them all at me and Sasuke. We try to dodge them all. "Looks like this is not going too well for me. Hyoton: Makyo Hyoshi _(Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice crystals) "_

Haku trapped me and Sasuke into the ice. Haku starts throwing senbon from everywhere resulting in me and Sasuke being impaled by them. "Sasuke do you have any plans?" I ask in a whispered tone.

"No you're usually the person who thinks of the plans." Sasuke states worried.

I think about it and realize that we are screwed. I try blocking the senbon with a kunai only to be hit by my blind side. I then attempted to spin around looking for all of the senbon and blocking them out of the sky with my kunai. That failed and resulted in me being even more covered in senbon. I look over to Sasuke only to notice that his eyes were red with two black tomoes. Uchiha Sasuke has the Sharingan. Haku starts throwing even more senbon so I started sprinting around like a maniac and so far it's been working because I am faster than Haku. I look around and notice that Sasuke was on the ground senbon laying most of his body. Haku throws senbon straight at vital points on Sasuke's body with regret filtering into their eyes as the senbon got closer to their target. _Splosh_ Blood was spilled.

-_-Hinata's Point Of View-_-

With Kakashi I engage Zabuza. I was already in my Jyuuken stance when we got close enough to fight or talk to Zabuza. Zabuza lunged at us I used my ability to stretch to dodge his attacks while getting a few counter attacks here and there. I then notice that I hadn't even blocked one pathway so far. But that's impossible I hit him multiple times. Could he be reopening them with a high amount of chakra. He is known for being the demon of Kiri but being able to do things like this you have to be insane with chakra. "Hatake Kakashi was showed up by his Genin student, isn't that sad." Zabuza taunts.

"Your student is fairing better than you against my student." Kakashi replies.

" We both know who's going to win." Zabuza states.

"Yeah try to get a new student Zabuza." Kakashi states.

"You used to be a S rank shinobi in the bingo book and now you are a A ranked shinobi. I have to wonder if it exaggerates your ability. I heard that you walk around Konoha reading smut and giggling like a pervert." Zabuza informs.

"I would do no such things in Konoha." Kakashi states.

"Kakashi-Sensei does that." I intervene.

Zabuza and Kakashi look at me with weird looks. "What I told him the truth." I clarify for Kakashi's sake *cough* Cough*.

Zabuza looked like he was stifling a smirk when he heard that. Kakashi however was not amused. Zabuza and Kakashi must have somehow completely forgot about the conversation that had just happened because they started fighting as if there was no talking before hand. Zabuza tried to cleave straight through Kakashi but Kakashi backed away and threw a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza made no move to dodge or block and took the kunai to the face. That Zabuza then turned into a pool of water signifying that it was a Mizu Bunshin. " Remember when it comes to water I am superior." Zabuza brags.

I quickly try to get behind him to take out a tenketsu point when I thought he was going to dodge he took the hit straight on before turning into water. " Kakashi look at your students." Zabuza advises to Kakashi.

"Why so you can hit me when I look away?" Kakashi asks wanting to know if this is some kind of tactic or something.

"No just look it shows the results I wanted." Zabuza clarifies.

I sweat drop they are talking like they are best friends when we are attacking each other. Curiosity killed the cat, good thing I am not a cat because I want to know what happened too, is Sasuke down? I turn my head and shock fills my body. One of my teammates was now sleeping with the angels.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I just killed Naruto in the first 13 chapters, what are you going to do about it? Other than that I hope that you guys enjoyed this update. I hope to see you in the next chapter -ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Published 3/20/17


	14. Chapter 13

-_- _Flashback (Naruto's Point of view)_ -_-

 _Sasuke getting hit would be bad. I need to think of something and fast. Maybe if I overload the substitution jutsu then my body and Sasuke's body would replace the other. Then I would receive all of the senbon on his body and then he will no longer die._ _'Kawarimi no Jutsu.'_ _I think before being impacted with the senbon._

-_-Now ( Sasuke's Point of View) -_-

I look at Haku realizing that I was no longer on the ground about to be hit by senbon. What saved me from the senbon? Do I want to know? Curiosity killed the cat, but since I'm not a cat I'm going to look. I turn my head trying to not take too long, because in a fight with Haku I cannot be caught unaware. I see Naruto? Why isn't he moving? Did Haku paralyze him? "Naruto you okay?" I ask Naruto.

He didn't respond, he didn't even flinch. "What did you do to him!?" I demand enraged.

"Is this your first time seeing a friend's death?" Haku asks with indifference laced into his voice.

"Y-You k- killed him?..." I ask with disbelieve.

"So it is." Haku replies.

"I'll kill you." I yell.

Haku is coming from the right side, why is he so slow. I move up my arm, which was armed with a kunai, to block all approaching senbon. His broken mask looked shocked for a moment but I kept going. I saw all of his moves and I could actually counterattack every once in a while. Over all it felt _great_. Eventually I grab Haku by his throat. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" I ask angered.

"There is no reason, I have failed Zabuza-Sama, therefor I am no longer of use." Haku states.

I look at him for a second before I snap his neck without remorse. I look over and see Kakashi finishing Zabuza off with his fabled Chidori. After Kakashi kills Zabuza Gato appears. "Well looky what we have here. A bunch of brats killed the so called demon of the mist. Whoever kills them gets double pay." Gato states releasing the hordes of people upon us.

We fought through all of them, leaving only blood in our wake, as we destroyed everything an anything that dared to oppose us, Konoha ninja's who just lost a friend and out for revenge . After we killed them all, Hinata actually didn't kill anyone but that doesn't matter, we return to Naruto's body. One of the only people to be adopted into the main house of the Uchiha. I look at him, tears threatening to leave my face. "I say we name it the great Naruto bridge, for the fact that this young shinobi gave his life for this bridge to be created." Tazuna announced receiving nods of approval.

Once the bridge is done we shall return to Konoha and give Naruto a proper burial. He shall be remembered, he already has a bridge in his name right? All I can hope is that he gets the rest he so rightfully deserves.

-_-Later (Third Person Point of View)-_-

The Sandaime Hokage got ready for his weekly time off when he saw most of team Seven enter his office. "Hello." The Sandaime greeted.

"Hokage-Sama we are here to give you our reports on team Seven's C rank mission turn A bordering S rank mission, in which Uzumaki Naruto died." Kakashi states.

"Naruto... is dead?" The Sandaime asks shocked.

"Yes the medic ninja had said that it was far too late for him." Kakashi replied trying to keep his calm facade.

The Sandaime Hokage didn't reply, he just sat on his chair trying to procedures what happened. "Tell me everything!" The Sandaime demanded.

Kakashi, being the Jounin leader of team Seven explained how everything went down, with Sasuke helping fill out the blanks about what happened inside the ice mirrors. When Kakashi had stopped the Sarutobi was in a deep thought thinking about how Kami likes to beat him into a bloody pulp sometimes. Kakashi however was thinking along the lines of how he failed his sensei by allowing Naruto to die, even though he couldn't really even do anything. Eventually the Sandaime called the meeting off and told his secretary to start funeral arrangements for the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

-_- A few days later -_-

The funeral was out near the memorial rock. Kakashi took a glance at the rock and instantly saw Naruto's name, then he looked for Obito's, then Rin's, Then Kushina's, and finally Minato's names. He allowed his grief to take control, because he wears a mask... "Hello everyone. I am happy you all are here, although the reason we are all here is less than unsatisfactory." The Sandaime started.

"I have called everyone here to mourn the passing of the Yondaime's legacy Uzumaki Naruto. I feel that if he had lived a few more years he could have changed everyone, for good or bad no one knows. When I was reading the report to his last mission I couldn't help but laugh at his ideas to mess with the family that he was staying with at the time, it was almost as if he knew he was going to die and wanted to go out in a bang, saving Uchiha Sasuke, getting a bridged name after him, and of course completing the mission. Naruto truly would have been an astonishing shinobi who could have been compared to even the Shodai Hokage. Naruto was a genius among genius's at times. He once beat Kakashi in a game of shogi without losing a piece. He dodge Uchiha Itachi's attacks for 20 minutes before he got hit due to Itachi trapping him in a five layered Genjutsu and even then Itachi barely touched him. When it was originally said in the report that he died I though Kakashi was lying to me and Naruto had made a evil prank to get back at me for not buying him ramen or something among the likes." The Sandaime described.

-_-The next day -_-

A man no older than 35 walked into the village hidden in the leafs. The guards deciding not to even try to confront him. Knowing that they had no chance and that their was no purpose because he was invited anyway. 

-_- Fin -_-

 **I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for not truly putting a lot of emotion into the Sandaime's speech over Naruto's death, my only excuse is the fact that I am not able to write those, due to lack of ideas, I may end up looking up the funeral of one of the most loved people on earth later... I hope to see you all in the next chapter. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/ Published 3/20/17**


	15. Chapter 14

**-_- Hinata's Point of View -_-**

 _His_ death shocked us, it made the world seem that much worse. Uzumaki Naruto was the bright in the world. He was _my_ sun, I valued him so much. He was without a doubt the strongest shinobi of this graduating class, and he died. What hope do the rest of us have? Naruto went one versus one with Momochi Zabuza and _won_. Nobody thought that the apprentice could kill him. That bastard, leaving us all, he shouldn't have left us, he could've let Uchiha Sasuke die, but he didn't. Why must he try to protect people. Why must he be so loyal to his friends, to this village?

He didn't deserve death, yet he knocked at it's door and ushered himself inside. Naruto shouldn't have moved, and just taunt death knowing that he had the upper hand, but he didn't, he chose to sacrifice himself for _Sasuke._ Sasuke has been grieving like a maniac, most people hadn't seen him show emotions let alone unbearable grief. Naruto is probably sad that Sasuke is doing this or mocking him. The only nice thing that I can really take from this is that Naruto is with his parents now. I owe Naruto my life, he was the one to help me keep my heiress status, he is the one who showed me to be confident.

Naruto was an inspiration. I think the Sandaime's grandson can attest to that. The village almost seemed to slow down into a grieving period. They lost _their_ Uzumaki Naruto, but I lost my Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto probably wants everyone on team Seven to live their lives to the fullest. But I may end up failing that, I will probably be killed on a mission, I mean Naruto was team Seven's strength, he was our protector, without him we can't run at the same efficiency. Naruto was integrated into every plan. Team Seven needs Naruto, _I need Naruto_.

"Hinata, how are you doing?" Kiba asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm living." I answer.

"What are you doing on the Yondaime's head?" Kiba asks.

"I heard that Naruto went here to calm down, so I came here too." I reply honestly.

"Naruto will be harder to forget if you follow the same routine as him." Kiba states.

"I don't want to forget, he shall be my motivation to become stronger, like he was.

"Hinata, in my eyes you are already much better than Naruto." Kiba states.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask dangerously.

"No- Maybe-possibly-yes I am flirting with you." He admits reluctantly.

I get into a Jyuuken stance, and then he sprints away, down the hill... He never learned that tree climbing exercise, so I got to watch him tumble down the hill, hitting rocks among other items sticking out, is that Kakashi and Gai racing up the hill towards Kiba's body? Kakashi and Gai, showing explicit volumes of flexibility somehow curve their bodies to make a bridge that Kiba rolls under before sprinting again. It was truly a sight to behold.

Kiba, falling then lands on Akamaru, who was walking up the hill at a leisurely pace as if trying to avoid people. Kiba then splatters Akamaru and himself onto the pavement, somehow making it look like someone had painted their bodies onto the mountain. Kiba had become Naruto in the fashion that he did the impossible, which was a common thing on team seven, Naruto beat Momochi Zabuza to the ground, then lost and killed by Zabuza's students. I wonder how the Uchiha's must feel, Naruto was one of their members, the son of the Yondaime and the clan head.

 **-_-Third person Point of View-_-**

Naruto's death hadn't effected Hinata by her lonesome, all of his friends were also widely mourning his death... Oh wait he didn't have any other friends except for Shikamaru, the author must have not forgotten that, for he is the only one forgotten because he is the ForgottenOrange **/ Who added that to the script?...**

 **-_-Back to normal (Authors)-_-**

Naruto's death wasn't only pushing Hinata to the brink of insanity, it also was helping people around Konoha. For example Kiba is still tumbling down the Hokage Mountain which seems to be increasing in size whenever he comes close to hitting the ground. Is that his sister and clan heir to the Inuzuka climbing the hill together? Did her dog just use the restroom on Kiba and Akamaru? Does the world even want to know?

Other than Kiba and Hinata Naruto's death was also effecting his former classmate Haruno Sakura. ' _Now that Naruto's dead then that means that Sasuke may no longer be into his brother in some kind of yaoi incest, and he will have more time for me. His perfect, single, hot, hor-, peaceful, fang-friend.'_ Those were the thoughts of Haruno Sakura. It's not as if I would allow yaoi in my book, in all honestly I ship Saku-Death, who with me?

Did anyone other than Hinata actually care. Umino Iruka, Naruto's former sensei, is someone who might care about Naruto. ' _That bastard killed himself to make sure he would never have to pay me back for the ramen I bought for him._ ' Iruka thought. Iruka, someone who only bought Naruto ramen once...

Let us check the Sandaime's head, someone who was the practical grandfather for Naruto. ' _He will be coming soon and he will help me from this nightmare, or will he stay and watch as I get pummeled to death. Oh yes he would probably watch me die, I should have bought him ramen before he died._ ' The Sandaime's thought should not be looked into because they are ridiculous, I mean who would come after the Sandaime? Other than Root, Orochimaru, Iwagakure as a whole, Kumo, all of the Jinchuuriki's, my other members from different stories, _The Paperwork_ , the Uchiha family, I mean who could possibly hate the Sandaime.

The Uchiha clan are filled with cold heartless bastards so there is no point in looking into this situation any further.

 **-_-Meanwhile -_-**

The entire Uchiha clan were all crying, absolute sadness reeked into the air, suffocating the inhabitants. Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku were leading the way with the most tears, after all they were the closest people to him. Meanwhile Uchiha Mikoto was looking at the Uchiha clan with a odd look on your face. "I know you all are sad but having a crying contest is ridiculous." The Uchiha states. prompting most of the Uchiha's to stop crying and go home..

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **That was fun to right so I hoped that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to see each and every single one of you people in the next update. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, but if you didn't enjoy it then please leave a review so that I can become a better writer. - ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/ Published 3/21/17**


	16. Chapter 15

-_-Third person Point of View-_-

The Sandaime was having as good of a day as possible. The Sandaime couldn't say he was having a good day, his unofficial grandchild was dead. Uzumaki Naruto, just thinking about him made the Sandaime come close to tears, even his own wife's death didn't effect him as much as Naruto's death. The Sandaime was married to his wife for decades, but he only knew Naruto for 13 years at best, yet Naruto had made that much more of an income, Naruto was a genius in making people fall to his whim, and being a regular genius made him dangerous. Naruto could play the game without anyone knowing what the game was, and what Naruto could be doing.

The Sandaime was in a state of anguish, his mourning reaching a all time high. The tension in the Hokage tower made Danzo shake in fear, for a Hokage was sad, was _broken_. The Sandaime would give anything for Naruto to return, he wanted his grandson, he wanted his family. Asuma saw him in his distressed state and called him out for it. "You cry for his death, but when I left for an undetermined about of time, you hadn't shed a tear. Is he more important?" Asuma accused.

The Sandaime couldn't do much but continue crying, balling out his emotions, years of tears escaping his eyes in a free fall away from him. He felt like a waterfall, he just wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his Naruto back. But nothing would ever bring Naruto back to him. The Great Naruto bridge, Naruto's only farewell, Naruto's only true achievement, getting a bridge named after him. Naruto payed the ultimate sacrifice, and water country did their best to honor it with everything they had, everything they will have.

"Get me Jiraiya!" The Sandaime ordered his secretary.

"O-of course Hokage-Sama." The secretary had replied fearing that they would gain the wrath of the Sandaime.

The Sarutobi then left back into his office. The secretary sighed in relief that she wasn't going to die, be tortured, or anything else painful.

The secretary, of course tried everything to try to find Jiraiya of the Sannin. She looked at all of the shinobi bars, all of the stores, she sprinted everywhere praying that she could find Jiraiya. She was tired after it all so, she ended up at the onsen to take a break. That is when she heard a perverted giggle, which was a dead give away to who it was. "Jiraiya of the Sannin I need you to come with me to the Hokage's office." She had stated with authority.

"Why should I do that?" He questioned.

"You should do it because the Sandaime ordered you to, and he is in a terrible mood. He told me to warn you about castration should you not come." She answered.

With that the Sannin has left the area and sprinted to the Hokage office. Sprinting over the wall, into the balcony. He crouched through the open window. "What's the problem Sensei?" Jiraiya asks.

"How are you handling things?" The Sandaime asked his former student.

"I'm trying my best." Jiraiya replied.

Right after he had finished that though, an inspiring sun kissed blonde walked into the room...

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should come out in two days or 4 days depending on how fast of a writer I am. I hope to see you all in the next chapter -ForgottenOrange

Finished/Published 3/23/17


	17. Chapter 16

-_-Third Person Point of View -_-

The faces of both the Sandaime and Jiraiya sunk in fear at the person who was standing in front of them. "Why is everyone in this village looking at me like I am dead, and not answering any of my questions?" The blonde asked confused beyond belief.

"I didn't know you were alive." The Sandaime meekly responded.

"I left a letter." The blonde replied sweat dropping.

"You did?" The Sandaime asked with a ridiculous look on his face.

"Of course I did, I mean who leaves a village without leaving a letter?" The blonde asked.

"We thought you were dead, you leaving a letter should have been impossible." The Sandaime replied.

"Anything is possible with me." Was the blondes reply.

"But you were out of the village during your death." The Sandaime replied.

"I am hailed as a genius and you still say that." The blonde retorted with mock-hurt.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think even you could survive that and then somehow manage to get your body all the way back to the village and leave the village again." The Sandaime admitted.

"Again I am put among genius's and prodigies alike." The blonde replied actually mad that the Sandaime had put him under the table in worth.

"I am aware and I was wrong to doubt you, but where did you put the letter in the first place?" The Sandaime asked.

"I put the letter into the area of the desk with Jiraiya's books." The blonde replied slightly glaring at Jiraiya.

"And you expected me to find it next something I grab and then hide?" The Sandaime asked completely shocked at the hiding place.

"I guess I overestimated the Sandaime Hokage the 'Professor' because he couldn't stop reading those perverted books that Kakashi also reads." The blonde accused rather ashamed of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Onto other matters do you still aspire to be Hokage?" The Sandaime asked.

"Yes, but I am not going to be taking the hat for a little while anyway." The blonde replied.

"That I had thought for when you entered." The Sandaime replied sighing.

"Don't be too sad Jiji, I bet someone will take the seat soon and hand it over to me." The blonde replied teasingly.

"I hope that you will be the next running Hokage, you are after all the only person in the race to become Hokage." The Sandaime replied.

"Well then you will have to last a little longer for any type of results in that area." The blonde replied laughing.

"That I will." The Sandaime replied.

"So how is everyone?" The blonde replied.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

-_- _Omake_ -_-

The blonde person who arrived into the room was none other than Super Saiyan 2 Goku who looked ready to explode. "Hello there." The Sandaime greeted slightly nervous.

"Hello there I am here to blow off some steam and kill anyone who doesn't have a pure heart." Goku replied.

"Spirit bomb" Goku yelled releasing his attack.

And just like that marked the end of this earth for every single person except for Goku died instantly. Goku looked down and was completely shocked to see that there were no survivors. Goku felt sad and remorse for killing everyone in this earth, for he wanted to help those people who may have been half good but he still ended up murdering the entire thing, from Hinata to Madara everyone and thing was dead. Randomly Tora the immortal cat jumped onto Goku. "Thank you for freeing me from the Daimyo and his wife, I can help you in any way I can." Tora states thanking the Saiyan.

"No problem." Goku states smiling at the cat, not knowing that this cat was called 'Tora the Demon Cat.'

And that was the time Goku got trained by an immortal cat that isn't Beerus.

-_- _Fin -_-_

I hope that you guys enjoyed this update and see me in the next one. Who is the mysterious blonde, review down below, I am aware that the I have given extreme hints of who the blonde is by showing his speech patterns and stuff like that but I am giving you guys into 3/29/17 to figure out who it is because on that day I shall update and reveal who the blonde is. -The ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Published 3/25/17


	18. Chapter 17

**-_-** _ **Previously**_ **-_-**

 _"Don't be too sad Jiji, I bet someone will take the seat soon and hand it over to me." The blonde replied teasingly._

 _"I hope that you will be the next running Hokage, you are after all the only person in the race to become Hokage." The Sandaime replied._

 _"Well then you will have to last a little longer for any type of results in that area." The blonde replied laughing._

 _"That I will." The Sandaime replied._

 _"So how is everyone?" The blonde asked._

 **-_- Third Person Point of View -_-**

"Everyone and everything is different." The Sandaime replied.

"Hows Fugaku and Hizashi?" The blonde questioned.

"Fugaku is going through hard times due to a death in his family but he is doing well all in all." The Sandaime slipped, immediately cursing himself.

"Who died?" The blonde asked wanting to know who died in his friends small circle of loved ones.

"His adoptive son." Replied the Sandaime.

"Fugaku adopting someone. Oh god I never thought I would see the day. So who was the lucky- um unlucky child?" The blonde questioned.

"The unpredictable genius blonde, your very own son Namikaze Naruto." The Sandaime's mood plummeted as he announced the news.

"Naruto... died?" The blonde Hokage asked.

"Yes he ended up sacrificing himself for his adoptive Sasuke to survive." The Sandaime explained heartbroken.

"My son died protecting someone he loved." The Yondaime stated bursting with both pride and sorrow.

"Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha's are mourning his death along with the rest of the village." The Sandaime stated.

"Is that why the villagers didn't answer my questions?" The Yondaime questioned.

"Yes, they most likely thought that you showed up in a figurative way to laugh at them and ridicule them for losing the most precious thing to you, your son." The Sandaime explained.

"Who killed him then?" The Yondaime asked.

"Zabuza's student Haku." The Sandaime replied.

"What are their conditions?" The Yondaime questioned.

"Dead, Haku by Sasuke and Zabuza by his Jounin team leader." The Sandaime informed.

"Who is their squad leader?" The Yondaime asked.

"Hatake Kakashi your former student." The Sandaime replied.

"So you felt like giving both Namikaze's silver haired teachers." The Yondaime joked.

"We both know that Jiraiya has white hair." The Sandaime replied.

"I know, but you made his teacher a student of mine, I was a student of Jiraiya, and Jiraiya was a student of you making a long list of people who have enough status to become Hokage or who are already Hokage's." Minato states.

"It's a good way to get the Daimyo's blessing for the next Hokage because if they were trained by a Hokage or a Hokage's student for example one of the genius of his generation Kakashi training the only Namikaze after being trained by the Hokage version of the Namikaze would have increased the chances of Naruto being accepted as Hokage." The Sandaime finished off Minato's train of thought.

"Exactly what I thought." Minato replied.

"Now where is that student of mine?" Minato questioned.

"He is probably at the memorial stone." The Sandaime hypothesized.

Without uttering another word Namikaze Minato was out of the Hokage's office, splattering all of the papers onto the ground.

 **-_-Third Person Point of View -_-**

Minato Shunshin to the memorial stone seeing as how Minato never left one of the Hiraishin seals there. "Sensei I failed you as a student. I could have ignored the mission and saved him. Naruto please be happy up there for I hope you have met your parents because you truly deserve it." Kakashi mourned not realizing he now had a visitor.

"And here I thought I would see my surviving students being happy that my sons sacrifice wasn't in vain." Minato stated.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked tears filling his eyes to the brim.

"Now who else would it have been Kakashi?" Minato asked.

Kakashi sprinted towards Minato at a speed most Jounin couldn't even see. Yet Minato was not like most Jounin and sprinted even faster to Kakashi. They both met up nearing Kakashi's side of the field in a hug. "How have you been Kakashi?" Minato questioned before he realized the answer.

"No sensei, your son died in my teams first C turned A rank mission." Kakashi answered with despair etched into his words.

"I know, just try to be happy for his sake, be proud that your student chose his teammates life over his own. Naruto turned out to be like Obito, sacrificing himself for his teammate when they were in a deadly situation." Minato stated.

"I guess they were the same in that category but elsewhere they were different. Naruto was a genius, better than anyone else in his graduating class, he even beat me with the help of Sasuke. Anyone could tell Naruto and Sasuke could go far together as a duo. They could have rivaled the Sannin just by the two of them, they could have shown all Hokage's that their ideals of teamwork weren't far off. They could have brought the Uchiha clan all the way to the top of the villager because of their help." Kakashi stated, pride leaking through as he though of what his students could do together.

"Naruto sacrificed himself for Sasuke because he thought that his brother was worth more than him." Minato stated.

"I know but I can't help but think about what would have happened if Sasuke died instead of Naruto. Would the village still widely mourn or will it be mainly Uchiha's who mourned?" Kakashi questioned.

"I wouldn't want to find out because in train of thoughts Naruto died a hero but if Sasuke had died it would have been someone who was killed by a foe." Minato stated.

Kakashi was silent, trying to make sense of his Sensei's words and how to interpret them perfectly. Not too long later though Kakashi realized what his Sensei meant. A small yet sad smile adorned on the masked face of Hatake Kakashi as he looked towards his Sensei and Minato smiled back at his student, happy that he could help his student.

 **-_-One Year Later -_-**

Namikaze Minato was looking out of the window of the Hokage's office. Wondering what it would have felt like to have a birthday with his only child. Today was October 10th, the 13th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, the death of Minato's wife, and the birth of his son. His thoughts drifted to what happened in the past year.

Iwagakure was beyond mad with Konoha when they found out that Minato was still alive. Well actually they weren't mad at Konoha just Namikaze Minato. They still hated him with every fiber in their beings. Iwagakure threatened war with Konoha but it was a empty threat because Iwagakure wasn't going to be getting backing by any other of the Elemental nations while Konoha would have Sunagakure and of course the army wrecker Namikaze Minato.

Minato was also confused by the fact that the Kyuubi hadn't even started reforming. Most times when a Biju reforms there will be a small amount of their chakra lingering in the air like what happened with the Sanbi after the Yondaime Mizukage died. The Kyuubi still hasn't started to reform which gave Minato hope that Naruto was still alive. When it truly was noticeable that the Kyuubi wasn't reforming Minato gave the order to go find his son and the Kyuubi, mainly his son though. The Kyubi could be in ruins for all he cared, he just wanted his son back to him.

"Sensei, you know that over working yourself is not healthy right?" Kakashi asked.

"Coming from you that means less than nothing." Minato retorted.

"Touche." Kakashi replied.

"Now what's the real reason you're here?" Minato questioned.

"I just wanted to check up on my Sensei." Kakashi answered.

"Is their any new knowledge about Naruto?" Minato questioned gaining a cold tone.

"Well so far there has been no new developments when it comes to Naruto. Some of the people looking are questioning whether or not they are going on a wild goose chase because there hasn't been an ounce of evidence that Naruto is still alive let alone out of the country. Especially since I brought back his corpse with me after that mission." Kakashi answered trying his hardest not to flinch under the fierce glare that came from Minato.

"Send me anyone who thinks that Naruto is dead, because I want a way to get rid of this anger inside of me and what better a way than deal with Shinobi who are going to be charged with insubordination?" Minato asked to no one in particular.

"Minato-Sensei may I recommend that you put more sensors and trackers into the people who are looking for Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I put the most trackers and sensors as I could without major backlash to the village." Minato replied calmly.

"I will go back to searching for your son, I will report in the next month." Kakashi replied leaving the office.

"He never told the name of the people who questioned me." Minato stated in thought.

Then his Namikaze luck showed itself when two dozen Shinobi walked into his office with odd looks on their faces. "Hokage-Sama we are concerned that Naruto is no longer among the living and that you as a father are just holding onto the hope that he is alive and wasting our shinobi power. So we request that you take us out of this mission." One of the shinobi request.

Minato flashed them a smile and looked at them. "Do not worry, I was already thinking of taking you out of the mission when I heard someone else give me a similar report." Minato said still smiling.

"Thank you Yondaime-Sama." Another one thanked.

"Don't worry, because that was the last mission for any of you." Minato replied now sporting a glare on his face.

"Wh- What do you mean Yondaime-Sama?" A shinobi stuttered.

"You are all being charged with insubordination for disobeying orders from the Hokage and going as far as to request to be taken off of a mission that could potentially save the Hokage's son. That's grade A insubordination right there which has one punishment... Death." Minato states glaring at the shinobi with a sadistic grin.

"R-R-really?" One shinobi asked shivering.

"I'll give you a chance, but if you fail me or disobey then you shall die at the hands of Morino Ibiki." Minato warned.

"What is the job Hokage-Sama?" One Shinobi asked.

"Try to not get caught by me. You get 30 seconds to start." Minato stated causing everyone else to spring out of the office.

"They don't know that I put a Hiraishin seal on every single one of them." Minato announced to the watching eyes and ears of Jiraiya.

"That was a bit cruel don't you think?" Jiraiya asked.

"No it's exactly what they deserve for trying to disagree with me." Minato replied still angered about the people he had just seen.

"Well I have learned that there has been sighting of someone with the same type of blonde hair as you." Jiraiya informed his student.

"Thank you Jiraiya that has lightened up my day. Now if you need me I will be dealing with Shinobi charged with insubordination." Minato said leaving his office and rounding up everyone up everyone that had showed up earlier.

Minato grabbed all of them at the same time and teleported them all in a room that is directly supervised by Ibiki in which he left a note saying that Ibiki could go wild with these people so long as they died at the end. Ibiki was of course over joyed at the fact that the Hokage had given him perfect people to test new torture methods on and then kill. A perfect combination for a person as sadistic as Ibiki. Anko however was a bit jealous that Ibiki got all of the people to torture. So Anko stalked her body into the Hokage's office. "Why did you give Ibiki all of the subjects, I want some fun too." Anko complained.

Minato and Jiraiya sweat dropped at what Anko had said. "I'll try to get Ibiki to share the subjects with you." Minato stated laughing in his mind that someone would complain about how someone got to kill more people than her.

"Thank you." She thanked before leaving.

"So did you also notice she has a great body." Jiraiya joked lecherously.

"I have a wife." Minato replied.

"You had a wife or should I remind you that she is also dead?" Jiraiya asked a bit too harshly.

"She is younger than me by years." Minato reasoned.

"I say you go after her." Jiraiya stated.

"Not a chance." Minato stated laughing.

 **-_- One Year Later -_-**

A sun kissed blonde dragged his bloodied body up to the Hokage's office. Going unnoticed by the secretary outside the door. The blonde pushed open the door after exerting all of his strength before the door slammed back. It effectively got the attention of the Hokage and Jiraiya who were currently talking. They rushed to the door wondering who would be trying and failing to open his door. They opened the door and looked down. What they saw shocked them, although Minato acted quickly by grabbing the body and using the Hiraishin to transport them to the hospital so that the blonde could be treated. He immediately rushed into the hospital everyone stopping when they saw the yellow flash but the doctors and nurses quickly got to the Hokage and took his son away to figure out what was wrong. This was the son of the Yondaime they were dealing with so they had to fix him as fast as possible, especially since he has been supposedly dead for the last 2 years. The Uchiha clan had of course gotten back into their royal status among Konoha because of what they did for the Hokage's son.

The doctors instantly started healing all of the obvious wounds that could prove to be difficult if they didn't treat it immediately. After they dealt with all of the visible wounds they did an analysis for the inside of his body looking for poison or anything else. Much to their surprise and happiness they found that he didn't have a poison effecting him at all. "Yondaime-Sama he will survive." A nurse said to the Hokage.

Anyone could see that Minato lightened up considerably for his son was alive and here to be with him forever. Minato started fantasizing about how he was going to show Naruto the toad summon and how he was going to teach him the Hiraishin and the Rasengan. They were going to have so much fun and Naruto was going to surpass Minato and the rest of the Hokage's as his dream was. He was going to be stronger than Minato, be wiser than Hiruzen, have a better infinity to a element than Tobirama, he was going to have stronger jutsu than the Mokuton and Hashirama. Naruto was going to be a prodigy among prodigies which in retrospect he already was. He was much better at most Uchiha things than even Uchiha Itachi without the Sharingan. If Naruto had the Sharingan than he would be unbeatable and Minato would have a definite successor. He was cut out of his thoughts by an odd noise which he tried not to pay attention. "Minato-Sensei did you hear the news, Naruto awakened a new blood-" Kakashi started to be cut off.

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring RING Ring Ring_

 _RING RING RING_

Played into Minato's mind effectively destroying him from his dream world, a world in which he had Naruto. He wished Naruto was still alive but after feeling the Kyubi start to reform all of his hopes were seemingly destroyed, he called all of the shinobi back and cried upon Naruto's grave for months, forcing Hiruzen to take up the position for the time period. Everyone backed away after he snapped at Kakashi who was unlucky enough to give what he had heard to Minato. Kakashi was barely alive at the end and was only saved by the fact the he was Minato's student, anyone else with the exception of Jiraiya would have died because Minato was ruthless stabbing even his student with a kunai a repeated amount of times. Minato secluded himself even when people tried to talk to him. Mainly being Jiraiya seeing as how everyone, including Kakashi, were too afraid to even confront Minato because they valued their lives. Something Jiraiya had no problems with because he had felt like a failure, never trying to help his godson so if Minato killed him so be it, he was already dead on the inside. Jiraiya saw himself as a failure, he failed his godson, he failed his Sensei by not being able to track Orochimaru, he failed Nagato, Konan and Yahiko and that resulted in their death, he failed Tsunade by not being there to protect Nawaki during his death, he failed himself by never being able to truly confess his feelings to Tsunade.

Overall Jiraiya thought that he was a failure worthy of death so trying to deal with Minato was a one way ticket to the end of his life, or at least that is what Jiraiya thought but Minato made a seal that stopped people from entering his house but they wouldn't be killed when they touched it unlike other seals other seals with the same purpose. Minato knew that only one person could open it and with a lot of effort and time wasting and that was his former teacher and fellow Fuinjutsu master Jiraiya. The more he thought about it all teams every other generation has a same sort of generation. For example Team Seven which consists of Hatake Kakashi a genius student taught by a Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto a genius among men but with the quirk of being a prankster and can be loud, Uchiha Sasuke someone who is in the shadow of his brother and is also considered a genius yet he is more reserved and emotionless, then comes Hinata a female with a strong heritage and is probably the weakest of the group overall but can still control any of them should the need arise. Now let's compare them to the Sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi a genius student of the Nidaime Hokage, Jiraiya a genius but someone who is extremely loud, Orochimaru a genius among genius but with the downside of not showing any emotion at all, Senju Tsunade the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage which makes her royalty and is the weakest of the team but can be a supporting member with medic ninjutsu and could control any of her teammates easily. It's scary that a team like that skipped a generation and creating another.

Onto more pressing issues once the Kyubi is reformed which will take around nine years for the nine tails, Konoha will need to capture it and do something with it, they didn't have any willing Jinchuuriki's and nobody would want to because of the way Naruto was treated before he was revealed as the Yondaime's son. No one would want that brought onto their child, nobody wanted to sacrifice the lives of their child before they even met them. Although even without a Jinchuuriki Konoha was the strongest village with Namikaze Minato and his ability to take on armies and seal tailed beasts. He was practically the Senju Hashirama of this generation and he had the power to back it up. Albeit Minato knew that he wasn't going to die the same way as Hashirama, which was fighting a one man army against every shinobi of Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure. Their Kage's and still killing most people in the fight, he killed the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage and around ten thousand Shinobi and Kunoichi alike before he fell in battle, a death worthy of Kami.

When it came to sheer power Shodai was the strongest Kage ever, he took armies and Kage's alike no one has even approached his power and strength except for his rival Madara who still fell under Hashirama's boot. The Nidaime Hokage had the best Suiton release ever seen in a shinobi let alone Kage, and every Mizukage can agree with that. Hiruzen has the second longest run as a Hokage, being beaten only by the Sandaime Tsuchikage who is still the Kage of his village. Then comes the Yondaime Hokage being Minato himself who was the fastest man alive or dead. So when it came down to it Hokage's have been able to bring wars to their favors by themselves and no other Kage can say that they have done what Hashirama has done.

Minato wondered what Naruto's special trope as a Hokage would have been should he have become Hokage. He couldn't be the only Jinchuuriki Hokage seeing as how the Yondaime Mizukage was a Jinchuuriki before death. He couldn't be the- "Hello my student how are you doing. Wait you're doing great because your in the same room as the great Jiraiya." Jiraiya states shaking about his hands and doing a weird dance that made Minato wonder if Jiraiya was sane.

"Jiraiya what are you doing?" Minato asked.

"Is it so bad to visit my favorite student after he disappeared off the radar for a few days?" Jiraiya asked.

When the student disappeared, locked his house to make it near impossible to enter, ignore his duties as a leader of the village then yes it is bad to visit your student." Minato replied to Jiraiya with an unhappy look on his face.

"But I got news, a sun kissed blonde was seen using the Kyubi's chakra near the borders of Konoha." Jiraiya stated instantly getting Minato's attention.

Almost as if he teleported, which he probably did, Minato was right in front of Jiraiya holding him by his collar. "If I find out your lying then you will regret not dying by Tsunade's hand." Minato threatened.

"You shouldn't be disappointed." Jiraiya replied slightly nervous.

And without further ado Minato left his house in a hurry to find his son. Minato sprinted across every inch Konoha's border looking around for his son, in what would have taken most shinobi weeks to travel Minato did in hours showing his desperation as he looked and questioned people who were there. He looked everywhere until he eventually stopped when he saw his target. Minato walked up to his target and poked him in the back. "Hello." The person stated without turning his back.

"Hello I am the Yondaime Hokage and I order you to turn around." Minato ordered with such authority that most people would have obeyed and bowed to him.

"Tou-San are you really ordering around your son like that?" Naruto asked with mock-hurt.

"Naruto?" Minato questioned heart pounding at the same speed he runs, light speed.

"The one and only." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

"Where have you been?" Minato asked.

"I was captured by Orichimaru and experimented on before escaping and I thought he best way to bring me help by Konoha was to use the Kyubi's chakra a bit and it worked. Although I wasn't expecting you to arrive so fast and by yourself." Naruto explained.

"I will kill the Snake." Minato announced making the villagers around them fall to their knees by the Killing Intent that he was radiating in tons.

"Shall we go home Tou-San?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my little Naru-Chan." Minato replied teasingly.

"I just met you and I am already given a nickname." Naruto complained.

"Now shouldn't you be used to it. You lived with the Uchiha's for years." Minato reminded.

"Oh god Mikoto's going to kill me. Tou-San I am going to need you to protect me from Mikoto's wrath when we get back to Konoha." Naruto stated making Minato laugh.

"Just be happy it wasn't Kushina or else you'd be fearing something far worse than death." Minato stated shuttering just thinking about what Kushina would do to Naruto if he randomly left for two years.

"How's Sasuke been?" Naruto asked worried about his brother.

"He's been sad from what I heard, I kinda locked myself into my house when I thought you truly died." Minato said sheepishly.

"Tou-San Hiraishin us home I need to see Sasuke." Naruto ordered honestly worried for his brother and friend.

Minato of course complied with Naruto's idea and got them home only for Naruto to sprint to the Uchiha compound at a speed even Lee would envy. When Naruto got their he sprinted into the main house without even worrying about the door somehow opening it going at his extreme speed, he rushed into Sasuke's room and enveloped Sasuke into a hug. "Brother I missed you." Naruto said his hold on Sasuke tight.

"Whoever you are I don't care I am giving you three seconds to get out of a Henge of my brother before I murder you." Sasuke threatened.

"But Sasu-" Naruto started only to be cut off.

"I am sick of people acting like Naruto just to get close to me so I am going to lay waste on you with that anger." Sasuke said as he got ready to charge who he thought was Kiba.

"Sasuke wouldn't it be a waste if I took another lethal blow and possibly die?" Naruto asked sincerely wondering what the heck was wrong with his brother.

"I don't care who you are at this point NOBODY talks about his death." Sasuke states completely angered.

"Remember when Fugaku and Itachi trained us and I was always given the most advanced version and you were given the easy version because I was the prodigy and you were only a genius and I find it ironic that I died before you even though I was put in a higher league then you." Naruto stated.

Sasuke however was shocked. He and Naruto always told people that only Fugaku trained them because it was an easier way to throw dirt at Itachi figuratively that is. Sasuke looked at this person with a calculative eyes and noticed that everything was the same with Naruto, from his unpredictable movement to how his eyes brightened when he talked about their past. "Naruto I missed you." Sasuke said enveloping Naruto into a hug in which Naruto gladly took happy that his brother had finally hugged him without Naruto having to force Sasuke down and beat him into a pulp to prove that he was in fact Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke I have the perfect prank for Hinata and Kakashi." Naruto started before explaining his plan to Sasuke. When he was done Sasuke nodded his head showing that he agreed and was going to go along with Naruto's plan.

 **-_-The next Day -_-**

Minato Namikaze took the office right away from Hiruzen and immediately called in for Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuga Hinata to is office. "Minato-Sensei what are we doing here?" Kakashi asked wondering what was happening.

"I am putting team Seven back in active duty." Minato said looking at the two over power Genin and Jounin leader.

"You can't do that, not with _him_ still dead." Hinata and Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke smirked inwardly though when he heard Hinata shout too. "It will only be temporary for Kumo's Chuunin exams and someone volunteered for your team." Minato stated.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked sharply.

"Come in." Minato shouted instead of giving a reply.

The door opened and nobody was there. "He must not have shown up." Minato stated after looking out the door.

"I guess that you will have no choice but to keep team Seven terminated." Kakashi stated feigning sadness because everyone on team Seven minus Sasuke didn't want to go back to doing missions as a team without him.

"Can I join you guys then?" Naruto asked jumping in through the window.

Hinata instantly turned on her Byakugan to see if Naruto was a fake, but when she noticed that everything matched up from their being no illusion to his unique red chakra inside of him. Hinata when she noticed this sprinted at full speed to Naruto for a hug and Kakashi did something similar with his Sharingan and he also hugged Naruto. "Why aren't you hugging Naruto Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a stern eyes.

"Me, Naruto and Minato set this up as a kind of prank which failed miserably by the fact that you guys looked at him and observed him instead of just being shocked as the plan was. Also me and Naruto are both male and brothers, so I don't find a need to hug him." Sasuke stated not mentioning that he and Naruto hugged the night before and that Sasuke was actually the one who initiated the hug.

But then again who cares for those petty details, certainly not Sasuke. "Sasuke the true reason is because you hugged me yesterday when I came home right." Naruto stated looking at the Uchiha.

"Naruto shut up before I kill you." Sasuke threatened leaking Killing Intent.

"Sasuke we both now that I am stronger and get away from me with that petty Killing Intent, you call yourself a Uchiha and you can't even give out a decent amount of Killing Intent, disgraceful." Naruto stated leaking 300 times the amount of Killing Intent as Sasuke making him fall to the ground along with everyone else minus of course Minato who was a genius and had to deal with Uzumaki Kushina and that was truly frightening. Minato would rather die like Senju Hashirama then end up being killed or even tortured by Kushina because it would honestly be frightening for him and of course he wouldn't wish that upon anyone, well maybe Orochimaru for taking Naruto from him but other than Orochimaru then no one should deserve the fate of being tortured or killed by Kushina.

"Fine." Was Sasuke gruff reply for being beaten so easily.

 **(Already 5,000 words and so far is around 2,000 more words than the last longest chapter and I'm not even done yet... It's 1:10 A.M give me a break...)**

"So Naruto what do you want for your birthday?" Minato questioned.

"A jutsu." Naruto replied stars forming inside of his eyes.

Minato completely sweat dropped hoping for anything else from the almost 14 year old. "Anything else?" Minato asked slightly worried for the state of Naruto's mind.

"A kunai?" Naruto answered, but making it sound like a question.

"Oh. My. God this is going to be hard." Minato complained.

Who knew that trying to get your son, who was locked up by Orochimaru somehow for two years, a present was so hard. So Minato did what any other father would do if his child had been adopted, he asked the adoptive parents. "Fugaku my friend how have you been?" Minato asked trying to ease the tension.

"Minato what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked barely looking up.

"Well you see, Naruto's birthday is coming up and I don't a shoe fly's clue about what to buy him." Minato stated sheepishly.

"And so you asked me." Fugaku finished.

"So what did you buy when he was younger?" Minato questioned.

"He was around eight and wasn't a ninja at the time I bought him birthday presents." Fugaku replied.

"Yes, but he was a genius in the first place so I doubt that you randomly got him video games or something similar." Minato responded.

"Every birthday I taught him more advanced Uchiha Kata." Fugaku answered.

"I will teach him the Hiraishin for his birthday." Minato announced.

Fugaku however completely fell down onto the ground because of how he came to the conclusion. Naruto asked for a jutsu and Minato questioned his sanity and when Naruto asked for a kunai, Minato thought it was worse. So what does he do? He chooses to teach Naruto a jutsu that involves kunai. "So you are going to be teaching him a jutsu that utilizes kunai?" Fugaku questioned after standing up.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Minato asked.

"He asks for a jutsu and a kunai and you come to me looking for a solution that's neither of those and then you come to the conclusion to teach him something that is both of them." Fugaku replied.

"Oh, yeah." Minato replied sheepishly.

"Do whatever you want but I will be giving him a few thousand ryo." Fugaku stated.

Minato understood what Fugaku meant but he was still going to be going with his idea of teaching Naruto the Hiraishin, because it is after all Minato's signature move, albeit he did steal it off of the Nidaime's dead arms. He may even teach Naruto the rasengan. Now that Minato's truly thinking about it, the Rasengan would be a much easier jutsu for Naruto to learn. But Minato was dead set on making Iwagakure fear not one but two Hiraishin users. It would make Iwagakure too afraid to even think of attacking Konoha, a perfect way to make his son happy and increase Konoha's military might.

Minato could already feel Onoki's fear when he reveals that Naruto could use the Hiraishin. When Naruto's birthday finally came to light Minato walked up to Naruto. "Naruto I am sorry to say that I didn't buy you anything nor am I going to pay you ryo." Minato started.

"Your presence is enough for me Tou-San." Naruto replied hugging him.

"But I have decided earlier today that I am going to be teaching you the Hiraishin." Minato finished, watching as Naruto's eyes fill with stars.

Naruto quickly tackles Minato to the ground in a ferocious hug. "Thank you so much." Naruto thanked with absolute happiness etched onto his face.

"Sasuke did you hear that?" Naruto asked his brother.

" Yes and I am happy for you." Sasuke replied, a bit jealous that Naruto got to learn a new jutsu without him but he should be used to it, Naruto was after all taught more advanced things due to him being a genius and a prodigy.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked looking for his teammate.

"She is somewhere." Sasuke answered not knowing the answer himself.

"You're so very helpful." Naruto remarked sarcastically.

"I live to please." Sasuke stated.

"You don't even have to try hard." Naruto retorted.

"At least I'm not a try hard." Sasuke stated.

"That was a fail Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata said interrupting their bickering.

.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, I was about to go look for you when this teme got in my way." Naruto stated looking at Hinata.

"Good to see you Naruto-Kun." Hinata stated.

"Good to see you too Hinata-Chan." Naruto replied hugging Hinata and forcing her off her feet, due to him being around a foot taller than her.

Hinata quickly returned the hug after a moment. **(I can't write romance, so I'm very sorry if this sounds completely stupid, I'm trying here. I mean look at the failure of a dipcifica book I wrote, I completely skipped any and all romance and it was originally classified as a romance book...)** "So I see that you guys are close." Sasuke stated trying to break up whatever the heck they were doing.

Naruto and Hinata glared wholeheartedly at the Uchiha. "We will kill you." Hinata and Naruto somehow spoke at the exact same time to add an extra effect of scary.

Who wouldn't be afraid when your stronger and faster brother and his angry girlfriend thing were both staring at you probably imagining your death in the most painful way they can think of. "He he, I'll be over there now." Sasuke stated walking over to the other side of the kitchen and sprinting out of the general area from there.

"How are my lovely students?" Kakashi asked hopping in out of nowhere.

"Great, we heard that after our Sensei supposedly died today." Hinata and Naruto again spoke at the same time, trying to frighten their former Jounin leader.

"Well I didn't have any plans for dying on my schedule today but I can go add it if you would like." Kakashi joked.

"Thank you for offering and we will take you up on that offer." Naruto replied for the both of them.

 **-_-Fin -_-**

 **I hoped that you guys enjoyed the longest chapter of this story that has come out. It is only 6,110 words so I have no idea why I made a author's note kind of thing at 5 k words. It's 12:35 A.M and I have school later today. I hope that you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. I hope to see you in the next update. - The ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/ Published 3/29/17**


	19. Chapter 18

Minato Namikaze was angry. He heard of his sons death and went ballistic. He marched right over and killed each and every Uchiha there, causing the Uchiha massacre. He walked into the arena during the Chuunin exams and destroyed everything there causing what seemed like a Chuunin exam invasion. He nearly killed Hiruzen almost causing the death of the Sandaime Hokage. He murdered the author so that there were no witnesses. He stood there with a proud smile on his face because of how well he worked and efficiently. Not even the second paragraph and he destroyed Konoha and killed the author. Minato was happy with his work so he wrote himself off of the Naruto script and made himself disappear making the Yondaime Hokage someone else and Naruto's father someone else, Minato felt bad for Kushina but he knew that she would probably be better off with someone that wouldn't kill their own existence because their son got killed.

 **I'm sorry for this but I had no Idea what to put down for this chap-**

"DIE!." Minato states pointing the kunai towards me.

 **"We can talk about this Minato, I can laugh at you and you go across the fourth wall back into your home." I negotiate.**

"That's a terrible idea, now DIE!" He states throwing the kunai at me.

 **Hello there Minato here and now I am the bolded one, the one that causes everyone in this story to quake hhahhahhhahahahaaaahhahhhhhhahhhhhahahhahahahahhahahhhahhahahahaha**

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the April fools thing. For I, Namikaze Minato wrote most of it, except for when that pesky author tried to continue writing it. I mean who takes a kunai in the head, heart, and other organs and still try to write their story. I hope you guys enjoyed this update and I hope to see you in the next one. - Namikaze Minato**

 **Finished/ Published APRIL FOOLS**


	20. Chapter 18 (Real one)

-_-Third Person Point of View -_-

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good day. There was a lot of paper work, his successor felt like taking a two year long coma that has yet to end, and Naruto was still dead. Okay the last one should be self explanatory because not many people are known to have come back to life after death. Minato however has been in his comatose state ever since he learned of Naruto's state. After of course he went and beat the person Naruto sacrificed himself for, to an inch of his life only stopping when someone said that he would be stopping on Naruto's grave if he were to kill Sasuke. After words Minato passed out on the waiting bench outside of the Hokage's office and from there he remained sleeping until someone announced that Minato had somehow induced himself into a coma.

"Why did Naruto have to die?" The Sandaime wonders.

"Maybe Kami wanted their last true subordinate." Kakashi replies coming out of nowhere.

"Maybe Kami wanted to spite us for how Naruto was treated during his first four years of life." Jiraiya adds coming out of the window.

"Maybe they wanted to do the Uchiha another grievance." Fugaku states.

"Huh, we will never get an answer will we?" Hiruzen asks.

"We may cling to the hope that we will find out, and with that hope we may find some kind of peace." Jiraiya states trying to stay the optimistic.

"Ever the optimistic Jiraiya." Fugaku states slightly glaring at the Sannin.

"If no one else is an optimistic then you can count on me to try to lighten up your day." Jiraiya yells.

"That's the only reason we keep you around." Hiruzen joked.

"That and Icha Icha." Kakashi adds.

"I feel like I'm being used." Jiraiya joked.

"You are." Fugaku states using his emotionless tone for this certain sentence.

"Shouldn't you be training your sons?" Hiruzen asks the Uchiha.

"Itachi said he was going to be training Sasuke today." Fugaku answered.

Team Seven may no longer be a true team, but they still do C rank missions together from time to time, and with two Jounin level combatants in Kakashi and Sasuke then most missions would be a breeze but they stayed with C rank missions all the time. Two extremely powered Genin and their Jounin leader, a said tale if you know what happened to the third one. But we don't have to go over that again so we should go back to being a happy fun times story right? Well it's too bad for you because this story was never meant to be happy, the pairings are just pairings, I never said as the author I was going to explore those pairings, I never said anybody was going to be happy, but for now you're going to have to see what happens next or else you won't know if this is one of those generic run of the mill Naruto comes back from the dead and is stronger and has an odd vengeance for Konoha. Why do you think I had him be adopted by the Uchiha. For fun times and giggles among the Uchiha.

The truth is that the plot I am slowly developing here has the hope of angering the crowd in such a way that they like the story. I am joking about the last part, nobody should enjoy this story in all honesty, I am a young writer that is prone to make mistakes others would notice right away but I am ignorant because in my mind everything makes sense, albeit I know that what ever happens in my mind differs from the view of most of society, I am constantly toning down my thoughts for this story, I mean this story would have at least four thousand more words had I wanted it too, and it would have only been explanations about everything that the characters say from the characters point of view. But seeing as how I'm taking up most of this chapters words with this, maybe I should stop and go back to the plot, if there is a plot and everything I have said in the past two hundred words are true. I hope you guys see everything I see, because while I am ignorant to things like grammar and how to correctly state things, and yes I saw your review Jouis about how I just said that Naruto is a genius without easing it in but at the moment that I wrote that, which was in early November just a few months after school had started and I had yet to truly care for my writing, I mean at that time all of my other stories had taken off and this one was way behind, at around five parts my newer story had almost the same amount of views. But this shouldn't concern you right, it shouldn't have mattered that in the mind of the author that this story was flopping for him to take his mind off of it for a little moment before developing a plot for this story. I took that break, it went from late November to nearly Christmas when I updated, and now I am updating every week and sometimes I update twice or three times if you're truly lucky or unlucky if you dislike my story.

Look at this my rant has breached three hundred words and I am still going, read my other books on Wattpad and you will notice that they have less parts and less views, but the thing is that this book isn't even my eldest book and it multiplies the views of the oldest book by eight times, this being around four thousand and that other being around five hundred, albeit on Fanfiction this has already has five thousand views and it has only been out for a month. Not only that but I am constantly getting notifications about this story and it keeps getting more votes, which is amazing mind you, but I can't help but feel my other stories on Wattpad are drowning because some people automatically look towards this story because it has the most views, parts, votes, and comments. With that being said I will take the blame for updating this story more frequently than my other stories, for example the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki I adopted off of pine trees, I adopted it with the hopes of making it longer and being better to the readers of the book, and I have failed miserably in my mind, in two months I have updated only five chapters reaching the length of only ten thousand words, and to make it worse all I have done is read through the original book and make edits and changes to it to fit my liking so far, I haven't even finished the original writing of the book therefor I am failing the book and being a terrible adoptive writer. But I won't give up on that book, not yet I am going to be writing it whenever I am not writing this book.

This rant is now breaching five hundred words and is longer than Chapter one of this story by four hundred words. I am going to be going back to older chapters sooner and later and making them abide by the rules of the plot I am trying to keep steady. To all of the people who viewed this book on Fanfiction when it just came out I must apologize for not knowing how to not make it Html code, can you blame me though it didn't say anything about it being randomly Html code, but I have since fixed it and found out it that it was that broken way because of a mistake I did when I was copying the chapters from here over there, I hadn't pressed enter a second time when I needed to and that caused it to be messed up. To all of you on Wattpad I hope that you guys are still finding whatever makes you read this readable because it would be nice to have more comments or reviews on my works, while I do get one every once in a while when you react to the words that I said and how it may be funny or that you agree, for example user DemonNicky agrees with the idea of shipping Sakura with death. I know that some of the Wattpad readers have commented on Hinata's introduction thing a lot of times because of how confident I had portrayed her and how she boldly stated what she had stated and I know that she is so much more confident then she was in any part of Naruto except for when she protects him from Pein, but you guys have to know that somewhere earlier in the story I stated that Naruto had gotten Hinata over her stumbling, mainly because it was annoying me to constantly break up words with one of these -.

Sasuke was still slightly emo instead of the happy cheerful little thing that we saw in the anime, is that something you want to talk about. I brought this up because I tried to make Sasuke happy but every time I tried to it felt as if I was ruining his character worse and I didn't want to break another character after changing Naruto so drastically, and before you say what I think you'll say, yes he did keep his stubbornness and his desire to keep everyone safe and to bring peace to this world, but what other than that and appearance are they the same, my Naruto is smarter and has a family, that Naruto is stupid and hated by most things. Now another thing is I didn't go in depth about missions, and unlike most stories I don't think that I even mentioned the Tora mission aside from a sentence. So overall I have taken a off step, in all honesty in the beginning when I made this story it was planned to be a Sasuke and Naruto brothers and unstoppable pair, before I thought that, _that_ kind of story was overused and I didn't want to follow that trend, while I won't be telling you any spoilers I hope that you guys are going to be ready for the role that Itachi might play, for now though nothing is set in stone and I can't truly say what I have in my mind right now is what's going to happen, like my other stories I have created goals in my head for the story that I was currently writing, for example the dipcific and Percy Jackson stories in which the main goal was to make them combine into one story and I completed that and I hadn't known what to do from their.

This rant thing has now breached one thousand words and is still going main goal of this story was the completion of the wave arc with one member of my team Seven dying. Then when I decided that who that was I created a new goal, in which I won't tell you because it would count as a spoiler seeing as how I haven't completed this goal yet. Anybody else listen to their playlist before it randomly switched from the Skillet and 3 days Grace song to Let it Go because someone added it to your playlist when you weren't paying attention. By the way I'm sorry if you guys are confused with the amount of times I have switched topics, I just write the first thing that comes into my mind when it comes to my mind. I also apologize if anything seems contradictory to something I said earlier, like I said first thing that comes to mind is not always something that fits in with what I had been saying. I am going to be continuing the story in a few more words because I think that this being around 1200 words is a lot of words and I should should go back to the plot of this story before I get completely lost among this rant.

-_-Back to plot -_-

"Sandaime-Sama Yondaime-Sama is waking up." A random Chuunin states walking into the room with Fugaku, Jiraiya, the Sandaime, and Hatake Kakashi.

All of which shot piercing stares at the Chuunin, the Chuunin for all of his strength barely stopped a whimper from coming from his throat when faced with four S rank shinobi. "Thank you, now leave." The Sandaime orders.

Jiraiya and Kakashi already left, leaving to look for their student or teacher. Fugaku however sprinted towards Sasuke in a way to protect Sasuke from his stronger friend. The Sandaime watched all of this happen with an amused grin, before heading out himself towards his successor and predecessor.

-_-Hospital -_-

Namikaze Minato felt strange, he woke up in a hospital bed instead of his home where he slept. Maybe Naruto brought him to the hospital because Minato hadn't woken up the first time or something. "Minato you're awake!" Jiraiya states.

"Of course I am I was only out for a day sensei, I shouldn't have trained Naruto that hard." Minato states.

Seeing the confused look on Jiraiya's face made him wonder. "How long was I out Jiraiya-Sensei?" Minato questions.

"Two years." Jiraiya answers.

"How? I was training Naruto and now I'm gone for two years, you're pulling my leg aren't you, Naruto you shouldn't have tried another one of these pranks, you know how fast I catch on." Minato states waiting for Naruto to burst out and say that Minato got him.

"Minato Naruto is still dead." Jiraiya states with a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about, I was training him before I went to sleep?" Minato questions glaring at his teacher.

"Don't you remember, you went insane after you heard of Naruto's death, so far insane that you put yourself into a coma." Jiraiya replied without breaking a straight face.

"Jiraiya if you're joking I will kill you." Minato threatens.

"I am not joking Minato, Naruto is still dead." Jiraiya replies still maintaining his straight face.

"You taught him the Rasengan and you still say that he is dead." Minato states.

"I never taught him the Rasengan Minato, he has beem dead fro two years, you almost killed Sasuke." Jiraiya replied.

It hit Minato, he remembered attacking Sasuke saying that he wasn't worth Naruto's life when he saw Sasuke crying, mourning after his brother's death. "N-Naruto's dead." Minato stutters tears flooding his face.

"Let it all out Minato." Jiraiya states pulling Minato into a comforting hug.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope that you guys enjoyed this update. I hope to see each and every single one of you in the next update. I'm sorry about the 1,100 words of me ranting, I honestly shouldn't have done it but I didn't know what to write when I was thinking of what to do next and I just started writing first thing on my mind. - ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Updated 4/3/17


	21. Chapter 19

-_- Third Person Point of View -_-

Four years have passed since Naruto's death, two years since the return if Namikaze Minato, and a few months after Minato awoke from his coma. Why should this matter some of you may be asking. The reason is because everything has happened and with what happens comes the repercussions. For example, Minato coming back alive caused Konoha to become feared again, which caused Danzo to be happy and the rest of the villages to plot for a way to bring down the power house that is Konoha. With a legendary Sannin, two Hokage's, and a huge list of A to S rank shinobi, Konoha was truly the strongest village.

Sunagakure was just happy that they were allies with this power house for it brought a lot less to fear, but they still feared. They feared that Konoha would break their alliance and there truly wasn't much they could do against it. Out of the five major hidden villages Sunagakure was the weakest one, even though Kirigakure just went through a bloody civil war. The only reason Sunagakure was a major village was that it was largely better than the minor village strength wise, still not holding a candle to any of the other major villages, and of course Sunagakure being allies with Konoha doesn't deter them from their huge rank.

Why is this story explaining to us the strength and weaknesses of Sunagakure you may be wondering. When it comes down to it, when everyone fears someone they tend to want to team up against that something and take it down. The first example of this was the massacre that the Shodaime Hokage did when he eliminated Kage's and their soldiers. We have already gone into the Shodaime's strength in a different chapter, which if this story were to guess was chapter 17 if it's not do comment or leave a review and tell the author when it was. Minato however could not take the pressure as the Shodaime Hokage, or even close, with the Raikage coming close to him in speed meaning that Minato had a rival or someone who could tie him in strength that decreased his chances of winning by a lot. Even after the battle with Madara, which broke down his body intensely, Hashirama still didn't have a rival in power only his brother Tobirama beat him in the speed compartment.

Now the story knows that it has already gone over most of this stuff so you're probably wondering why the story is telling you this again. Well let's just say that the other four major villages are going to be teaming up against Konoha. Now before you ask, yes that includes Sunagakure. Will Konoha survive, that's yet to be seen, as the story just revealed where it's going and where it's going to go is a very fun place, but because the story is probably boring you with this monologue of sorts, the story has decided to give you a short flash back before the story continues.

-_- _Flash Back_ -_-

 _Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of his adoptive father with a smile on his face. "Tou-San, we are going to be going on our first C rank mission." The second genius of the family states._

 _"I believe you will be able to complete the mission correct." The Uchiha patriarch states sternly._

 _"Of course Tou-San I won't let anything come into my way of completing this mission." Naruto reassures using a serious tone._

 _It didn't get rid of the bad feeling Fugaku had about this mission before though. "Just make sure you and Sasuke get back home alright." Fugaku orders._

 _"I wouldn't dream it any other way." Naruto replies._

 _"Good." Fugaku states feeling slightly better._

 _"Plus it's only a C rank missions, unless random bandits can beat us then we should be fine." Naruto replied in deep thought._

 _"Never think that you are above a kind of mission because you're a genius, use your skills and think straight, don't let arrogance take control of you." Fugaku warns sternly._

 _"Who would have thought that the leader on one of the most arrogant clans would warn their child about arrogance, that's quite ironic if you think about it Tou-San." Naruto replies with a smirk._

 _"Just get back home." Mikoto states entering the conversation._

 _"I will Kaa-San." Naruto states before heading towards his bed._

-_- _Back to plot_ -_-

So the story may be thinking that the reader is wondering about how Naruto will be involved in this war. The quick and easy answer is that he won't, for the dead cannot take place in fights of the living, the story thinks it made it clear that it killed of Naruto without any regrets. Yes the story realizes that it was only three or four chapters ago, but it still means Naruto is dead! Now let's get back to Minato.

"Minato the other villages are plotting." Jiraiya warns standing in the window.

"That's disturbing." Minato replies looking worried.

"We haven't yet received word from Sunagakure of their involvement in the war." Jiraiya states.

"Jiraiya I want you to go to Sunagakure and hear their response, bring Kakashi with you and a dozen Anbu in the case that they want to make any hostile moves." Minato orders.

"It will be done Minato." Jiraiya states leaving from the window to get Kakashi.

Minato proceeded Jiraiya's leaving by ordering Danzo into the room. "Danzo I need your root ANBU for a mission." Minato states.

"Straight to business eh." Danzo states.

"We have a war brewing and Konoha will need every shinobi we can get, your Anbu root will be no different." Minato sternly states.

"I understand, may I understand the mission." Danzo requests.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi and the root members you will be sending are going to be visiting Sunagakure to find out if they are going to be helpful to us in the war, if anything hostile happens with Jiraiya, Kakashi and the root Anbu I think that they will be able to hold themselves until reinforcements come, now if Sunagakure decides to help us then we will have Shikaku make a new plan with Sunagakure's might involved." Minato briefs.

"Why do we need Sunagakure's help?" Danzo inquired with a critical eye.

"While Konoha may be the strongest of the major villages we can't alone take down three major villages and at least ten minor villages." Minato replies.

"That many villages are after us, never thought I'd see the day." Danzo states, even for his insane standards he knew Konoha wouldn't be able to make it in one piece without help.

"I never wanted to see this day, Jiraiya's ideals for peace are going to have to be postponed another war." Minato states sadly.

"The root Anbu will be for Jiraiya's assistance at the gate tomorrow." Danzo states before walking away.

"Now I see why Hiruzen kept Danzo around, paranoia is truly a pain in the ass." Minato grumbles.

The next day Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, and a surprising two dozen root Anbu were standing ready at the gate. "Minato only requested one dozen Anbu." Jiraiya states only slightly surprised by the amount of Anbu there.

"Danzo-Sama said to bring more in the case that we need more help." The commander root Anbu states.

"Understood." Jiraiya states, paranoia could be helpful should thinks become sour.

"Let's go top speed to Sunagakure." Jiraiya states before sprinting off to Sunagakure.

Everyone watched with sweat drops when Jiraiya left their sight, was he insane. Running at full speed to Sunagakure would leave them exhausted and with Jiraiya being the fastest one there, they had no chance of catching up to him and telling him that. Jiraiya eventually came back to the group, in which most members told him why it would be stupid to run at full speed, but even so they would be moving at a fast pace to bring a usual three day travel to around two days. When they finally arrived at Sunagakure instead of being exhausted which Jiraiya's idea would have done, they felt ready and aware.

"Halt, state your name, and business for Sunagakure." A Chunin guard states.

"I am the hermit of Mount Myoboku, it is I the toad Mountain Sage, the great gallant Jiraiya!" Jiraiya introduces.

The Chuunin looks up in shock, he hadn't expected a Sannin to be at the village gates. But what he saw made him even more surprised, he saw Hatake Kakashi and a few hidden Anbu members hiding among them. "You may enter." The Chuunin weakly replied.

"Thank you." Jiraiya states before walking in with the rest of the group, heading straight for the Kazekage's tower.

"Welcome to the Kazekage's office." The secretary welcomes.

"Thank you." Kakashi replies with his closed eye smile.

"Hello Kazekage-Sama." Jiraiya states slightly bowing when he entered the room.

"Jiraiya, it's a surprise to see you." Rasa the Kazekage replies.

"We have business to attend to Kazekage-Sama." Kakashi interrupts.

"That we do have Hatake Kakashi." Rasa admits.

"Let's get straight to the point, Rasa are you going to help Konoha in the next war?" Jiraiya questioned.

"We of Sunagakure have yet to fully reach a conclusion, but we have scheduled that last meeting for this reason later today, so if you want to stay until then you are welcome to join the meeting and listen to our meeting." Rasa offers.

"Are you sure it's wise to allow the Konoha shinobi to listen to a council meeting, what if it gets side tracked and they hear of our other plans?" A Sunagakure adviser asks whispering in the Kazekage's ear.

"I'm sure we will be fine." Rasa whispers back.

"I trust you not to make a mistake." The adviser states before leaving.

"When is the meeting." Jiraiya inquires.

"It is planned to be at around six later today, if you want to show up do not be late." Rasa warns, particularly looking at Kakashi, for he had heard of the man's tendency to be late.

"I shall show up 15 minutes before the recommended time, while I don't know if Kakashi will even be on time if he decides to show up, unless I carry him there that is." Jiraiya states eyeing down the Hatake.

"I will count on it." Rasa replies before Jiraiya left his office.

Later it turned out that neither Jiraiya or Kakashi showed up for the meeting, albeit there were a few Root Anbu lurking around the meeting. "Greetings everyone in the council, since Jiraiya and Kakashi have not joined us for this meeting we can talk freely about the plans." Rasa opens up the council meeting with a greeting.

" Are you sure we aren't being accompanied by different shinobi other than Jiraiya or Kakashi?" A council member questioned.

"Of course." Rasa replies.

"Okay now all in favor in helping Konoha in this hopeless war, please raise your hand." Rasa states already knowing how many people would raise their hands.

A few seconds later zero people raised their hands. "All in favor of helping the other villages destroy Konoha, please raise your hand." Rasa states again knowing what would happen.

Everyone in the council raised their hands except for the root Anbu hiding in the corner of course. "The decision has been made, Konoha shall be razed to the ground, so let's start with the Yondaime's student and teacher." Rasa states before plotting a way to kill the Sannin and Hatake.

When the plan is set in stone and the root Anbu got every bit of information they could, they ran back to Jiraiya to relay the message. "Jiraiya-Sama Rasa has created a plan to kill you and Hatake-Sama." a root Anbu began before filling Jiraiya in on all of the details to the plan.

"Thank you, for the details now send back a letter to Konoha telling Minato of everything that has taken place." Jiraiya orders.

"Of course Jiraiya-Sama." The root Anbu states before leaving.

"Kakashi you up for a fight?" The Sannin asks his companion.

"As ready as possible to face one of the great villages, two verses a village I always expected you and Minato-Sensei to be the ones doing this not me." Kakashi admits.

"We're both S ranked shinobi and Sunagakure is the weakest great village." Jiraiya states trying to raise Kakashi's morals.

"You're forgetting that this is still a great village and while we're both S ranked shinobi we aren't strong enough to take thousands of shinobi on by ourselves." Kakashi states.

"We don't have to kill each and every single one of the shinobi here, we just have to wait it out and kill as many as we can before reinforcements come." Jiraiya explains.

"The probability that we die is still high, even with the root Anbu here with us." Kakashi reasons.

"We just have to bring out our summons and we will have a distinct advantage, with a few giant toads, me in sage mode, a bunch of your dog summons, and you we will be unstoppable for a while." Jiraiya explains trying to get Kakashi out of the more pessimistic thoughts about how this fight will end up.

"I say we just retreat and strengthen Konoha shinobi's before the war starts, training the next generation." Kakashi replies.

"We will do that when we are done with this fight." Jiraiya states.

"You're arrogance is your weak spot Jiraiya, you may be a Sannin but this is a major village, sure you would easily take control of wave because they don't have shinobi but a major village is out of our reach, even if Tsunade was her and Orochimaru was still loyal and in this fight." Kakashi states.

"I'm not being arrogant, I know that I can't take this village on my own which is why we are stalling Minato is going to come later with the reinforcements and utterly destroy this place, all we have to do is weaken them up a tiny bit for Minato to come and finish it up." Jiraiya explains to his students student.

"What about the Ichibi, what if they release the Jinchuuriki onto us?" Kakashi questions.

"Me and Minato made seals that target Biju chakra and contain it to the point where it's completely useless." Jiraiya replies.

"Fine, but if you are to die then you shouldn't blame me." Kakashi states.

"I'd blame you if you stabbed a Chidori through me though." Jiraiya joked, before he remembered something.

Kakashi was shooting him a withering glare, he joked about one of the few things you shouldn't joke about. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I was just joking and playing around I kinda forgot about what happened." Jiraiya apologizes.

"You shouldn't have forgotten, I never will." Kakashi replies coldly before leaving the area.

"Well that was just _great_ " Jiraiya complains to himself.

"You really did do a good job at pissing off my student didn't you?" Minato questions.

"Yeah I am good at doing that though." Jiraiya replies to his student.

"Tell me everything that has happened so far, and tell me whether Sunagakure will be helping us in this war." Minato ordered jumping straight to business.

"Sunagakure is not planning to help us, going as far as to help the other countries destroy us, It's Uzushiogakure all over again." Jiraiya jokes.

Minato glared at Jiraiya. "You are having bad luck with jokes today, too loved females in one day." Minato states glaring at Jiraiya.

"Oh come on she didn't even die by then." Jiraiya complains.

"I never met most of her family, and for a clan that the ability to live for over one hundred years that's saying something." Minato replies.

"I'm sorry Minato but let's just be ready, we were warned that they plan to attack us tomorrow." Jiraiya warns.

"I will be ready, I am already in the process of making more Hiraishin Kunai for this village's destruction. If we destroy Sunagakure under the pretext that they attacked Konoha and we acted in revenge, to use Sunagakure as an example as to slow down the chances of war for a little bit longer so we can better prepare our armies.

-_-Fin -_-

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that I went through things fastly and I rushed quite a bit of things in this chapter, but I've been hoping to possibly finish this story, that is if I can't think of something else to do after the war. I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter if there is stuff wrong with it, I'm truly sorry. My left eye is burning in pain right now so I'm going to sleep. I hope to see you with my right eye in the next update. - ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Published 4/9/17


	22. Chapter 20

-_- Third Person Point of View -_-

Namikaze Minato and Jiraiya looked at Sunagakure through their window, marveling about how such a happy village could be planning an attack on them. Albeit Sunagakure didn't know that Minato was going to be there for the fight, which made the Konoha shinobi out strength their opponent, at this point Sunagakure's only hope is that numbers will prevail over skill. Iwagakure already knows that numbers will not prevail because they have a first hand experience of Minato destroying armies by himself in the blink of an eye, overall Sunagakure was screwed. "Where are they going to ambush us again?" Minato questions.

"The hot springs, somehow they found out that both me and Kakashi are perverts." Jiraiya answers.

"As if you try to hide the fact that you're a pervert." Minato retorts.

"True, true." Jiraiya admits.

"I'm going to need you to wait at the hot springs until they attack, and when they attack I want you to throw the Hiraishin kunai that you keep on you and summon me so we can show the might of Konoha to other villagers." Minato states as if he was in a rally.

"'Might of Konoha' really, you couldn't say anything better than _that_. May I remind you that each of the villagers attacking Konoha have at least one tailed beast, Kumogakure and Iwagakure having two of them. Konoha only has me and you as power houses and compared to the other ones we are a bit frail." Jiraiya reminds.

"Of course we are going to be looking frail. We are going to be attacked by the other four great villages after all. Which is why we have to fight Sunagakure to a standstill in a intimidative way, and act as if it's Sunagakure's fault for the fight and the losses they get." Minato replies.

"Or this could end up backfiring and make the other villages think that we are so weak that we have to take down the weakest village to show our strength." Jiraiya states.

"That may be but that is a risk we are going to have to take." Minato responds.

"We truly don't have to do this Minato, we could after all go after Kirigakure and do the same thing without as much back lash." Jiraiya tries.

"We already have this set up for Sunagakure so we should take the opportunity and you should stop questioning your Kage's ideas." Minato states ending off in a threat.

"Fine, fine, now what?" Jiraiya questions.

"We've been over the plan!" Minato screams in frustration.

"Oh, yeah." Jiraiya states sheepishly.

' _Why do I have to have a stupid Sensei_ ' Minato questions in his thoughts.

-_-Later at the hot springs -_-

"You think we can take them?" One Suna Anbu asks.

"Not at the slightest, which is why we are the distraction." The other Anbu replies.

"I kinda forgot about that." The first Suna Anbu replies.

"And this is why we don't let newbies take complicated jobs." The second Anbu replies.

"I have been in Anbu for one year!" The younger Suna Anbu states.

"That's impressive, most of us die at the ripe age of two months in, which makes me wonder why we are terminating our alliance with Konohagakure." The older Anbu sarcastically states before going to a more serious tone.

"I know, especially with Namikaze Minato coming back to life." The younger Anbu states with a confused look under his mask.

"What confuses me more is the fact that we are going to be targeting the last people with a bond with Namikaze Minato other than maybe the Sandaime Hokage." The older Anbu replies.

"I have an odd feeling that we aren't going to survive this." The younger one states with an odd feeling in his gut.

"You should always have that feeling when you go into a fight, it increases your senses, which in turn makes you more prepared for random things happening in the battle." The older Anbu states, trying to act sagely.

"You do not pull of the 'Sagely' act as well as someone I know, or someone who is actually old enough to act as if they are the same age as dirt." The younger Anbu replies.

"That was quite rude." The older Anbu states.

"Well good luck out there." The younger Anbu states leaving.

"Good luck _my son_." The older Anbu whispers as he watched his son leave him.

"I know what you're feeling, your son leaving you with a high chance of not coming back and add the fact that you didn't tell him you're his father." A mysterious person states.

"Thanks I just hope we survive this so I can talk this over with him." The father replies thinking that he is talking to an ally.

"Don't worry you'll both meet up in heaven soon enough." The mysterious person states.

"Who are you?" The father asks falling into a defensive stance.

"Too late." Minato states slitting the throat of his fellow father.

Minato quickly flashed to the son without the notorious yellow flash of course, for he didn't want his position to be compromised. "The person you just talked to was your father." Minato whispered into the sons ear.

"As if he could be my father, he always acts cold around me as if he has a vengeance against me." The son states.

"He's just not good at giving parental love is all." Minato states.

"Are you going to ask me to try to understand him?" The son asks sharply.

"Nope, all I hope is that you talk to him in the afterlife." Minato states.

"Wh-" The son starts only to be met with a kunai embedded inside of his throat.

"As fun as this father son counselling has been I have to go, I bid you adieu" Minato states leaving the corpses of the father and the son.

'How I wish the son was Naruto and I was the father and of course we don't die like these people.' Minato wishes, thinking about the family he just murdered.

Minato thus walked up to the next few Suna Anbu and murdered them in a flash.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I'm sorry for such a long wait and of course a chapter that isn't worthy of that wait. I'm trying to start the next update in a few minutes to try and catch up to lost time. After I finished my current goal I already have my next goal set up and well all I have to do is complete this goal. Oh and on a side note, on Wattpad this story has over 5,000 views, and I would like to thank you all for that, while on Fanfiction I have 7,154 views which is amazing, I hope you guys continue reading my stories because it means a lot, especially when you know that thousands of people have read your stories. Please comment or leave a review because I love to respond to things via private messages or a straight up reply. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. I hope to see you all in the next update. - ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Updated 4/17/17


	23. Chapter 21

-_-Third Person's Point of View -_-

The Chuunin and Jounin attacked Jiraiya and Kakashi, while wondering where the Anbu were. Jiraiya was having so much fun, he shouldn't have even tried arguing with Minato about this. One of the Suna Chuunin tried to sweep Jiraiya off of his feet so that his Jounin commander could nail him with a Futon jutsu, Jiraiya had different plans however and threw Minato's kunai at the face of the Chuunin, killing the Chuunin and summoning Minato. "I thought you would at least wait to bring me in." Minato states looking at his Sensei.

"There are _A LOT_ and I hoped you could lower their numbers with the Hiraishin." Jiraiya responds emphasizing the a lot.

"Kinda forgot about that." Minato states sheepishly.

"You forgot about the jutsu that got you here in the first place." Jiraiya asks dumb struck by his students behavior.

"Eh." Minato responds.

"Just do it." Jiraiya orders.

"I am the Hokage, so you have no authority ordering me around. Now I shall clear this army with the Hiraishin." Minato states, leaving a annoyed Jiraiya in his dust.

"Why do students not respect the words of the Sensei?" Jiraiya asks himself.

"Why don't you focus on this battle?" A Suna Jounin asks appearing behind Jiraiya.

"Did you say something?" Jiraiya asks leading the Suna Jounin to sweat drop.

'And there's the distraction.' Jiraiya thinks as his shadow clone poofs out of existence and he stabs the Suna Jounin.

"Minato how many have you killed?" Jiraiya asks his student after dispatching his own enemy.

"Only around two thousand shinobi." Minato responds causing Jiraiya to sweatdrop.

"Only two thousand?" Jiraiya asks ridiculously.

"I mean it took half my chakra?" Minato states, as a question, not truly knowing what to say to his former teacher.

"That makes life easier." Jiraiya states.

"Where's Kakashi?" Minato questions wondering for the safety of his student.

-_-Meanwhile-_-

Hatake Kakashi could be seen nose deep inside of a orange book. A Suna Jounin strikes from the left hoping to stab the Kakashi No Sharingan before they had to fight only to see Kakashi, still nose deep in his book, dodge his move and throw him over his shoulder. "My Genin team was better than you." Kakashi states still not looking up from his book.

Suna shinobi looked at the Hatake with shock, he just defeated one of the better Jounin's without looking up from his book. "Who's next?" Kakashi asks dangerously.

The Suna Jounin all were stiff wondering who might be the next target. "You will be next for slightly shivering there young boy." Kakashi states looking at a young Jounin.

The young Jounin however did not want to have any part of the Hatake and threw a smoke grenade and motioned for him and his teammates to strategically retreat. "Me and you Mrs. Book are going to have so much fun." Kakashi states bringing the book close to his mask.

"Hatake-Sama Namikaze-Sama requests your assistance." A random root Anbu states bringing Kakashi out of his 'alone' time with his book.

Kakashi however was not amused and without second thoughts or hesitation killed the root Anbu before focusing back onto his book.

-_- Back to Minato and Jiraiya -_-

Minato was frantically searching for his student when Kakashi and the root Anbu didn't show up to where he set up a meeting place, which was in the female locker room inside of the hot springs, mind you. Maybe Minato wasn't as anti-pervert as everyone thinks if the female area is his first area to set up guard, or maybe Minato wasn't a male... (After a short little visit from Minato coming into my room when I was typing this,) Okay Minato is a male, undoubtedly a male, now then let's go back to earlier...

When Minato arrived to see Kakashi his only thoughts were about what the heck he got himself into. His student was trying to kiss his orange book with his mask on and succeeding. Which is the most disturbing visual Minato had ever seen in his life, and to top it all off Minato died, when into the Shinigami's stomach and watched as the Shinigami tortured souls, so this was truly scary. When Minato came out of his stunned stupor he immediately teleported to the Hiraishin marker he placed on Jiraiya to escape such a vile scene.

When Minato arrived at Jiraiya's location he went back to killing Suna Jounin regularly, trying to forget the grievous act that Kakashi had bestowed upon him. Minato from the corner of his eyes saw a Suna Jounin commit Seppuku near the area where Kakashi was. 'Man if only that was me." Minato thought with envy.

"Minato how are you holding up?" Jiraiya asks his protege.

"I'm going great, how are you holding up, old man?" Minato retorts.

"That was rude, I'm only pushing 54 years of age." Jiraiya responds indignantly.

"Yes and I am pushing 22, somehow Kakashi is 31, albeit if I were still living then I would be rocking a good 34 years of age." Minato states.

"You're only three years older than Kakashi?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah, why?" Minato responds calmly.

"I thought you would have been a tiny bit older, seeing as how you were his jounin instructor." Jiraiya states.

"I was never his Jounin instructor, we were both Jounin at the time, but since I was more experienced and feared by Iwagakure I was put in charge of all of the missions that went down when I was on the team." Minato explains.

"When did we stop talking?" Jiraiya asks not realizing his student hid this amount of information from him.

"When I was dead for 12 years." Minato states casually while fighting Sunagakure as a whole.

"Well, it's good to have you now because I can figure out anything new and details like that." Jiraiya states.

"Well we can talk about this later, after we finish off Sunagakure." Minato responds killing another Sunagakure Jounin.

"Wait does that mean you impregnated Kushina at the age of 18?" Jiraiya asks when it comes to his mind.

"Yes now let's get back to killing Suna shinobi." Minato states killing another Suna Jounin.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I'm sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, but I just didn't know what to write about for a war, seeing as how I suck at fighting scenes, war scenes, which in my mind is a combination of fight scenes to great effect, is just something that I can't do. I am a tad bit sad that I didn't get any comments (Or reviews) on the last chapter (It's only been two days but whatever) now I'm not going to pull the douche "I'm not going to update until I get so and so comment and vote" because that would be ridiculous, I'm just going to hope you comment anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter nonetheless and I hope to see each and every single one of you in the next chapter, Which if everything goes good should be tomorrow but like always no promises. -ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Published 4/20/17


	24. Chapter 22

-_-Third Person Point of View -_-

Namikaze Minato sat in the Hokage office, preparing for the upcoming war. The semi-invasion on Sunagakure was a complete success, to the point where Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri stopped their pursuit on Konoha for a few years. Now though, Konoha will be going against three of the Elemental Nations, after obliterating Sunagakure. It made historians chuckle by the fact that it took three Elemental Nations to bring a smaller peaceful country as in Uzushiogakure and Konoha straight up destroyed a Elemental Nation by themselves with three known shinobi. The root Anbu were not said to be in the fight even though they killed around 300 citizens and shinobi alike.

"Dark times will be coming for the world." Minato states with his back towards his sensei.

"Yes they will be." Jiraiya responds chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Minato asks sharply.

"I find it funny that the 'Great Toad Sage' said that one of my students would save or ruin the world and you come back to life, then disturb the balance of the nations by your mere presence, and that causes a war on Konoha by all of the remaining Elemental Nations, and destroy an Elemental Nation." Jiraiya explains.

"So you think I'm..." Minato states leaving Jiraiya to figure the rest out.

"I always thought that you were the child of prophecy, but I never thought you would bring destruction to the world." Jiraiya states chuckling slightly at the end.

"I never thought I would amount to anything, but I had a goal and that goal-" Minato starts only to be cut off.

"I don't want a life story" Jiraiya interrupts.

"Ruining the mood Jiraiya, ruining the mood Jiraiya." Minato states.

"I don't want to hear something that will take away from my precious research." Jiraiya states with a lecherous grin.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, I the Hokage, _order_ you to not peak until the end of the war." Minato ordered of the his Sensei.

"You are so cruel." Jiraiya states with tears rolling down his eyes in waves.

"I'm just doing what I have to do as Hokage." Minato responds.

"Well it's still not something you should do to your Sensei." Jiraiya states as if he was scolding a child.

"Have you heard anything from Tsunade?" Minato asks ignoring Jiraiya's last comment.

"Yes, it seems like she will be back any time today." Jiraiya responds seriously.

"Good because we will need her for the upcoming war." Minato states.

"You've already told me this." Jiraiya states.

"I know, I just thought that you'd have forgotten with your old age." Minato teases.

"You're not being nice today." Jiraiya states jokingly.

"I'm trying to be prepared for Tsunade." Minato jokes back.

"You're going to have to be strong willed when talking to her." Jiraiya warns.

"I know." Minato replies.

"Pervert." Tsunade whispers viciously.

"What did you do Jiraiya?" Minato asks.

"I'll tell you what. He peeked on Shizune and me when we were bathing and he made us chase him all the way back to Konoha." Tsunade states angrily.

"Jiraiya I thought you found a logical way to bring them back without breaking anything." Minato states looking at his teacher as if he was completely stupid.

"Well I'm one of the only things that's going to be broken." Jiraiya offers up.

"So why do you want me here gaki?" Tsunade asks Minato.

"You have probably heard that Konoha is going to be in a war with Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure. So I have decided that if Konoha were to have both Sannin on our side we could have a fighting chance against our opponents. You're job will be to be a on the field medic with your assistant Shizune to try and lower casualties for our side." Minato explains.

"Who said we were going to do it?" Tsunade asks sharply.

"I as Hokage can order you to do this, your ability to run around not in the village during the peace times due to your title of Sannin is stripped away until the end of the war, and any type of refusal will be put down as insubordination and you will be imprisoned for a indefinite amount of time until your death." Minato states without hesitation to the older Shinobi.

"You think that just because your Hokage you can order me around?" Tsunade asks.

"I know that I can order you around. Any more words on this subject and you will be imprisoned and Shizune will be used for medical reasons with or without her consent until she breaks physically and mentally." Minato threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." Tsunade states shocked.

"I would and I will should the need arise." Minato responds.

"Fine, just try to give Shizune a lower workload than me." Tsunade states.

"She will be governed by you, with you so you get to choose her work load so long as everyone is healed." Minato replies with a smile.

"If that's all then I'll take my leave." Tsunade states leaving the office with Shizune.

"I think that went well knowing your teammate." Minato states with a sigh.

"I think that was the best I've ever seen of anyone bossing around Tsunade-Hime." Jiraiya admits.

"Now that that's over let's talk about military power of our enemies." Minato states to Jiraiya.

"That's fine by me." Jiraiya responds.

"Bring me Nara Shikaku." Minato orders a random Anbu in his office.

"Why do you want me?" Shikaku asks with appearing with an Anbu holding his arm.

"We are going over strategy to go against the armies we are facing, and we thought bringing the lead strategist would help us exponentially on creating a plan." Minato states with a welcoming smile.

"Troublesome." Shikaku mutters looking at the Hokage.

"Okay so Konoha has roughly 25,000 shinobi at our presence at most moments, 30,000 shinobi in all. Our enemies have a combined force of around 60,000 shinobi. Out of our 30,000 shinobi 8,000 of them are Genin and shouldn't be brought into the war unless it's a dire situation." Minato tells his strategist.

"So we are going to want to..." Shikaku states and explains his plan.

"Get ready Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure for Konoha will not go down without a fight." Minato warns talking to himself.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

What is Shikaku's plan, Will Konoha survive their fourth war or will they crumble to the ground. None of these will be answered in the next chapter. If you guys enjoyed this chapter which was a filler chapter by the war then please leave a comment or review and if you didn't like it tell me why with a comment or review. I hope to see you all in the next update. -ForgottenOrange

Finished/ Updated 4/23/17


	25. Chapter 23

**-_-Sasuke's Point of View -_-**

"Oh god my head hurts." I complain to noone in particular.

"He's awake!" A nurse screams shocked, hurting my ears.

"That hurt." I tell the nurse slightly angered.

"I'm sorry, we didn't think you would awake at this point." The nurse replied.

"What do you mean?" I ask the nurse confused.

"You've been in a coma for two months." The nurse replies.

"What do you mean?" I demand asking it again.

"After you saw Naruto die and you killed Haku you went into catatonic state and we were forced to put you into a coma." Kakashi answers coming out of nowhere.

"But what about Minato, and the war?" I ask staring at Kakashi.

"What are you talking about? Minato-Sensei has been dead for 14 years." Kakashi asks looking at me.

"But Minato came back after Naruto's death and then he went into a coma because he couldn't think of his son as dead, and then the other nations went to war with Konoha due to Minato being confirmed alive when everyone was told he died." I explain trying to make Kakashi remember.

"Sasuke when Minato went into a coma that must have been your mind reflecting on the state of your physical body, and when the other villagers went to war because of Minato it showed that your mental state was split into two factions, one believing Naruto didn't die and one thinking he did die." Kakashi explains.

"But that's impossible." I try.

"It's quite possible." Kakashi replies.

"So everything that happened in the six year time period was all a dream?" I ask staring at the Hatake.

" Yes and it's quite surprising that you saw a future six years when you were only in a comatose state for two months, impressive." Kakashi states.

"So what do I do now?" I ask my teacher.

"Well you're going to have to talk to your family about that because they were really worried for your well being." Kakashi states before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

"Sasuke you're alive!" My mother Mikoto Uchiha greets happily.

"Hi Kaa-San." I greet.

"You made me so worried." She states hugging me into oblivion.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"You should be." Mikoto grumpily replies.

"Good to see you still kicking Imouto." Itachi teases.

"I am not a female!" I yell indignantly.

"Are you sure you're not a female?" Itachi asks.

"I dislike you Nii-San." I state grumpily.

"What are Nii-San's for?" Itachi asks rhetorically.

"Hey wait why am I left out of this?" Naruto asks.

"Well you should have come here sooner instead of training." Itachi reprimands.

"But I thought he was never going to wake up and I would have to protect the family." Naruto states trying to create an excuse.

"Naruto, you're alive." I state happily tears rolling down my eyes.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be talking with Itachi here." Naruto replies to me.

"But you died." I state.

"I have a tenant that doesn't want us to die yet." Naruto replies to me.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about the Kyubi." I state.

"You forgot I was a Jinchuuriki." Naruto asks dumbfounded.

"Don't judge me for forgetting about your status, I mean you act normal enough." I explain.

"Forgetting about a thirty foot Biju inside of your brother is not good Sasuke." Itachi scolds.

"I blame being in a coma for two months." I states trying to shift the blame a little bit.

"But you forgot about it before you went into the coma and because of that you were put into a coma, so it's still your fault." Fugaku reasons out.

"When did you get here Tou-San?" I ask wondering when my father snuck into the room.

"I was here before Kakashi." Fugaku replies staring at me.

"Oh..." I mutter.

"So are we going to go have some celebratory ramen for Sasuke waking up?" Naruto asks.

"Let Sasuke choose what we eat Naruto-Chan." Mikoto scolds.

"Fine." Naruto grumbles.

"I think we should eat tomatoes." I state.

"Sasuke only eating tomatoes for a food is probably not healthy." Mikoto states looking at me.

"Well we should eat something with tomatoes then." I negotiate.

"Ramen with tomatoes?" Naruto offers quickly.

"No." I reply just as fast expecting that response.

"You're not nice." Naruto states glaring at me.

"I don't have to be." I reply with a smirk.

"I say we get dango." Itachi offers with a smirk.

"No." I say knowing that there isn't tomato flavored dango.

"Why don't we make Sasuke Tomato soup, buy Naruto ramen and Itachi dango sticks?" Mikoto offers.

"I don't see why that wouldn't work." Fugaku states.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Naruto states happily.

"I guess that would be good." Itachi states thoughtfully.

"I can dig it." I state making everyone stare at me.

"What in gods name does 'I can dig it mean' young man?" Mikoto asks dangerously.

"I-It means that I accept it." I state sweating bullets from her piercing stare.

"Oh, you should have just said so Sasuke-Chan." Mikoto states with a smile.

"Sasuke in only two months I've gotten so much stronger." Naruto brags.

"You were always stronger than me, so why should two months matter?" I ask my stronger brother.

"Well people are saying I surpassed Itachi in strength and I'm still only a Genin." Naruto states.

"Well it's good to see you childness is coming back, being serious as a child must have been taxing so letting it loose when you have strength as a backing is a good idea, it reminds me of the Jiraiya of the Sannin who grew more immature the stronger he got as a way to cope with the dangers of being a Shinobi." Fugaku states.

"I've never seen Uchiha's talk this much." The Sandaime admits looking at them through his crystal.

"They were talking about me, the Uchiha's were talking about me!" Jiraiya yells jumping up and down like a monkey.

"And unsurprisingly what they said was true." Hiruzen states to his student.

"Yeah well whatever." Jiraiya replies.

"I feel like someone is talking about us." Naruto states.

"Probably the Sandaime and talking about how much we have talked with Jiraiya who is happy we talked about him." Fugaku hypothesizes correctly.

"Well I think that we should go get our food because I am hungry." I state.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I think you guys might have expected this turn of events. I am not going to continue with the war arc thing that I set up in the last chapter but if you guys want to do it for me then you are completely allowed if you give me some type of credit. DOUBLE UPDATE! Two updates in one day and both of them over 1100 words albeit I could have put them in the same chapter I just wanted to finish off the war arc and start the actual story in two different chapters so it made more sense. I hope to see you guys in the next Update. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/Published 4/23/17**


	26. Chapter 24

-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-

"So we are going to get a new mission today." I state.

"Yeah we will have to because we haven't taken a mission for two months." Sasuke states staring at me.

"Actually we did around 400 D rank missions." I reply.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"Well since we all wanted to be paid me for ramen I created hundreds of shadow clones who completed D rank missions during the day." I explain.

"So I will be getting paid for 400 D rank missions soon?" Sasuke asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah." I reply coolly gaining back my mindset from years earlier.

"So what is our next mission?" Sasuke asks.

"We are actually not going on a mission." I respond.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questions.

"Well we are going to be put into the Chuunin exams to show the might of Konoha hasn't deterred, seeing as how I am the strongest Genin since before my father." I state proudly.

"So where is Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know, probably at her home." I reply seriously.

"Naruto your turning completely serious again." Sasuke warns.

"Sorry I'm just getting a bad feeling about this Chuunin exams that I can't deter." I state maintaining the seriousness in my voice.

"Do you think you should tell the Sandaime?" Sasuke asks.

"I will after our team meeting." I reply.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." I greet when Hinata arrives.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." Hinata replies to me.

"How ya doing Hinata-Chan?" I ask.

"Are you guys dating?" Sasuke asks, causing Hinata and I to blush.

"No. This is a mutual relationship through teammates, we have been using these honorary terms as a way to show respect and equality through this team." I reply seriously.

"Jesus, I was not expecting a serious answer." Sasuke states slightly shocked.

"I warned you that I am getting a bad feeling about the upcoming Chuunin exams. Me doing something that is not serious would take effort, even blushing took my will to complete." I reply.

"I wasn't truly thinking that was the extent of your bad feeling." Sasuke replies.

"Well this isn't truly just a bad feeling, this is me predicting something bad is going to happen when the Chuunin exams springs by." I state maintaining my serious face.

"Hello kids." Kakashi greets.

"If you call us kids again, I will END YOU!" I warn with a kunai at his neck.

"Is something wrong with him?" Kakashi asks.

"So beating up Kakashi is serious business?" Sasuke asks confused.

"If he refers to us as children then in my rights as a shinobi, I am able to bring this foolhardy person down a peg, if he thinks that he is stronger than this team, even though he stopped personal training to due 'guilt and mourning' which isn't an excuse for possibly killing innocents because he didn't train. The only decent thing about Kakashi is, that instead of leaving the village like a Senju Tsunade did he stayed in the village and tried to protect the village his teammates and teacher died to protect, albeit terribly." I explain to Sasuke.

"So basically you're hating on Kakashi because he thinks he's all that when he stopped training." Sasuke repeats.

"In the simplest form yes." I agree.

"I'm still stronger than you." Kakashi tries.

"I could beat you by myself should the need arise, but I don't see why I would waste my precious training time to beat a wimpy, lost, and oh so unfortunate child." I taunt.

"You should respect your elders." Kakashi yells.

"You should respect the hopes of my father, your father, Obito, and Rin, and better yourself. You are around the age of 24, you have yet to truly reach your prime, so train hard and reach it, or this genius will surpass everything you have done and will do." I inform.

"Bringing them into this was unneeded Naruto." Sasuke states.

"Kakashi if you were our age you would be more useless than Haruno Sakura, never training, never trying to better yourself. No wonder everyone thinks Gai is S rank while you're still A rank." I further.

"You don't speak-" Kakashi starts.

"About things I don't know, is that what you were going to say. I can't speak about things I don't know. While I may have been raised under the Uchiha's my father and mother died the day of my birth. I never knew either of them, and my father will never personally train me, for the first four years of my life I was alone and abused by the villagers, something you should have helped with. I could have been instantly adopted by you because you and my father were close enough to have been your parent, and yet you left me to die, you left the son of your Sensei and pseudo father to the demons, to the evils of this world to deal with alone. You are a failure, do not try to deny that fact." I state trying to break him into the ground.

"I feel like you have talked about this before." Sasuke states.

" I may have but it clearly didn't work." I reply.

"The Chuunin exams are in a week." Kakashi says weakly while using Shunshin to get away.

"Well I need to go talk with the Hokage about things goodbye, Sasuke, goodbye Hinata." I state leaving in a Shunshin of my own.

"Hokage-Sama." I state introducing my presence in a slight bow.

"This must be serious." The Sandaime mumbles.

"That's because I think it is." I state looking at Hiruzen.

"You _think_ it is." The Sandaime clarifies.

"Yes, I have yet to find out way but I have been getting a bad feeling about the Chuunin exams." I state.

"This is troubling. Jiraiya came yesterday and told me about a possible invasion." Hiruzen states looking troubled.

"I will go back to training to be ready to fight anything." I state getting ready to leave.

"Don't get too cocky now, know that people are stronger than you. Not many people but there are still people who are stronger than you in this world." Hiruzen sagely states as I leave.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to see each and every single one of you in the next chapter of this story. (I think I have a problem because I watched SAO abridged completely three times in a row, which is why this chapter is late) -ForgottenOrange

Finished/Published 4/27/17


	27. Chapter 25

**-_-Naruto's Point of View -_-**

Heading to the training ground is always fun. You never know if a wild Sasuke pops out of nowhere and you immediately react by throwing a pokeball that somehow got into your pocket. I of course hoped that the pokeball would catch my brother but it was not meant to be. "Naruto what in gods name was that for?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Naruto use Kunai." I order myself throwing a kunai at Sasuke, making sure not to hit any vital organs.

"What the heck Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Throw pokeball." I state throwing the pokeball I randomly got at Sasuke.

"What the hel-" Sasuke starts when the pokeball hits his face.

I watch as the pokeball shakes once... Twice... Thrice... Fourth... Caught. "Uchiha Sasuke was caught!" I yell to the sky.

"Uchiha Sasuke come out of the closet." I order. **(The Pokemon Stuff was just a joke so please ignore it and go on with the rest of this chapter)**

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke dreams.

"You have UKE in your name, how could you not be gay?" I question.

"MY PARENTS ARE JUST NOT NICE!" Sasuke retorts.

"Want me to kill them for you?" I ask murder in my eyes, trying to look psychotic.

"They are you parents too." Sasuke states.

"That isn't an answer." I respond coldly.

"No I do not want you to kill our parents." Sasuke replies near tears.

"Were you lying, I could hear your heart rate increase in the proportions that accumulate to lying?" I ask, coldly without any emotion, without remorse.

"No I wasn't." Sasuke tries.

"You really do want me to kill your parents, don't you. Of course, your parents knew you were going to be gay since you were born, and now that you are gay you don't want them to find out and mock you for saying 'I told you so.' You really don't know the truth, they know you're dating _him_ yet you try to hide it from them, even though they are your biological family, something I don't have." I state staring at him.

"Please don't kill my parents." Sasuke begs.

"Welp, I have parent killing to do, see you later Sasuke." I state using Shunshin to head back to the Uchiha compound.

"Okay guys I may have messed with his head a tiny bit but hopefully we will have enough time to make this a good efficient kill." I tell my partners who nod their heads.

 **-_- Later -_-**

"Tou-San, Kaa-San!" Sasuke yells when he reaches the compound.

I quickly wave to Itachi to put on the genjutsu. "Sasu-Sasuke." Itachi grumbles, crawling to Sasuke with various injuries.

"What happened Nii-San?" Sasuke asks.

"He killed them, he killed them all." Itachi states lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Who did he take you down?" Sasuke asks looking at Itachi confused.

"I was shocked and I put down my guard." Itachi states.

"What could have Naruto down to shock you?" Sasuke questions confused as what I could do to make Itachi put his shock down due to shock.

"He had the Sharingan." Itachi states with a horrified look on his face.

"How?!" Sasuke questions.

"The look in his eyes when he killed our parents, was pure rage, he looked at me with those eyes. Those blood red eyes with a sadistic grin." Itachi tries to explain.

"He killed our parents?" Sasuke asks.

"Itachi-Kun is this true." The Sandaime asks coming out of nowhere.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Itachi agrees.

"How could my Naru-Kun do this." The Sandaime asks.

"He could have best me even if my guard wasn't down though, he easily tore through dad, I only survived by using a genjutsu on him that made him think that I was already dead." Itachi explains with a thoughtful expression.

"So he needs to be put down as a S rank criminal." The Sandaime states getting a shocked expression from Sasuke.

"No, don't make Anbu hunt Naruto, he has a good reason for this, he always has a good reason for doing what he does." Sasuke reasons.

"What would he say to explain to you why he killed the entire Uchiha clan in broad daylight?" Itachi asks looking at his brother.

"I don't know but he has some kind of reason, I know he does." Sasuke states with blurry eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all scream when he closes his eyes to think.

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks around to see everyone. "Naruto and Itachi better have a good reason for this." Sasuke states clenching his fists.

"Well everyone needed more time to prepare and we decided to prank you, it was kind of hard to convince Itachi to prank his little brother but when we did it was cut to perfection, even Jiji partook in it." I state happily.

"Wait it's already July 23rd?" Sasuke asks confused.

"What's with you and questions today?" I ask him slightly annoyed.

"I always ask a lot of questions, you just don't listen to most of them." Sasuke states.

"That may be true but I always answer the important ones." I retort.

"So does this mean you are going to stop being such an unbearable a-" Sasuke starts.

"No because this is just fun time due to it being your birthday, I am just stopping the bad feeling in my chest today for you because I want to be your brother for today." I answer knowing his question.

"Why did you act so cold to me when you were pranking me?" Sasuke asks.

"Would you have thought I was serious if I asked you with a smile on my face if you wanted me to kill your parents?" I rhetorically ask.

"Touche." Sasuke replies.

"Okay now let's get this party started." I state reaching for the sake.

 **"UZUMAKI NARUTO! You will not be partaking in any type of drinking of anything alcoholic, I do not want to put a warning Children drinking alcohol on this book, I am too lazy for that so you are not going to drink it and you are going to give it to your parents like a good little boy and go back into your life as if you never heard this but know that alcohol is bad." The Author states getting of his high horse.**

"Author-San why is every word that comes with your bolded?" A random person asks.

 **"I explained this somewhere else." The Author states leaving.**

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And some of you may have been able to guess that Naruto will not be getting the Sharingan. Out of the four comments on the last chapter Four of them voted for Naruto getting the Sharingan and 10813018787105 said he shouldn't get the sharingan and since this wasn't even close Naruto will not be getting the Sharingan. (Sorry Fanfiction readers, but you didn't get a vote because has a strict rule about not publishing anything that doesn't have a full fledged chapter, also Naruto will be getting the Sharingan and that was a joke.) I want all of the readers to go down and visit my Twitter account, because for the next 30 days I will be trying to post a tweet every single day and on the days that I'm writing my story I will tweet that fact so that you can camp Wattpad for the update. I also want to thank because I already have ten thousand views on there 10 THOUSAND now that's insane cause I never thought so many people would actually read my stories. Now I hope to see you all in the next update. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Published/Finished 5/7/17**


	28. Omake

"I'm too tired to write." The author complains with a hurt wrist and a left eye that is constantly in pain.

"Write the story, or else." The fans the author wishes he has replies.

"Fine but only for you." The author states, before realizing he was talking to himself.

"You truly are lonely." The reader states leaving the story, before joining mind you.

"Ignore this and go back to reading the story!" The author orders.

-_-Naruto's Point of View -_-

"I am Gaara, OF THE FUNK." Gaara states making weird colors.

"Really Citrus." The fans ask deadpanned.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL, NOT OF THIS IS REAL, I'M NOT REAL, THIS IS NOT REAL, NON OF THIS COULD BE REAL, YOU'RE JUST FIGMENTS OF MY IMAGINATION LIKE THE REST OF THEM, NOBODY ELSE CAN SEE YOU, YOU'RE A TYPE OF DETERRENT TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY INSANITIES." The author states hyperventilating.

"We both know that I'm real, right?" The fans ask.

" _You_ weren't there for _me_ , _you_ don't understand how I act, how I think, how I work with my problems." The authors screams with tears blearing down his face.

"You've taken this joke well past any scraps of sanity Citrus, you need to stop." Angel chides with a warm smile.

"Even you don't think I'm sane, see readers, you see how far I've sunk into this terrible hole?" The authors asks.

"I meant that the joke you're putting in this chapter is a bad one, you don't know what other people are going through, but remember, this chapter is only a joke in all ways, not a single part of this chapter has reached any truths." Angel states.

"Well some of the jokes were kinda true, but they can be ignored for now, until I get hangry and go on a rant eating cheese its and ruining Ramadan." The authors states.

"What am I doing here?" I (Naruto) asks confused.

" _MEMORY ERASING SEAL_!" The author yells before planting something on my forehead knocking me unconscious.

-_- _Fin_ -_-

All jokes aside I will be updating chapter 26 some time soon, and if you comment where I got the gaara of the funk joke from I will dedicate Prologue to you. Your unreliable author (I started this a goddamn month ago) Citrus.

Started 5/7/17

Finished/Punblished 6/8/17


	29. Chapter 26

**-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-**

I, along with Sasuke and Hinata **(Dear god it's been so long since she's been part of this story like two or three chapters, albeit one of them was a Omake that only had Naruto and Gaara from Naruto abridged. and I just watched something with the quote, "Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all of it's students" best quote in my opinion)** were walking to Ichiraku Ramen, because ya know food is needed. On our way to getting good food, even though the bad feeling is still there, I hear Konohamaru scream out in pain.

I instantly give chase to where I think Konohamaru was attacked, no one gets to attack Konohamaru, maybe there was a surprise invasion that we haven't reacted to yet... Or maybe there was a clown holding him up by his collar. "Sakura, just because you're too weak to do it, doesn't mean that you can hire a circus to beat an academy student up." I mock her, in all seriousness she is going to get killed.

"I am not a part of the circus!" Clowny screams in denial.

"I know clowns are not usually respected, but that doesn't mean you can refuse what you are, sure you can change who you are, but when you choose for yourself to be someone, don't act like someone else, to please other people." I state.

"Do you want a piece of me?" Clown asks.

"Man oh man, I didn't think we had a sadist, someone insults you you offer them a piece of your body, now isn't that a tiny bit odd, I thought Shinobi from Sunagakure would have more pride, especially the son of the Yondaime Kazekage." I respond.

Mrs. Clown looked shocked, while her sister, a blondie with a fan, just glared at me. "What do you know about it?" She asks in a jersey accent.

"So the redhead of the group, are you naturally a redhead or did you kill someone, their blood rained on your hair, and you're just too lazy to clean it out?" I ask ignoring the blondie.

"Your existence, it feels beautiful, please let me sap you of it." The redhead states, who I know is Gaara, I know the other's names too but the nicknames I give them fit.

"Our existence is but a brief crack in the darkness of eternity." I reply.

"Yet you shall fail, because your existence is smaller than mine." The redhead replies, almost excited.

"My existence has yet to be tamed, your existence is tameable, malleable and more importantly weak, it's pathetic, to think a Jinchuuriki would fall so low, but then again you're the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi so you being weaker than the rest of us is probably for the better, I mean you are a failure." I reply.

"We both know the truth then." Gaara states.

"What, that normal people cannot comprehend just how exquisite darkness is, or that fears are derived by true evils, things we want to stay away from, so we create things in our mind to protect us from those true evils, some people fear death, because they know that there are things after death that you just cannot replicate?" I question.

"That fear is useless." Gaara clarifies.

"Fear helps people cope." I respond.

"I fear nothing." Gaara retorts.

"You fear your father, you fear the Ichibi, you fear being rejected once more, you fear that your existence will be ended, you fear those stronger than yourself, you fear people smart enough to dissect you, you fear _me_." I state looking at him.

"I FEAR NOTHING." Gaara screams, sweat pouring down his face, tears at his eyes.

"And yet you react, your body feels fear, and yet your mind is too ignorant to react to the fear, if only it knew what I could do, if only it knew what _you_ could do to yourself without fear." I respond never breaking eye contact.

"You're just trying to trick me, confuse me before killing me." Gaara states, going into hysterics.

"I don't feel the need to trick you, let alone confuse you, you're already confused, going through your life, with your father hating you, trying to isolate you from everybody, even forcing you uncle to attack you, say that he never loved you, the toll it took on your uncle, he was happy that he was going to die, just so he could repent for his sins." I respond.

"You don't mention his name in front of me." Gaara snarls.

"I didn't say his name, but you _fear_ the name don't you, you fear what memories the name brings back, you fear abandonment, even though you already felt it, when your father abandoned you, then Yashamaru trying to kill you, no wonder you fear losing people, which is why you isolate yourself, making your father's job easier, especially since you killed people who came too close to you." I rebuke.

"You don't know anything." Gaara states going insane.

"Let's leave him to think." I order my teammates not giving them a choice.

"Naruto-Kun what was that for?" Hinata asks.

"He was a potential threat, and I felt I was being nice, only attacking him psychologically, instead of the original plan of killing him on the spot, you don't want a Jinchuuriki in the village right?" I ask.

"Of course not but, how did you know all of those things?" Hinata questions.

"Naruto is a genius, he researched any potential threats for our team and completely did a search on each and every single one of them with the use of Kage Bunshins forcing some of them to infiltrate into Sunagakure and collecting all of the information needed for our enemies, including their past and what has happened to them throughout their life." Sasuke explains for me.

"The Kage Bunshin wasn't the one to go to Sunagakure, I did that one myself, due to the harsh environment popping all of the Kage Bunshin that I sent, no matter how many hits they could take." I correct him.

"So you sneaked into Sunagakure, by yourself, and avoided all securities, went into the information vaults and took all the information that we needed?" Hinata asks shocked.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I do anything possible to help our team?" I question.

"You're absolutely ridiculous." Hinata states.

"It's justified, if it gives our team a better chance of succeeding in the Chunin exams." I reply.

"It's not fair." Hinata replies.

"You of all people should know that this world that we live in doesn't go by how 'fair' something is, you lost your mother and in turn got a little sister, Sasuke is the second born to a clan head whose first son is a prodigy in every mark of the book, and I will never meet my mom or dad or any other blood relative I may have. **(Except one...)** Let's also not forget the fact that I spent the first four years of my life in an orphanage where the supervisors taught the author children to beat me **(Get your mind out of the gutter)** and even attacked me themselves. So life being fair is an absolute joke." I explain in what I have dubbed the Naruto style to explain things.

"That. Was. Harsh." Hinata states.

"Everything I try to do is harsh, I have never been the nice person who doesn't take unneeded shots at someone when they're down, I am more of a person who will kick the person who is down in the ribs, as hard as I could, just to make sure that they stay down like the mut they are." I reply.

"That's an odd mindset Naruto." Sasuke states.

" **SURPRISE MOTHERFU******." Kyuubi states somehow coming out of the cage.

"Why hello there, Kyuubi-San, as the plot currently stands you are yet to be needed in this story, please go back to your cage like a good little bitc- pet." I order calmly.

 **"Ya know, I just wanted to mess around a little bit and you took this too seriously Naruto-Chan." The author states, stepping down from his small perch.**

"You have yet to use him, therefore I used common sense against him, now go back to your hidy corner before I make what I did to Kakashi look like taking candy from a baby." I threaten.

 **"And yet you get your sarcastic, possible narcissistic view from me, the author of this book, I am a sarcastic person myself, how do you think you get your lines. I think em up, without thinking of what they are and I type them down onto the book before skipping like a madman. Now go back to the plot before I make what I did in chapter 14 permanent." The author threatens staring at me intensely.**

"Now wait one mom-." I start only to be cut off.

 **"PLOT CONTINUE NO JUTSU! MEMORY FUIN!" The author states.**

My eyes immediately turn into stones, terribly hard to keep open. I glare at the author with all my might... Before meeting unconsciousness, dear god Author-Sama is so strong in Ninjutsu...

 **-_-Back to plot fun times-_-**

"We need to go home Hinata. Sorry for any inconvenience but me and Sasuke have a meeting with Fugaku-Sama today and we must not be late." I state, barely reaching the apologetic tone I was searching inside of myself for.

"Wait- what are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asks, confusion writing itself on his Uchiha face.

"Of course you forgot about it, I may have to report this to Fugaku-Sama, your memory, or lack thereof, is troubling." I state looking at Sasuke.

"This better not be another prank Naruto, because if it is then I will personally kill you." Sasuke warns.

"Let's add threatening to kill another Konoha Shinobi to the list of things I need to report to Fugaku-Sama." I reply.

"Oh come on!" Sasuke complains.

"Let's hurry up, we truly do have a meeting with Fugaku-Sama." I order.

When we finally arrive I see Itachi, odd enough since he's usually on missions, Mikoto, and Fugaku all standing on the doorstep. "Is this a family reunion, you should have just told me this was happening, I would have invited Tommy, the dead fish." I state sarcastically.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto." Itachi states staring at me.

"I would be hard pressed to say the same Itachi-Kun, you have yet to take a shower, I can smell your terrible scent from here." I reply.

"Now now, Naruto was partially right, this is a family _meeting_ meaning we are going to be talking about something important today and that you guys should listen to everything I say." Fugaku states staring at all of us.

"Hai Fugaku-San." Itachi and I state in monotone voices at the same exact moment.

"What have I said about calling me Fugaku-San, I am your father for god's sake, so refer to me as Tou-San or Tou-Sama but never Fugaku-San or Fugaku-Sama, do you understand?" Fugaku declares.

"Hai Tou-Sama." We again state at the same exact time.

"Now onto business, the upcoming Chunin exams is the perfect spot to display the power of the Uchiha clan, and beat the Hyuga members competing in the exams." Fugaku starts.

"You do realise that we have a Hyuga on our team right?" Sasuke questions.

"Well then just outclass her, you two are the strongest of this generation, and Naruto is one of the strongest Shinobi to come from Konoha in quite some time, not even Itachi was as strong as Naruto at Naruto's age, and Itachi was the Anbu captain at thirteen. So if you lose to any normal Genin than I will be completely disappointed and I may even disown whoever lost, due to them being too much of a disgrace to be a clan heir." Fugaku threatens.

"I would never disgrace you after you have brought me into your home, I will show the outside world the strength of the Uchiha clan." I state.

"Now Sasuke, you're the only non-genius of my sons, the other two are prodigies and yet you are just a normal Uchiha, if you want to prove your worth, you have to beat the Hyuga prodigy into the ground." Fugaku orders.

"Tou-Sama are you sure you want Sasuke to fight Hyuga, surely I would be the better opponent for the Hyuga." I state, trying to help Sasuke by taking the stronger opponent.

"It must be Sasuke to beat Neji, Sasuke after all is a pure blooded Uchiha, with the sharingan, and you were raised by the clan head but that doesn't make you a true Uchiha." Fugaku explains.

"But I am known as a Uchiha prodigy, surely you would allow me to show the skill gap between the two clans by beating the other 'prodigy' into the ground." I state, trying again.

"You will not fight him." Fugaku orders.

"Hai Fugaku-Sama." I accept, regretfully.

"Naruto!" He shouts.

"Tou-Sama." I correct.

"Perfect now Sasuke, how do you feel about taking Hyuga Neji down in a fight?" Fugaku asks.

"I will win for the clan Tou-San." Sasuke states staring at his father.

Both me and Itachi look at Sasuke with utmost pity, I think that we both know that a fight with Neji is not a fight Sasuke will win. "Dismissed." Fugaku states.

One week until the Chunin and Sasuke didn't have a chance against his chosen opponent.

 **-_-One Week Later-_-**

"Hinata are you ready for this?" I ask my teammate.

"Of course I am Naruto-Kun." She replies honestly.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling about this?" I ask my brother.

"I think that we will succeed." Sasuke replies.

"Let's head in shall we." I command walking into the academy.

"Hey guys this isn't the correct floor." Hinata whispers to us.

"I know." I whisper back closing into the steps.

"Get rid of the Genjutsu, we all know this isn't floor three." Sasuke orders, announcing to everyone that we are on floor two and not floor three.

"So you noticed the Genjutsu." Kotetsu states. **(Or is it Izumo, I don't remember)**

"Well aren't we the smart ones, dealing with an illusion, now let's see you deal with this." Kotetsu says before lunging a kick at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly returned the favor sending a kick towards Kotetsu. Right before the hit eachother Neji's teammate Rock Lee grabbed both of their legs. "Hey what happened to the plan?" Neji asks his teammate.

"Sorry but I couldn't miss the opportunity to fight one of the members of team Kakashi." Lee answers.

"So you want to fight eh, I will beat you then I will beat your teammate Hyuga Neji." Sasuke boasts staring at them.

"Really, if you are to beat Lee then I might fight you." Neji mocks.

"Deal." Sasuke states, following Lee to an open area in the academy.

"Hajime." I yell when they are standing in their respective Katas.

Lee sprints with a burst of speed punching Sasuke hard in the jaw, instantly shattering it. Lee continues with a roundhouse kick at speeds Sasuke could barely follow with his sharingan. Sasuke flew backwards landing harshly on the ground, barely standing he glares at Lee, or at least where Lee was. Lee appears behind Sasuke at punches him into the ground.

Sasuke weakly stands up, barely holding himself up, before Lee punches him up into the air, Sasuke spits out blood, and they Lee dropkicks Sasuke back into the ground, leaving a sizeable dent in the ground. Lee appears in front of Sasuke for one final punch, a possible lethal punch. Sprinting at high speeds I grab his hand and I break it enjoying the crack. "Enough." I state glaring him down.

"How did you catch my fist?" Lee asks shock displaying on his features.

"I'm stronger than you and everyone else here, do not forget that, because that is the answer to your question." I answer.

Picking up Sasuke I walk into the examination room, waking Sasuke up, feeding him a soldier. "Naruto-Kun, what happened to Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked in her usual screech.

"Please return to your team Haruno-San or I will force you to them." I warn glaring at her.

"Hey you probably don't want to make that much noise because you are drawing attention to yourself." A genin with silver hair warns.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I want to help fellow Konoha teams out." Kabuto states.

"How?" I question.

"I have these informational cards about everyone here, just say a name and I will give you information.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Neji, Gaara, Lee, Temari, Tenten, and Mr. Clown all say at the same exact moment.

"Looks like I'm loved." I state sarcastically.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Taijutsu is... What the hell, it's Kage level, speed kage level, strength Kage level, ninjutsu is also Kage level, IQ over 300, Genjutsu Chuunin level. He has 20 A ranked missions, 4 B rank missions, 5 C rank, 500 D rank missions. Beat Momochi Zabuza in a fight, his teacher is Hatake Kakashi and he is the son Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina, he was adopted by Uchiha Fugaku who is the clan head of the Uchiha clan, brother of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke." Kabuto states completely shocked as he went down the list of my achievements.

"Man, I thought I got Genjutsu to Jounin level." I state sadly.

"Alright maggots, the first part of the Chunin exams are about to begin, come collect a piece of paper from me, which will have a number on it, the number is the seat that you will be sitting in during the first part of the Chunin exams.

 **-_-** _ **Omake-_-**_

Lee pulled back his arm about to punch Sasuke one final time and I appear write before him and I grab his hand and break his arm, pulling it off his body before tearing it to shreds. I grab Lee by his throat and focus chakra into my head causing his head to explode from his neck, blood splattering across the ground as I stand over his corpse, I then look over to Hyuga Neji. "Your next." I warn staring at Neji.

 **"What have I said about killing people that I'm going to need later?" The author asks.**

"Not to do it, my lord." I respond.

 **"It's a good thing that this is an omake then." The author says before leaving.**

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this update, I don't update enough on my standards, so I made a longer chapter, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. I hope that Fanfiction readers go to my wattpad account, I am more sociable there and I will talk to you. :)**

 ** **Finished/published 6/22/17****


	30. Chapter 27

**-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-**

I wish that the first nine answers weren't easy, I mean who wouldn't know Jounin, need to know information, that has been slightly edited to be told to other villages. Everyone but me because I am a smart boy...

"The 45 minutes are up, now before we start question number ten has a rule, the rule is that if you answer incorrectly you shall never be able to take a Chunin exams again,." Ibiki states.

"That's unfair, there are people who have taken this test before." Kiba yells.

"That may be true, but you all are unlucky because I am the proctor to this exam." Ibiki responds.

Several teams left, teammates got mad at other teammates, until there was only 15 teams left. "Anymore want to leave?" Ibiki questions.

After a few minutes of silences Ibiki smiled. "You all pass." He states right before the window crashes, glass crashing and spreading across the floors.

"45 shinobi left, nice job thinning the herd Ibiki." Anko applauds.

"Anko you have a job." Ibiki responds.

"Oh yeah! Hello I am the proctor for the second phase of the Chunin exams, meet me at training ground 44 and if you are not there in an hour then you will be kicked out." Anko warns jumping away like an insane person, but then again she is an insane person.

"Let's go to training ground 44." I order my teammates.

We quickly arrive at training ground 44. "Hey Anko, how ya been?" I ask.

"I've been doing good, what about you Gaki?" She asks getting up in front of my face, putting her, er, um toys... In front of my eyes.

"I-I'm doing yo- good, I'm doing good thanks for asking." I reply looking at her.

"I could even make you fall under my knees with my looks, with looks like these I can enslave everybody as my bds-" Anko starts.

"Everyone's here." I interrupt trying not to look at her near transparent clothing.

"Thanks Gaki, now who wants to take shots from my -" Anko starts again.

"ME!" Mr. Clown yells.

Anko walks up to Mr. Clown and suffocates him with her tools "How did you enjoy that?" Anko asks sarcastically.

"It felt amazing, please do it again Anko-Sama." Mr. Clown begs.

 **"This story is rated pg 13." The authors states.**

"But you when you created chapter 1 in November you switched it to Mature just in case because you didn't know what exactly the guidelines for how bloody something could end up being with descriptive details. So it could work." A random person states.

 **"Yes but at the moment the ranking has gone back to regular so just accept the facts and live life how it's supposed to be without a thirteen year old making odd jokes." The authors states going back into the corner.**

 **"What do you mean, 'going back into the corner?" The author asks enraged.**

"I meant going back into hiding my lord." I answer quickly.

 **"It better be." The author states before leaving this story to continue on its own.**

"To pass this test you must get a different team's scroll, that scroll must be the opposite of the scroll in your possession and you must head into a the center of the training ground to catch pass." Anko states.

"What if we don't get a second scroll?" Someone asks.

"Well you have five days to get the scroll from another team and to the tower." Anko answers the random person.

"What are we going to eat in the forest?" Choji asks.

"You are going to eat whatever you find, warning in advance, some berries are poisonous." Anko warns.

"So we are venturing into a forest, which has poisonous berry's, and from what you said a low amount of food source, for five days, in a battle to the death with everyone else that is entering the forest, just so that we have a chance to become Chuunin?" Shikamaru asks, hoping that he wasn't correct for once.

"You are completely spot on, so a Nara's genius isn't just lies told, one day you may even be able to come up with a strategy that ,with a few dozen Jounin could take Naruto down." Anko states.

"Here Hinata will keep the scroll, in a seal to keep it away from people." I state, neither refusing my idea.

"Head to a gate and get prepared to begin." Anko orders.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **So I'm going to admit, that was a lazy attempt and one of the shortest updates in months. I am sorry for the disappointing update, and I'm also sorry about being too lazy to put an Omake. Now not everything or really anything in this book is going cannon, (Other than Naru-Hina and the Kyubi/Naruto's parents thing) everything else is fun times, ya know. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next update. -ForgottenOrange**

 **Finished/Published 6/24/17**


	31. Chapter 28

-_- Naruto's Point of View -_-

We quickly sprint through the gates, trying to target the closest team to our right. "Hinata, how far away are out targets?" I question.

"They are around 250 meters away and moving, we are faster and approaching quickly, so I presume it will only take ten minutes until we catch up to them." Hinata replies.

"What type of scroll do they have in their possession Hinata?" I question.

"They have a earth scroll, which would complete our heaven scroll." Hinata responds, Byakugan still active.

"So what's the plan, Naruto?" Sasuke asks getting ready for a fight.

"Hinata I want you to cast a Genjutsu on them, make it subtle, Sasuke I want you to send Kunai raining towards whichever one is closest to you, and I will take care of the other too with Kenjutsu." I plan starting to see the opponents in the distance.

"Hai." Sasuke and Hinata reply.

"Now." I state moving at extreme speeds towards the enemies in the back.

I swing my sword at the neck of one of the enemies, just for him to block it with a Kunai. "Your teammate needs to get better at that Genjutsu." The opponent taunts while jumping away from me.

"How do you know that it wasn't I who caused the Genjutsu?" I ask the opponent, striking above his head.

"You have more chakra, making it harder to control, and that specific Genjutsu needs a godly amount of control." The opponent responds.

"I see, but do you realize that you are fighting the two sons of the Uchiha clan head?" I ask him, pouring a bit of wind chakra into my blade.

"No, I didn't and that means that the Genjutsu I cast on you didn't work." The opponent responds.

"It was I who cancelled the Genjutsu!" The Kyuubi growls.

'You've finally chosen to help me.' I mock, slicing through the opponents Kunai and the blade making contact with his throat, killing him instantly.

'I've helped you before.' The Kyuubi responds.

'We both know I could have handled that alone.' I respond thinking about the wave mission.

'Then why didn't you?' Kyubi asks.

'I tried not to hurt my teammates.' I respond, axe kicking the other opponent into the ground.

'That worked so well for Sasuke.' Kyuubi responds.

'Oh come on, he only passed out because he thought I died.' I respond, slicing through the last opponent's neck.

'Which is why you shouldn't have held your strength back, I refuse to have a host that has strength, but refuses to use it." Kyuubi states.

'Why because it would make me the opposite of you?' I question shutting him up.

"Hinata lead us to the tower." I order.

"Hai." Hinata states sprinting towards the tower.

We arrive at the tower after 20 minutes of running. "I think that we need to open both scrolls at the same time other wise there wouldn't have been a need to collect both of them." I state.

We open both at the same time, and with a poof of smoke Anko arrived, her clothes barely on her and her area completely open. "Why did you stop Itachi?" Anko questions before looking around.

"So gonna use that as blackmail." Both me and Sasuke mutter at the same time, both of us slightly covering our nose to prevent us from bleeding.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" I ask noticing that Hinata was passed out with blood running down her nose.

"I didn't think she ran that way." Anko comments.

"So now what?" Sasuke questions.

"Oh yeah. You guys have achieved the new fastest time, at just over 46 minutes." Anko states.

"Wow guys, we beat Itachi's recorder by a few hours." Sasuke states.

"Here, we have four days, let me give you a prize." Anko states, not trying to shake off whatever parts of her clothing that is still on.

I quickly make a Raiton Bunshin with the orders of not coming back. The Raiton Bunshin quickly pushed Anko out of the room. " I'll give you a shocking experience." Anko states, talking to the Bunshin.

"Sasuke let's try to find someone else to talk to, seeing as how Hinata is lying on the floor." I state walking towards the door.

"What about Anko?" Sasuke questions, fear evident in his voice.

"The Raiton Bunshin dispelled shocking her, in both a figurative and legitimate way." I respond stepping over her body.

"Okay good, so what do you think we can get from Itachi by not telling anyone about him and Anko?" Sasuke asks.

"Depending on how desperate he is on keeping his secret, so I'm ranging it from training, to flat out torturing us." I answer.

"Let's hope that he trains us." Sasuke states, slightly shuttering.

"Jiji." I state walking into the area that the Sandaime was sitting at.

"Why hello Naruto-Kun is there something you need of me?" The Sandaime asks.

"Yes there is, but I want no one else to hear it." I state, before throwing a Kunai into the corner of the room, instantly killing the root Anbu that was standing there.

"I forget that you have sensor abilities Naruto." The Sandaime states looking at he dead body of the Root Anbu.

"That's because I hide it from people who don't need to know about it, including my teammates." I respond.

"Why are you here?" The Sandaime asks, getting to the point.

"I have reason to believe that Yakushi Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru." I state.

"And what is this reason?" The Sandaime asks, knowing that a undercover spy for a different person was dangerous, especially when that person was Orochimaru.

"First and easiest fact about Kabuto, is the fact that there is a smell of snakes wherever he walks not only that, but he was privy of information that most do not know, especially information about me, the missions that I have done, including the ones that happened before I passed the academy and the few S rank missions that I have done." I respond.

"Nobody should know about those missions." The Sandaime states shocked.

"Thanks for repeating what I said." I state sarcastically before throwing another Kunai at another corner, killing another root Anbu.

"Yes but Naruto, how are we going to keep an eye on him with the upcoming Chunin exams finals coming up?" The Sandaime asks.

"I don't know, that is up for you to determine." I respond leaving, but not before throwing another Kunai at another corner, killing another root Anbu.

The Sandaime quickly kills the last Root Anbu. "Three to one, why can I never beat you?" The Sandaime asks.

I ignored his question and headed back to Sasuke.

-_-Five days later-_-

"Today we are going to be hosting a preliminary round for the Chunin exams due to having too many people, if you want to leave you are free to do so." The Sandaime states.

"I have yet to fully recover from stage two so I'm going to have to back out." Kabuto lies.

"I will also leave." One of Kabuto's teammates state.

"Anyone else?" The Sandaime asks.

After a few seconds, nobody moved. "Hokage-Sama, if I may?" Gekko Hayate asks in an odd way.

"Yes you may." The Sandaime responds.

"This is the preliminaries to the Chunin exams. These exams will test your intelligence, strength, and your will to fight on. The names that appear on the board will be the fighters. Will Uchiha Sasuke, and Akado Yoroi come to the arena for the first round of the Chunin exams?" Hayate questions.

"Knock him dead Sasuke." I state.

"So I get an easy opponent, pity I wanted to fight Hyuga Neji." Sasuke states, over playing the Uchiha arrogance.

"I doubt I will be an easy opponent." Yoroi responds.

"Hajime." Hayate states, starting off the fight.

Sasuke sprints towards Yoroi to engage in a Taijutsu brawl, Sasuke, who had better form starting to fatigued at a faster speed than Yoroi and after every time they engage Yoroi looks like he got energy. So Yoroi is a chakra stealer, good to know, too bad Sasuke's still going to win.

"So you're stealing my chakra." Sasuke states backing off.

"Yes I am, and I have to say your chakra is delicious." Yoroi responds.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke states, activating his Dojutsu.

"So you actually have the Sharingan, I thought you were a dud Uchiha." Yoroi taunts.

"Now I shall defeat you." Sasuke states.

Sasuke quickly shoots off a Katon jutsu at Yoroi. Yoroi goes to absorb the chakra, and when absorbing the chakra from the jutsu, Sasuke snuck up on him and pummeled him into the ground, knocking out Yoroi out instantly.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the winner." Hayate states after checking up on Yoroi.

"Will Hyuga Hinata, and Hyuga Neji come down to the arena?" Hayate.

"Forfeit now Hinata-Sama, you are fated to lose." Neji states.

"I will never give up." Hinata responds glaring at Neji.

"Then let me show you that you are always going to be a failure." Neji states.

"Hajime." Hayate states.

Neji quickly moves towards Hinata, not even activating his Dojutsu. He and Hinata engage in a heated Taijutsu battle, every time Hinata went to strike, Neji would dodge, and whenever Neji were to attack, Hinata would be hit. Neji puts a bit of Chakra into his fingertips and strikes Hinata in the heart, causing her to collapse, coughing out blood as she fell. "You were weak Hinata-Sama and that is why you have last." Neji states walking off.

"Hyuga Neji is the winner of this fight." Hayate states.

"It's me and you Kiba." I state walking down.

"Will Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto come down to the arena?" Hayate asks.

"Come on Akamaru let's at least try to hold down Naruto for someone else to win against him." Kiba states to Akamaru.

"I appreciate your need to have someone, even if it's not yourself beat me, if this was a real situation, you could be fighting someone to your very own death letting your teammates escape, I can respect that Kiba." I state.

"Hajime." Hayate states.

I instantly reappear right in front of Kiba and strike him hard, he hits the wall, breaking it, flying further into the next wall, breaking his back and the wall before flying to the village around 120 meters before collapsing on the floor. Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions, I however walk to Fugaku.

"Tou-Sama did I go too far?" I ask.

"No, but he did." Fugaku states.

"Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto is the obvious winner of this fight." Hayate states.

"Will Sabaku Kankuro and Aburame Shino head down to the arena?" Hayate questions. (Yes I did change the order of the fights.)

Shino instantly sends his bugs towards Kankuro. " I forfeit." Kankuro states.

"Aburame Shino is the winner of this fight." Hayate states.

"Will Sabaku Temari and Tenten head down to the arena?" Hayate asks.

"Let's do this." Tenten states.

"Hajime." Hayate states.

Tenten immediately sent hundreds of Kunai and Shuriken at Temari. Only for Temari to scatter them using a Futon jutsu to scatter them. Tenten threw heavier things, only for Temari to send them flying by a wave of your fan. "Is there a point to that?" Temari taunts.

"Yes, each and every piece of equipment is armed with exploding tags, if you do not want me to blow us both sky high then I would recommend forfeited." Tenten states.

"You're joking." Temari states looking at one of the tools.

"Kai." Tenten states four of the Kunais near Temari to explode.

"Is that enough proof?" Tenten questions.

"Yes. Proctor I concede." Temari states.

"Tenten is the winner of this fight, due to opponent forfeiting." Hayate states.

"Ha, Ino-pig I'm going to win so easily." Sakura taunts while looking at the board.

I am going to save all the readers the pain of having to watch that fight. "There is no winner due to a double knockout." Hayate states, not even trying to hold back his utter disappointment in his fellow Konoha shinobi.

"Good luck Choji." Shikamaru states looking at the board.

"Will Akimichi Choji, and Sabaku No Gaara please head down to the arena?" Hayate asks.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Choji thanks before landing down on the arena.

"Your disappointing, barely worth killing." Gaara states shocking the Akimichi.

"Hajime."

Gaara's sand shot out at high speeds, almost instantly getting the large target that he was aiming for. Gaara's sand starting to completely wrap around Choji.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate states, but Gaara was about to clench his hand.

I instantly appear in front of Gaara and punch him in the face right before he could clench his fist. "Release my friend, or die." I warn.

He releases my friend but not because of my threat, but because of the threat that Asuma posed. "Will Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee please head down to the arena for the final fight of this tournament?" Hayate asks.

"Good luck Lee, be the last of our team to make it to the finals." Gai states to Lee.

"Shikamaru, I want one of our team to get into the finals, I made a bet with Kurenai and well one of her team passed, so I need you to pass." Asuma states.

"Troublesome, but I'm not going to be able to win, hell if I am able to move I would be shocked, I saw what this kid did to Sasuke and he was the second strongest of our graduating grade." Shikamaru responds.

"Hajime." Hayate states.

Shikamaru was right, he didn't get the ability to move because right when the match started to was instantly knocked out by a punch to the face, courtesy of Lee. "That was quick." Asuma states, disappointed that his strongest in the fighting sense was put into such a terrible position.

"Rock Lee is the winner." Hayate announces.

"Will everyone that one a match come to the arena and take a paper." Hayate states.

"So the first match will be Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto versus...

-_- _Fin_ -_-

Hey guys, sorry if any of you are butt hurt about the fact that I missed some people, or that some fights were just stupid, but I have to agree because the people I missed were because they didn't make sense. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am doing a stupid poll kinda thing, not that it will change the story, I just want to see what you guys think. Also I changed the victors of some matches and from here on out I do not think that a single one of the fights will be canon, or at least how they play out. Also insane chapter length, it reached 2500 words, compared to last chapters 815 words. My left eye is still hurting, odd enough.

Who will Naruto Fight

1\. Rock Lee

2\. Hyuga Neji

3\. Subaku No Gaara

4\. Tenten

5\. Uchiha Sasuke

Who will Sasuke Fight

1\. Rock Lee

2\. Hyuga Neji

3\. Subaku No Gaara

4\. Tenten

5\. Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto

Finished/Published 6/28/17


	32. Chapter 29

**-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-**

"The first match of the finals will be Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto vs Subaku no Gaara, and the winner of that match shall fight the winner of the second match. The second match between Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, the winner will fight against the winner of the first match. The third match will be between Tenten and Aburame Shino, Rock Lee will fight the winner of the third match." Hayate announces looking at the cards that we pulled.

"Well Gaara, are you ready to face darkness." I mock looking at my fellow Jinchuuriki.

"I'm going to have to train hard to catch up to Neji won't I?" Sasuke asks me.

"First of all, your grammar is terrible, second yes you are currently far behind him, act like your training to have a one percent chance against me." I reply.

"Alright." Sasuke states.

"So do you know which room Hinata is in?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure that she's in room C103." Sasuke answers.

"Thank you Imouto." I state walking away.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Sasuke screams as I walk off.

"But you like guys, so you have to be a girl." I state getting close to the hospital.

"I will get you for this." Sasuke states.

"Use the anger on Neji instead, and get yourself strong enough to whoop him." I order.

"Hai, Nii-Sama." Sasuke states looking down.

"Sorry but Hyuga Hinata is not allowed to have visitors yet." The nurse states looking at me.

"Oh sorry for the inconvenience." I apologize leaving.

I reached Ichiraku ramen in record time. "Naruto, I knew you were going to be here." Kakashi states.

"Of course, I love my ramen, more than I love torturing people weaker than me with mind games." I reply, insulting him as I go.

"Naruto I'm just here to say that I found you a teacher for the next thirty days because me and your father are going to be training Sasuke." Kakashi states.

"Who did you get to train me?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"Ebisu." Kakashi states.

"So basically you got me a teacher who I could beat without the use of my feet, great job Kakashi, you really outdid your copy ability, so tell me, when did you copy Sakura's uselessness?" I question, with a look of sincerity on face.

"What do you mean you could beat me without the use of your feet, I am a Jounin, you would be lucky to even land a hit on me." Ebisu states strolling into the conversation.

"He can beat me, he sure as hell can hit you." Kakashi states, slightly glaring at Ebisu.

"You're telling me -" Ebisu starts.

"Yes he is stronger than most Anbu captains, with the exception of Itachi, but if Naruto keeps improving at the rate he is than fighting Itachi would be a piece of cake in a year or so." Kakashi states.

"I don't know how to teach him." Ebisu states shocked.

"That's why I'm going to do it." A man states from behind.

"So the Super pervert, Jiraiya, has joined the conversation, the only good thing I can take off of you is that you are stronger than most S rank ninja, and you could teach me some of that immense strength, of course you don't have to teach me your fabled sage jutsu, even though it is my birthright, but you have to teach me due to obligation to my father, because he made you my godfather." I state looking at him.

"Yes I'm going to train you everything I know." Jiraiya states with an eye smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay but if you slack off on training me, I will kill your publisher." I threaten staring at Jiraiya.

"You wouldn't dare." Jiraiya states.

"Don't try me." I state going back to eating my ramen.

"Meet me at the valley of the end tomorrow, at 2:00 AM, if you show up a second late I will not train you." Jiraiya orders before leaving.

"Kakashi, you're going to have to train Sasuke hard, harder than he's ever trained, because Hyuga Neji is not someone Sasuke will be able to beat." I state looking at my ramen.

"I will Naruto don't worry." Kakashi replies.

"Where's Itachi?" I question sharply.

"I am no longer the Anbu captain, I am not privy to that information anymore." Kakashi replies.

"I guess I'm going to give the Sandaime an unexpected visit." I state standing up.

I quickly leave, forcing Kakashi to pay for my food. "WHY?" Kakashi yells.

I however was right in front of the Hokage building. "Is Hokage-Sama in a meeting?" I ask the person at the desk.

"No he is not." The person at the desk replies.

I quickly walk to the door opening it once I get there. "Hokage-Sama." I call out.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" The Sandaime asks.

"Where's Uchiha Itachi?" I question, already getting bored because of our bland conversation.

"Itachi is currently on a spy mission, his return date is unknown, and any information regarding the mission is a secret." Hiruzen answers.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." I state leaving the room, talk about a boring conversation.

 **-_- Later-_-**

"Jiraiya-Sensei are you ready to teach me?" I ask.

 **"I quit." The Author states walking away**

"Jiraiya teach me." I demand.

 **"I don't like that either." The authors states.**

"EY YO, JIRAIYA TRAIN ME BEFORE I POP A COP IN YOUR" I start.

 **"Do you understand english?" The author questions**.

"Wakarimasen( _I don't know_ ) English, Moushiwake arimasen( _Formal apology_ ) Author-Sama." I reply.

 **"I'm getting sick of your attitude, Mr." The author replies harshly**

"Jiraiya would you teach me before I break your fingers and burn your books." I ask.

 **"MUCH BETTER, HAHAHHAHAHAHAH." The author applauds laughing insanely.**

 **-_-Back to the story -_-**

"Alright Naruto, the first thing we are going to work on is your speed." Jiraiya states, looking at me with a goofy grin.

"I already have Anbu rank speed." I respond, looking at the pervert.

"Yes but some of the most important parts to being a Shinobi is the skills to escape from a scene unnoticed, and espionage." Jiraiya states.

"So I have to increase my speed to be able to run away if I am to be caught when spying and I have to have skills in espionage for when I take over your information ring, and to avoid being caught." I state, looking at the Sannin.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Jiraiya states, feigning tears of pride.

"How are you going to be teaching me speed?" I question.

"Simple exercises." Jiraiya states.

"And what are those simple exercises." I ask, a bit disappointed.

"I want you to run to Sunagakure and back in less than two days, without packing food or water, if you can do that than I will increase the distance, and decrease the amount of time that you have to do it, and I will know if you actually reached Sunagakure, because I have one of my agents, who you are going to meet stationed at the gate, you will talk to the agent before sprinting your but all the way back here." Jiraiya explains.

"Alright." I respond, earning a look from Jiraiya.

"I was honestly expecting you to ask for something else, but if you want to do that then you are allowed to." Jiraiya states.

"Yes but the challenge you gave me was on the easy side of life, but you said if I did it then I would get a harder challenge." I respond.

"Fine if you want a harder challenge, than I challenge you to sprint all the way to Uzushiogakure, over the water, without taking a boat, and back to Konoha, in less than one day, if you cannot do that than I will make the challenge easier, but if you can do it, I will give you another challenge." Jiraiya states looking at me.

"When do I start?" I question, wondering if I can even do the challenge.

"Right now." Jiraiya states, before dispelling.

"Of course I was talking to a clone." I mutter, annoyed at my 'teacher'.

Despite my words, I instantly started sprinting to Uzushiogakure. This is a challenge, especially because Uzushiogakure is supposed to be hidden behind whirlpools, as it's name implies.

 **-_- Third Person Point of View-_-**

"Do you think that this is wise Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asks his student.

"I think that Naruto is mature enough to look through his ancestral home without causing any sort of scene." Jiraiya responds, looking at his teacher.

"That's now what I asked, I asked if it was wise to let Naruto leave the village." Hiruzen re-words his previous sentence.

"I don't think that the Akatsuki will attack him, especially with the Chunin exams going on, people would wonder what happened if he were to suddenly disappear." Jiraiya answers.

"Jiraiya I want you to keep an eye on Naruto." Hiruzen states.

"I'm not going to do that." Jiraiya responds.

"W-What do you mean?" Hiruzen asks, shocked at his students answer.

"We both know that Naruto is a shinobi which few of the others can match, he can easily beat Hatake Kakashi, who is famed as 'Sharingan no Kakashi', and even I would have difficulty straight up fighting him." Jiraiya reasons.

"And you think that he can protect himself against two S rank Shinobi at the same time." Hiruzen states, as a question.

"He could if he tried, and it shouldn't get to that because Itachi is there watching from the shadows, until he gets into Uzushiogakure and leaves Uzushiogakure, we don't need to know what he does in there." Jiraiya states.

"You better be right about this Jiraiya." Hiruzen warns.

"When have I ever failed you?" Jiraiya asks.

"There is Or-" The Sandaime starts.

"I didn't mean it literally, now if you need me I'm going researching." Jiraiya states, before sticking out his tongue with an odd grin.

"When will it happen?"

 **-_- Back to Naruto, Third Person Point of View -_-**

Sprinting, that is, in a nutshell, how Naruto would explain his journey as so far. He started sprinting from Konoha and now, in only two hours , he was at wave country. Resting a bit before sprinting across the ocean. "Hey, where is the nearest restaurant?" Naruto asks a random inhabitant.

"Oh, you must be new here. It's the building on the right." The male states, pointing at a building.

"Thank you." Naruto thanks before going to the restaurant, he needed food.

"Want some drugs?" A shady man in the alleyway asks.

Naruto however just walked by him and into the restaurant ignoring everything that wouldn't get him food. "Is there a table open?" Naruto asks looking at the person at the counter.

"Yes sir, please follow me into the booth." The waiter person answers. (I honestly don't know that many things about restaurants, I'm sorry)

Naruto sat at his booth and waited a few minutes before a waitress came to get his order. "What can I get for you today?" She asks, wearing very... revealing clothing, obviously trying to seduce Naruto.

"I would like Miso ramen, with pork on it please, and if I may, then I would like green tea." Naruto orders, not even paying the slightest attention to how she was acting.

"Is that all?" She questions, when he shook his head, saying no she left, shaking her hips as seductively as she could, too bad for her than Naruto, just wanted food, anything else could die, but food, that's where the money is at with him.

"Here is your food sir." A waiter states, bringing him his ramen and tea, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thank you, I need to eat this fast so I can get done with this mission faster." Naruto mumbles.

Naruto, starving at this point, just dug into his food, devouring it in seconds, before drinking his tea calmly, almost as if he hadn't just inhaled a bowl of ramen a few seconds earlier. "Here is your pay, waiter-San and I left you a tip, I shall definitely come back here on the way back into Konoha." Naruto states, tipping the waiter 3000 ryo.

"Oh My God." The waiter states freaking out due to the high tip.

 **-_-With Killer Bee -_-**

"It's the Killer Bee, No body near me, Nobody to see, I am a Jinchuuriki, fear the Hachibi." Killer Bee raps, on a huge stage in Kumogakure.

"Bee!" The Raikage yells slamming his fist into his brother's face.

"I'm trying to rap, I'll write you a map, make you do another lap." Killer Bee states.

"This is getting annoying Bee." A states glaring at his brother.

"You may be A, but I know you're gay." Killer Bee raps, again.

"I will KILL YOU!" A screams leaping at Killer Bee. **(Sorry about this passage, I'm a bit bored and I need to sleep soon.)**

 **-_- Back to anyone else -_-**

"Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun OHHH Sasuke-Kun please love me." Sakura states, looking at her room, which includes, one hundred small puppets, her walls filled to the brim with photos of Sasuke, Sasuke sized dolls, Sasuke fragrance, a few photos of Sakura and Sasuke kissing, and of course a few Sasuke pillows.

There are a few other things in her room, but this story is rated K on wattpad so the author has to back off a bit.

 **-_-Somebody else-_-**

"Hinata, are you still wasting your time training, I thought we went over this, you shall never be a strong Kunoichi." Neji taunts.

"Neji, please refrain from insulting me." Hinata states.

"Yes, whatever you wish Hime." Neji mocks before leaving.

"You're just going to let him walk all over you, aren't you?" Hanabi questions, malice laced in her voice.

"What do you have to say Imouto?" Hinata asks.

"I have to say that your pathetic, no wonder you suck at fighting, you let everyone walk over you, you never fight back. Are you that pathetic?" Hanabi mocks.

"You're wrong, inexperience is your downfall Hanabi." Hinata states.

"If you were to show me that, say by beating me in a fight then I would believe in, since you have yet to do so you are still the failure child, you are years older than me, but I'm far stronger." Hanabi states.

"Just because I can't beat Neji, doesn't mean I cannot beat you into the ground." Hinata states looking at her sister.

"Then let us fight, dear sister." Hanabi challenges.

They quickly ran off to the central sparring arena, Hiashi showing up almost instantly, wanting to see how this plays out. "Hajime." He calls out, starting the match.

Hinata instantly appears in front of Hanabi and strikes Hanabi multiple times in the chest, unrelenting strikes, blocking most of her passage points. Before throwing Hanabi into the air and axe kicking her back into the ground, very painfully. "Do you concede?" Hinata asks the bleeding form of her sister.

"I will not concede to trash like you." Hanabi states, with blood flowing out of her mouth.

"I'm going to make what Neji did to me look like mercy." Hinata states, before starting her attack once more.

Without her Byakugan on, Hinata punches Hanabi into the ground, showing her strength she used to Jyuken without the Byakugan and blocked Hanabi's chakra path leading to her arms, she continued by disabling the chakra pathways in Hanabi's legs, making Hanabi almost completely useless.

"Hanabi, hurting you shall lead to nothing, please consider this and forfeit." Hinata offers.

"I- I forfeit." Hanabi stammers.

"Finally." Hinata states, walking away from her family.

 **-_- To Sasuke -_-**

"You are gay, you are gay, you are gay." Fugaku repeated, for 72 hours in Tsukuyomi.

"WHY TOU-SAN?" Sasuke asks screaming.

"Mental strengthening, and I already have two straight sons and since you're the weakest we have to make sure that the clan looks nice for hosting a gay person, and we don't know what the Hyuga will say to you." Fugaku replies.

"But if you kick me out if I lose then people might think that you are kicking me out because I was gay and not the fact that I lost the fight to Neji." Sasuke reasons.

"Yes, that could happen, so we are going to have to make sure that you win." Fugaku states.

"I feel like that is a flawed plan." Sasuke states, looking at his father.

"I would hate to ban you from your heir status due to you saying that your father's plan is lacked." Fugaku states, looking at his son.

"Please don't do that Tou-San, surely we can talk through to another deal." Sasuke practically begs.

"Maybe, but you must not fail me, Hyuga Neji must be beat." Fugak **u states, staring at his son.**

 **-_-Naruto later-_-**

Returning back to Konoha was an easy task for the Uzumaki, he was fast enough to do the challenge, even with the time he took at Uzushiogakure. "Jiraiya-Sensei what is the next challenge that you have for me?" Naruto questions, looking at his teacher.

"You are going to be placed in the forest of death and I am going to look for you in the forest of death, if I am to catch you before midnight then I win and you would have lost the challenge, yet if you win than I will give you another challenge." Jiraiya states.

"I accept your challenge, I shall be in the forest of death, good luck touching me." Naruto states, disappearing from sight, already at work setting traps and things of that nature.

"And he's already off doing his own thing, when will I ever be able to catch up to him?" Jiraiya asks himself thinking of his 'student'.

 **(RIP CHESTER FROM LINKIN PARK, he died yesterday guys, let's all just give him a moment of silence.)**

 **-_-Sakura (Why do I do this to myself?)-_-**

"SASUKE-KUN." Sakura screeched in her house volume.

"Haruno-San, how many times do I have to ask you to step away from Sasuke when he's training?" Fugaku asks.

"Only three hundred forty-two thousand times, Uchiha-San, but I KNOW that he wants to talk to me, to love me, to put me in the hot eyes of his and take me." Sakura states, fantasizing about the entire thing.

"Haruno-San please leave before I force you to go." Fugaku states.

"Fine Uchiha-San, but know that I will be back for SASUKE-KUN." Sakura warns, glaring her little -.

The author has been forced to remove the rest of the sentence, if you have any problems contact no one at bla-bla-bruh. Totally legit phone number **_(God I love sarcasm.)_**

 **-_-Naruto-_-**

Naruto was hard at work setting up traps among other things to keep Jiraiya away from, traps ranging from 'clumsily' made explosive traps, that once you were off guard, or making fun of the traps, especially for someone as arrogant as Jiraiya, he thought that should he see the clumsily made one that he would be more susceptible to the one hidden, what Naruto did was place down a few visible regular exploding tags, and some wire, if the wire is touched the regular exploding tags will not be touched instead the ultra powered exploding tags, which were bought at a ninja store, Tenten worked there if he remembered correctly, but that doesn't matter the point is that Naruto made a ingenious trap... and he walked away from, finding a better hiding spot and setting up a similar trap there.

Naruto, where he was hiding, near a genjutsu inside of a lake, somehow, was hard keeping his chakra hidden, making sure that a single drop wouldn't be released, so that if Jiraiya came close then he would focus on the Genjutsu on the lake, allowing Naruto time to escape from the Sannin.

Jiraiya however was making his way through the forest. He saw a poorly made trap, so he looked at it, and thought 'if the kid couldn't even put in the effort to hide it then it must be a waste.' How wrong he was because the moment he touched the wire, the entire section of the forest exploded.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" A badly burnt Jiraiya asks, limping on his feet, before realizing that he triggered another trap.

"Why me?" Jiraiya asks, before disappearing inside the flames of the explosion.

"Jiraiya, I thought you would have dodged that." Naruto states, looking down at Jiraiya.

"I see you, I win." Jiraiya states, lying with his face on the floor.

"No you don't." Naruto states before bursting into a cloud of smoke.

"Goddamn it." Jiraiya mumbled before turning his body over.

 **-_-Gaara-_-**

"Gaara are you ready for the fight, Uzumaki Naruto is not going to be an easy fight, and may not be a possible challenge for you at your current strength?" Baki asks.

"Train me so that I can fight Uzumaki Naruto and win." Gaara orders of the Jounin.

"That was the plan." Baki states with a smirk.

 **-_-Neji-_-**

"Hiashi-Sama, can you train me so that I can defeat the Uchiha?" Neji asks his uncle.

"Neji, at your status you can defeat Uchiha Sasuke without trying, no matter how hard he trained." Hiashi states, looking down at his nephew.

"I was talking about Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, he is not someone I can defeat at my current skill." Neji states.

"That is true, but why should I, the Hyuga head, train you after you beat the heir in front of everyone?" Hiashi asks.

"I thought that your rivalry with the Uchiha clan would suffice, everyone would know that the Hyuga clan is stronger if we defeat both of the Uchiha's, some even calling Naruto a genius, if you train me I will show the village and Sunagakure that only the best can be called genius, and that the only genius is in the Hyuga clan." Neji explains.

 **-_-Lee-_-**

Sprinting around Konoha is what you would find Lee doing, albeit he was sprinting around Konoha with 500kg worth of weight on his body, and carrying Nara Shikamaru to random places that the Nara was needed.

"Lee put me down, I need to get back to the Nara compound to play Shogi with my father." Shikamaru orders.

"Then I shall carry you to the Nara compound, in which you shall your father the power of youth." Lee yells.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Shikamaru states.

"Great job carrying Shikamaru, Lee." Gai states appearing beside Lee.

"Why aren't you training Tenten or Neji?" Shikamaru asks.

"Because they each found better teachers for the style of fighting that they chose." Gai yells, at his normal volume.

"So they didn't want you to train them." Shikamaru deadpans.

 **-_-Shino-_-**

"Shino you have to be careful with these bugs, you don't know how they will react to your different colonies, so if I were you then I'd put them in a different corner of your body then the other ones." Aburame Shibi counsels.

"It's going to take a while before the colony will be able to be used, give or take fifteen days, after that I will train you so that you can use both types of bugs in unison." Shibi states.

 **-_-Naruto-_-**

Naruto was standing around near his Genjutsu waiting for Jiraiya to come, knowing that it would take a while for Jiraiya to heal from his injuries. Knowing that Naruto still didn't want to relax.

"Nice Genjutsu, but I found you." Jiraiya states, behind Naruto.

"You failed me Jiraiya, failing to see through easy traps." Naruto states before poofing into smoke.

"Oh come on." Jiraiya states, before looking down.

Exploding tags were littered everywhere near him, exploding instantly. "Another trap exploded, I'm going to run out of exploding tags." Naruto states, talking to himself.

Jiraiya however was dragging his badly burnt body to the nearest hospital. "Help me." He orders of a nurse.

"Oh god." The nurse yells, before getting help.

"How long am I going to be in here?" Jiraiya asks.

"Five days at the least." The nurse replies.

"Goddamn it." Jiraiya utters, before falling unconscious due to the wounds.

 **-_-Five days later-_-**

"You win Naruto." Jiraiya yells into the forest.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" A Naruto Bunshin asks.

"You've been in the forest for five days without me catching you." Jiraiya explains.

"I hospitalized you for five days." Naruto deadpans.

"Still you won." Jiraiya states.

"What's the next challenge?" Naruto asks.

"You're going to be learning the Rasengan, after I give you a gift." Jiraiya states.

"Learning one of my father's jutsu, nice." Naruto states, not showing his excitement.

"I hoped you would think about it like that." Jiraiya states smiling.

"What about my 'gift'?" Naruto asks.

"This!" Jiraiya exclaims, pulling out a summoning scroll.

"So I'm going to be a toad summoner." Naruto states, barely surprised.

"Of course, your father was one and we of the toad clan from Mount Myoboku treat family above everything else." Jiraiya states.

"Is that why you abandoned me for the first four years of my life?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya falter, looking down for just a moment, Naruto of course noted, but didn't comment on it. "Just sign the scroll." Jiraiya orders.

"Now that I've signed the scroll, what should I do?" Naruto asks after signing the summoning scroll.

"Here are the handsigns Naruto." Jiraiya states before showing Naruto the handsigns.

"That isn't what I asked, but it is better." Naruto states before copying the handsigns into his brain.

"Try it." Jiraiya pressures.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**." Naruto states, pulling off the jutsu,

" **Jiraiya, you better have a reason for summoning me**." Gamabunta warns.

"I was the one to summon you, toad-San." Naruto states.

" **As if a gaki like you could summon me**." Gamabunta goads.

"Naruto how did you summon _him_ on your first try?" Jiraiya asks, completely shocked by what happened.

" **Alright gaki, I don't think that you summoned me but if you can stay on my back for 24 hours than I will allow you to summon me and my kind until your death**." Gamabunta states, thinking that he tricked Naruto.

"Deal." Naruto states, jumping onto Gamabunta's back.

' **If he only lasts one hour like Jiraiya then he can summon, if he can last as long as Minato, then that would be something**.' Gamabunta thinks to himself.

Gamabunta instantly jumps into the air, Naruto instantly put chakra into his feet, keeping him floored on the boss summons head.

 **-_-Sasuke-_-**

"Alright Sasuke, I'm going to be teaching you one of the jutsu that I myself created." Kakashi states.

"What is it Sensei?" Sasuke asks.

"It's called **Sennin Goroshi (One thousand years of death)**." Kakashi states.

"Sensei can you teach me it?" Sasuke questions.

"Let me use it on you first." Kakashi states.

"Will I survive?" Sasuke questions.

Kakashi however doesn't reply and promptly uses the jutsu. "How does it feel Sasuke?" Kakashi asks.

"C-Can I learn a different jutsu?" Sasuke asks through tears.

"Yes it's called **Chidori (One thousand birds)**." Kakashi replies.

 **-_-Gaara-_-**

"Baki, what is the next jutsu that you are going to teach me?" Gaara asks.

"Gaara I have a perfect jutsu for you." Baki states.

"Then teach me it." Gaara orders.

"It's called **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind style: Great breakthrough)**." Baki states.

"What are the hand signs?" Gaara asks.

Baki instantly showed Gaara his handsigns.

 **-_-Lee-_-**

Running to wave country was not an easy thing to do, unless you were training by Maito Gai, then you would try to do that in less than five days, Lee of course did it in less time, in four days, which means if you were paying attention, Naruto is a bit more than four times the speed of Lee.

"Lee, you have done something great, you have gotten into the top ten time for making up the distance between Konoha and Wave." Gai states.

"Wow who are above me?" Lee asks.

"Here is the standings, you number ten four days, Kakashi number 9 in three days, me number 8 in 2 days 23 hours and 59 minutes, Jiraiya number 7 in 2 days 2 hours, Orochimaru number 6 in 2 days, Senju Hashirama number 5 in 8 hours, Senju Tobirama no Hiraishin number 4 in 5 hours, Namikaze Minato no Hiraishin number 3, 3 hours, Senju Tobirama Hiraishin 3 minutes, Namikaze Minato Hiraishin 3 seconds." Gai explains.

"I thought Naruto recently did an expedition to Wave." Lee states confused.

"Naruto went to a place further than wave, across the ocean and back without a boat in one day, but since it wasn't to wave itself I disqualified." Gai states, cheerfully.

"Naruto is that fast?" Lee states, shocked.

"Yes and that is why when you fight him you must try your hardest Lee." Gai orders.

"What if he loses, or if I lose?" Lee asks.

"I have no idea Lee." Gai responds.

 **-_-Tenten-_-**

Tenten was perfecting her aim for the finals, because she knew that if she didn't put the kunai in the perfect spot then she would not be able to hit Lee. She was also training to use Katana's in the cause that she has to fight someone up close in personal, maybe not Lee but if Naruto pulls out a sword, Tenten would have to be ready.

"Tenten you mustn't get lost in your thoughts." Tenten's teacher states from the shadows.

 **-_-Shino-_-**

"Shino your nest will be ready to be trained upon in ten days, in the next ten days you will be going through minor pains as the bugs get used to your body." Shibi warns.

"Thank you for the warning Tou-San." Shino states.

 **-_-Neji-_-**

"After I beat Naruto I am going to face Lee, is there anything that you can teach me about counteracting overwhelming speed?" Neji asks of his uncle.

"You have to make the overwhelming speed easy to track." Hishi advices.

"That makes sense, do you mind moving fast in front of me so that I can get used to your speed?" Neji asks.

"If it helps you win the tournament then I will supply you with this nephew." Hiashi states.

"Thank you Hiashi-Sama." Neji thanks, watching his uncle move at high Jounin speeds.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"Hello and welcome to this year's Chunin exams finally." Hiruzen welcomes.

"If I may?" Hayate asks.

"Of course you may." Hiruzen states smiling.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams finals, we thank you all for coming today, we hope that the competitors will give you a show worth your time." Hayate states.

"If Sabaku No Gaara and Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto would come down to the arena." Hayate states.

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry about it taking a month to get up, I hope the length of it will quell your anger. . I hope to see you all in the next chapter. 5k plus words.

Published/Finished 7/22/17 July 22nd, 2017


	33. Chapter 30

Thank you guest for leaving this review "Hinata is useless talentless weak fugly and fat. Sasuke doesn't give a fuck about her. He loves Sakura the strongest most beautiful kunoichi in the universe. Kill yourself, delusional virgin fag.", a beautiful comment that _totally makes sense_ Like WHAT THE FUCK, when the hell did I mention a fucking Sasu-Hina fucking thing, let alone Sakura getting anything other than fucking death, I don't even know why I am responding to this eight year old trying to act cool because he watches anime, and I don't even wish to insult him, he has his opinion and I can't take that away from him, also I agree with him to a sense, a Hina-Sasu fanfic would probably not be in my taste, and it won't be in his either, but a Saku-Sasu or Saku-Naru disgust me, mainly because of how Sakura acts if a story portrayed a Sakura that would actually make sense to date Naruto then I would be fine with it, but I read a story, where Sakura tried making Naruto kill himself on FUCKING PURPOSE AND THEY FUCKING ENDED UP DATING, like fucking shit bro. Sorry about this rant but some things are needed to be said (In my opinion) also it would be better put "Hinata is a useless, talentless, weak, fucking ugly, fat female, and Sasuke doesn't give a flying fuck about her. He _Loves_ Sakura, who is the strongest and the obvious choice for the best looking Kunoichi in the universe. Kill yourself, you delusional virgin fag."and that's putting it in the simplest way my mind can fucking render it, any better and I think that people would think that this person is smarter than he is, Back to the chapter (I'm probably going to regret making this, but I almost always put down my first thoughts)

Continue with the story.

-_-Third Person Point of View-_-

Naruto simply dropped off the ledge, landing in the arena, not looking at his opponent. "Uzumaki, are you ready to die?" Gaara asks, a sinister feeling radiating in waves.

"Can I call a rain check?" Naruto asks sarcastic.

"UZUMAKI!" Gaara screams.

"Oh come on, does the Ichibi have that much control of your actions, you can't even think properly can you, your only consistent thought is probably 'I need to kill Uzumaki, he made fun of me because he is my better.'" Naruto taunts.

"Your intolerable existence shall be ended!" Gaara states.

"You make it sound like _I'm_ the bad guy, I would never go around killing your family members to get revenge like a bad person, you however would strike me at my very weakest, which is why I am _never_ weak." Naruto states, looking at Gaara with a condescending look.

"Feel my sand." Gaara states.

"Are you gay, you want me to feel you now, dear god you're one of those people who act like you hate someone and then want to smash." Naruto mocks.

"Hajime!" Hayate, finally, announces.

"Futon:Daitoppa (Wind style:Great breakthrough)." Gaara calls out.

"Katon: Goukakyuu (Fire style: Great fireball)." Naruto states, overwhelming Gaara's jutsu which overpowered the jutsu.

"Suna no tate (Shield of sand) ." Gaara retorts, causing the fire and his protective sand to meet each other.

The jutsu cancelled each other out, but the sand that Gaara used turned into glass, making him unable to use it for jutsu.

"Ryusa Bakuryu (Sand Tsunami)." Gaara states, sending waves of sand at Naruto.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire style: Majestic Flame Destroyer)." Naruto whispers, releasing the jutsu, again melting all of the sand into glass.

"Let's finish this soon, we have to end this sometime today, everyone else needs to show that they are better than you." Naruto taunts.

"Then let my sand touch you." Gaara states.

"I will not let you touch me." Naruto states with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just once?" Gaara asks.

"HELP GUYS HE'S GOING TO TOUCH ME INAPPROPRIATELY." Naruto yells, causing everyone, minus Gaara, to sweatdrop.

"I want to kill you, not that." Gaara clarifies.

"So you are one of the people who keep your feelings on the low low and you try to hide your feelings in public, that is understandable, especially since the person you love is a person of high profile, but than again you have a similar profile. Both of us sons of the Yondaime Kage of our respective villages, both of us being in, or being adopted in families, with two older siblings, that soon grow to fear us because of our overwhelming power, the difference is because I am a natural genius who tries hard at training, making me a double threat, and you rely on your demon's power, take away Ichibi's power and what do you have, terrible Taijutsu, a futon jutsu, and no experience in feeling pain, I however without the Kyubi's power, have Anbu ranked Taijutsu, at least 5 mastered jutsu for each element, and being completely used to pain coursing through my body to the point where I have become ignorant of pain." Naruto compares, knowing that was, in fact the much stronger fighter.

"Let's finish this." Gaara seeths.

"Not even smart enough to copy my sentence all the way." Naruto mocks, before sprinting forward in speeds that most were not able to track, appearing inside Gaara's safe area and striking him across the jaw with a thunderous punch. Gaara, for what he was worth couldn't stay on the ground from the force of the punch, as he was flying forward, Naruto was instantly behind him, kicking him towards a different wall with sidekick that easily broke ribs.

'Give your mother a try at defeating him.' The Ichibi requests from inside of Gaara's seal.

'Hai mother.' Gaara replies.

On the outside Gaara was gained a Sand arm instead of a normal arm. "You're bringing Ichibi's power out, sounds fun I always wanted to test my strength against the weakest jinchuuriki and the weakest Biju." Naruto states, sounding generally excited.

"Futon: Mugen 祭神 Daitoppa (Futon: Infinite Sandstone Devastation)." Gaara yells out in his much deeper voice.

" Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto calls out creating thirty Bunshin.

" Futon: Daitoppa." Half of the clones call out.

"Futon: Renkuudan (Wind style: Drilling Wind Bullet)." The rest of the clones call out before poofing.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire style: Majestic Flame Destroyer)." The real Naruto calls out, creating dark blue flames.

The dark blue flames easily overtook the Sand induced wind, turning it all into glass and the fire heading towards Gaara. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Play possum no Jutsu)." Gaara states, causing Ichibi to get freedom, as this happened the Kazekage made a few discreet hand signs, giving one of his men an order.

"Yay a Biju, I know that the size difference between us gives you an advantage, and I am not an Akimichi so I'm going to have to phone a friend." Naruto states, rolling through hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Jutsu)." Naruto calls out, bringing Gamabunta out to play.

"Jiraiya what did I say about summoning me at this time?" Gamabunta questions.

"Sorry Gamabunta-Sama, but I need your help with a possum." Naruto responds.

"Is that why the Ichibi is standing three feet in front of us?" Gamabunta asks sarcastically.

"I needed you as a height advantage I couldn't get to Gaara without him breaking through the village." Naruto explains getting read to jump onto Shikaku.

"You are a crazy one." Gamabunta states as he watched Naruto jump onto the Ichibi's shoulder.

Naruto punches Gaara in the face, not before the Ichibi stepped on part of the arena that was evacuated, and a few buildings. "I didn't even get to have fun." The Ichibi complains, going back into the seal.

Gaara however was shocked. 'How could someone best mother so easily?' Gaara asks himself.

"It's because I have a home to protect, if you had went any further than you would have destroyed buildings, monuments, and killed many people." Naruto states, shocking Gaara even further.

"How can you-." Gaara starts.

"Read my thoughts. Simple I can't you're just too easy to read." Naruto finishes, looking down at the prone version of Gaara.

"Forfeit the match, I don't want to 'accidently' kill you." Naruto orders.

"I-I forfeit." Gaara states, feeling pain, feeling _fear_.

"What are these emotions I am feeling?" Gaara asks.

"You are feeling pain something very few can get rid off, and you are feeling fear, fear of someone you cannot hope to beat." Naruto replies going back to his seat in the winner lounge.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji come down to the destroyed arena." Hayate asks sarcastically.

"Oh sorry." Naruto states, going down and using a few earth jutsu to fill up the holes they made, which surprised everyone because an entire section of the arena and stadium were destroyed into nothing, hit by Gaara's sand then melted by Naruto's flames.

"All in favor of the promotion of Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto?" The Sandaime asks to the people in the booth.

Everyone just nodded dumbly, because of Naruto's display of skill and his ability to get under the skin of his opponents, he deserves Chunin.

-_- _Fin_ -_-


	34. Chapter 31

**-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji come down to the now restored arena?" Hayate amends.

Both of the competitors were in the arena before anyone could blink, to civilians and some Genin it looked as if they teleported from one spot to another, but those with the Sharingan, or at least a fully matured one could have noticed a blur of them using Shunshin, Hyuga just saw the chakra that was used.

"Let's test which dojutsu is better." Sasuke states arrogantly.

"That isn't a fair battle, your sharingan isn't fully mature." Neji states.

"I'll make up for it in skill." Sasuke replies.

"Hajime." Hayate yells, knowing this time not to wait too long.

Sasuke instantly started flipping through hand seals while Neji approached.

"I'll even the scores by not using my Byakugan." Neji states, approaching Sasuke.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Style: Great fireball jutsu)** ." Sasuke states, shooting his balls at Neji. **( _I honestly need to stop making fun of Sasuke, but it's so much fun, not as much as making fun of Sakura though lel)_**

Neji masterfully dodged each and every fireball that was sent at him. Sasuke however activated his Sharingan when he noticed that Neji was getting too close. Neji aimed a Jyuuken strike straight at Sasuke's head, which Sasuke barely dodged. 'I saw that earlier than when I dodged?' Sasuke thinks, confused as to what just happened.

"You're so slow." Neji states, stepping up his speed even further, mentally thanking Gai for his rigorous training routine.

Sasuke barely moved out of the first attack to his head, but his body couldn't react to the strike to his gut. Sasuke kicked Neji off of him, trying to recapture air. "I have hit you in one of the chakra points that leads to your arm, three more and you shall be down an arm." Neji taunts.

"Lucky shot." Sasuke spats.

"Let's see how long your attitude will last." Neji states, activating his Byakugan.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to activate your Dojutsu." Sasuke mocks.

"I think that you should feel the full force of the Hyuga strength, for the Hyuga will show its dominance." Neji states, getting ready for round two with Sasuke.

"It's too late for you now. **Chidori**." Sasuke states heading towards Neji at blinding speeds, for someone without a Doujutsu that is.

" **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation.)**." Neji retorts, sending Sasuke spiraling backwards.

"You are within my field of attack." Neji announces.

" **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhasshō (Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)**." Neji calls, striking down Sasuke.

"Proctor it's over." Neji announces, right after Sasuke fell face forward to the ground, making a small amount of dust follow.

"Winner of the match, Hyuga Neji." Hayate calls out.

"That was, disappointing." Neji states, walking off to the Hyuga side.

"Ha, Kakashi I have bested you, all of my students are still competing and only one of yours." Gai states, looking at his eternal rival.

"After Naruto is beaten, then you can say that you have bested me." Kakashi replies.

"Will Aburame Shino and Tenten come down to the arena?" Hayate questions.

"Are you going to talk like the rest of you rookie shinobi." Tenten questions sarcastically.

"I wouldn't call us rookies, last time I checked you have yet to take a Chunin exams." Shino responds.

"Hajime." Hayate calls out.

Shino instantly jumped back, sending forth one of his breed of bugs. Tenten responded by throwing Kunai with explosive tags on them, towards the bugs. "Kai." Tenten whispers, causing the Kunai to explode.

Shino reacted to this by sending his other breed of bugs towards Tenten. "Your bugs will never get to me, I prepared kunai that would turn explode into fire, because bugs are weak to fire." Tenten taunts.

"It's too late Tenten-San." Shino states, as Tenten felt her chakra being absorbed.

"H- how did you get your bugs to touch me." Tenten asks.

"The first batch of of bugs were fireproof, saving them from the explosion, but in the smoke they proceeded to meet upon your location." Shino explains.

"Aburame Shino will advance to the next round." Hayate announces.

"We will give the fighters a 30 minute reprieve before we continue the matches." The Sandaime yells, making sure everyone heard him.

"Are you ready to admit that our clan is better Fugaku?" Hiashi asks.

"No I do not think that would be a smart thing to do." Fugaku replies.

"But Hyuga Neji defeated your own son Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi retorts.

"Yes, but you sent out your genius against one of our weaker members, Naruto would destroy Sasuke more than Neji destroyed Hinata." Fugaku states, annoying both of the team seven members near him.

"So if Neji were to beat Naruto then you would admit inferiority?" Hiashi questions.

"Only if you bet the same with Neji." Fugaku states.

"Deal." Hiashi states.

"Does Naruto have the Sharingan?" Hiashi questions.

Fugaku however ignored the question..

"Will Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji come down to the arena?" Hayate questions.

Naruto instantly appeared on his side of the arena, his hair bristling in the sun, and waving with the wind, Neji however walked down the steps, taking slow leisurely steps to make his approach have a little more coolness in his own words, his hair untouched by the wind, and his hair seemed to take down the temperature, soaking in the sun's rays without chance of leaving.

"Are you ready to lose?" Neji asks.

"Let me guess, you are." Naruto retorts.

 **(I was planning to end it here, but I felt like I've been rude to you guys by not updating recently)**

"I will defeat you for the Hyuga's honor." Neji states.

"I feel like there's something I don't know about going on, Neji come on, the Hyuga are just using you to get honor, don't you feel used?" Naruto questions, saying the first part quietly.

"You are incorrect I am using the Hyuga clan to become stronger." Neji states, looking at the Uchiha.

"You're far too brash, didn't you ever think that Hiashi was using you, come on, I know you're smarter than that." Naruto states.

"Hajime." Hayate states, knowing where Naruto would go with that.

"Both of my teammates are out of the tournament, one of your teammates are out of the tournament, team 7 and team 9 should have the same amount of knocked out people." Naruto states, talking to himself ignoring Neji.

"You think that I will be easily defeated, even if I lose I will weaken you to the point where it will be child's play for Lee to beat you." Neji responds.

"That's very noble, you will fight to make sure that your teammates will survive, if only being noble didn't kill you." Naruto responds.

"I mustn't think about that, because I believe, no I know that I'm stronger than you, and I will prove it." Neji responds.

"Believes can only take you so far, if you believe in the will of fire, but you choose not to act, are you a true believer, once you die however, everything you believed in will be forgotten, only the fact that you are dead, a nameless shinobi among thousands who died for their village, if only your death would mean something, you're just a Hyuga who challenged the only child of the Yondaime Hokage. Even the Yondaime can attest to your believes dying when you do, I mean he believed I would be treated well, and the first four years of my life can deny that, quite clearly." Naruto states, looking at the Hyuga in a condescending look, a look that made Neji feel futile.

"I am Hyuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuga clan, son of Hizashi Hyuga twin brother of Hiashi Hyuga, and I will defeat you." Neji states, trying to ignore the feeling of uselessness.

"Are you trying to pull a scene from the princess bride, I don't remember killing your father, hell he is standing over there." Naruto states.

"But if you insist I will make your defeat quick and clean." Naruto states, as he finished he was immediately behind Neji, his Katana at Neji's neck.

"H-how?" Neji asks, feeling disappointed, disappointed that even with all the training to see Jounin level speed, he still couldn't see Naruto's movement.

"You trained to be able to watch for Jounin level speed, not Kage level speed." Naruto points out, his sword begging to take some skin off.

"Proctor I-I forfeit." Neji announces, his pride broken.

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**

 **I'm sorry if you guys were disappointed in the Sasuke Neji fight and the Naruto Neji fight, I am not very good at writing one sided fights, because in the end of the day I want you guys to know that nobody in the same age group as Naruto can match up to him, the person who gets closest is Gaara, remember guys Naruto beat Neji in the anime, if barely and with the Kyubi powers, and my Naruto was trained by the UCHIHA family, and was a natural genius, beating Neji would have been child's play in a fight, so in my mind this Naruto would decide to just end the fight and not waste energy against someone who he doesn't have to against. Also a part of Konoha was destroyed, only a few buildings though, which is coming out of Gaara's pocket lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will update soon with Lee vs Shino then the finals, than of course the invasion, maybe not in that order but whatever. See you guys in the next chapter, I can't promise that everything I said that would be in the next chapter will be in the chapter because of reasons.**

 **Published/Finished 8/6/17**


	35. Chapter 32

**-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

"Will Rock Lee and Aburame Shino come down to the Arena?" Hayate asks.

"I will show the crowd the power of Youth!" Lee yells.

"Lee!" Gai states.

"Sensei." Lee responds, before making a horrifying visual.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells, saving everyone from the horrifying visual.

"I do not believe my bugs will be able to react to, let alone match such speed, therefore I forfeit." Shino states. **(Cop Out, I will admit yes, it probably is, by far, I'm sorry, the Shino Tenten fight was hard enough to write, a Lee vs Shino fight would be impossible to write in a correct way without me getting frustrated about why Lee hasn't punched him in the face enough times or why Shino's bugs didn't take Chakra from his system, even though it would effect Lee little he could end up winning the fight, and I honestly wanted Lee to win, so I did the lazy thing, and I might be able to wedge Shino into becoming a Chunin because of this, albeit it's most likely to be stupid .)**

"Due to forfeit Lee is in the winner, he will advance to the final round we will have a thirty minute recess for the fighters to rest." Hayate announces.

"Lee, if your opponent over powers you I give you permission to both take of your leg weights and enter Hachiman to defeat him, I want you to defeat but overall stay safe." Gai states, before hugging his last remaining student, in the tournament, we don't want another team Minato, do we?

"Naruto, just keep doing what you are doing." Kakashi states lazily.

"Hiashi, do you remember who won the final fight, was it Hyuga Neji or Uchiha Naruto?" Fugaku asks, feigning ignorance.

"Uchiha Naruto won." Hiashi admits through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean that I won our little bet?" Fugaku questions.

"Yes it does." Hiashi states, angry at himself for making such a bet.

"My clan reigns supreme yet again." Fugaku states, pride over flowing from his person.

"Will Rock Lee and Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto come down to the arena?" Hayate asks, as the Kazekage made a few hand signals.

Feather's began to fall down the arena. "Hiashi." Fugaku states.

Hiashi nodded in respect, because despite their bickerings they were best friends, and respected each other deeply. With that both of the head's of the two most prestigious clans of Konoha went to the their respective compounds to protect the civilians of each.

Naruto, and Lee didn't even begin their fight, when they noticed that the Oto and Suna shinobi were attacking their own. "Invasion." Naruto concluded.

"Let us work together Naruto-Kun, we will fight on a later date." Lee states.

"I heavily doubt that." Naruto states, before appearing before a random Oto Jounin, killing them instantly.

"If you don't mind, I'm going on a killing spree." Naruto states, before letting.

 **-_-Kakashi-_-**

"Kakashi 11!" Gai yells after he killed a ninja.

"12." Kakashi responded.

"This isn't over yet." Gai responds taking on a few of them.

"It never is." Kakashi states with a one eye smile.

 **-_-Hiruzen-_-**

"Sensei, you've made a mistake." Orochimaru states, shedding the skin of the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Oh, but you were wrong to warn us about your invasion, I feel like Jiraiya being in this fight with us will certainly turn the tables a bit, a Sannin versus a Sannin and his teacher. I doubt you can win." Hiruzen goads.

"Yet where is that rotten toad?" Orochimaru asks dangerously.

"You've made a mistake friend, and it's been too long to fix it." Jiraiya states, in sage mode.

"Going all out in a fight, I didn't think I would see the day when I would see the fabled Senjutsu that originates from Mount Myoboku, what a surprise." Orochimaru states sarcastically.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Monkey King Enma ( _Summoning Jutsu: Monkey king Enma)_**." Hiruzen calls out.

"So I'm here to fix your mistake, you should have killed him a decade ago, I doubt you can do it without dying, even with the help of Jiraiya, but I shall help you until your death Hiruzen." Enma states.

" **Henge: Kongonyoi ( _Transformation: Adamantine Staff_ )**." Enma calls out.

 **-_-Naruto-_-**

Naruto stood in front of a Suna Chunin who was about to kill a civilian, his sword pointing out of his skeleton. Naruto then appeared behind a few yards. "Abandoning your friends, your choice disappoints me." Naruto states, cleaving the opponent's head off.

"23." Naruto states, appearing in front of Kakashi and Gai to gloat, before disappearing again.

"There's Naruto for you." Kakashi laments.

"16!" Gai yells.

"17." Kakashi lazily replies.

"Damn you my eternal rival." Gai states frustrated.

 **-_-Sasuke-_-**

"Hinata, we have to go the safe zone, because we're still ranked Genin and of course not Naruto." Sasuke states, sprinting up to the escape route.

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata states following Sasuke, at least if a threat came there were was a Chunin ranked and a low Chunin ranked shinobi there protecting it.

"Sasuke, Hinata welcome to the shelter, are you coming here due to injury, or are you here to protect the area?" Iruka asks.

"To protect the civilians." Sasuke answers for Hinata.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asks, not truly worried due to knowing that Naruto could handle opponents.

"Being a one man fighting machine." Hinata replies with a smile.

 **-_-Naruto-_-**

"After we kill this boy we should go kill all of the civilians who evacuated." A person states, staring at Naruto.

"I will not allow you to do that." Naruto states.

"What do you think you can do, cry us to death." The Chunin mocks.

"I prefer to use a Blade." Naruto states, before instantly appearing in front of all six of them, their heads hitting the ground at the same time.

"32." Naruto states.

 **-_-Hiruzen-_-**

"Hiruzen you have gotten so old." Tobirama states.

"Just how long were you Hokage?" Hashirama asks his former student.

"I am still Hokage, and I have been Hokage for half a decade." Hiruzen replies.

"You're joking, has Konoha become so bad that there haven't been any suitable replacements for you, somebody who believes in the will of fire?" Hashirama asks, crestfallen about how his village become.

"I chose I successor, he was Hokage two years before the Kyubi attacked, he sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into his son, a son of an Uzumaki or the only person who could have contained the Kyubi without dying by it's corrosive chakra." Hiruzen states.

"Is the child still alive?" The Nidaime asks.

"He's most likely killing as many enemy shinobi as he can, he is quite the prodigy for his age." Hiruzen states smiling.

"Let's end this chit chat, we have a village to crush and a Hokage to kill." Orochimaru interrupts.

"OI, I feel like I'm being ignored here." Jiraiya states.

 **-_-Later -_-**

'Wonder how the family is doing against the opponents?' Naruto states, before dragging his exhausted body to the compound, using Shunshin to help the process.

Out of the entire, mighty Uchiha clan, only two remained fighting, Uchiha Itachi and Shisui.

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**


	36. Chapter 33

"Naruto, we're leaving for a mission soon." Jiraiya calls out, not expecting reply.

"They already left." Naruto states sharply.

"Oh come on, let's just go get Tsunade than you can go back to moping." Jiraiya states.

"The fact that Senju Tsunade did something worse than I, completely abandoning the village, when she only lost 2 important people in her family, she still had everyone else but two fucking pieces of family and she left, I however am asking for a bit of reprieve and I'm denied!"' Naruto rages.

"Naruto, we both know that Tsunade has certain privileges-" Jiraiya starts.

"She is a member of the Sannin, the last remaining Senju, grandchild of the Shodaime Hokage, and I'm just Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, son of the Uchiha clan head, last remaining Namikaze, heir to the Uzumaki throne, and a Chunin." Naruto finishes.

"Naruto." Jiraiya pleads.

"Rule 38, if the clan heir of is the last remaining of their blood family, then when they become eighteen years of age, or Chunin then they are able to instate themselves as a clan head, clan's without a Kekkei Genkai may be refused this act, but if the clan has a Kekkei Genkai then their clan leadership and clan hood will be accepted. **(I honestly don't care if this is factual or not, don't bother me if it's not.)** " Naruto declares.

"Naruto." Jiraiya's eyes narrow, wondering where Naruto's going with this.

"I do believe the Uzumaki chains, while not present in every Uzumaki is a Kekkei Genkai, what about our high amounts of chakra, or our longevity, wherever this goes I will be instated as clan head, and when I do I am going to shut my clan off to the world for a few months, to cope." Naruto states.

"What about the Clan Restoration Act?" Jiraiya questions.

"Yes I will eventually be forced to marry lowly female whores, a very sad time for me, I'm never going to understand love because every female who wants to marry me will end up marrying me, and well if I could somehow get a wife before I turn the age of eighteen, if I can hold of the advisors that long, then I would be scot free from the CRA." Naruto responds, a slightly demented smile on his face.

"Naruto you need to rest and relax." Jiraiya states soothingly.

"That's what I've been saying." Naruto states before disappearing.

"God dang it Naruto." Jiraiya mutters.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"I hate you Jiraiya." Naruto states, being carried by Jiraiya into a bar.

"Oh lookie what we got here." Naruto mocks Jiraiya.

"Shut up brat." Jiraiya reprimands.

"Wow another student Jiraiya, how long do you think this one will last, one year?" Tsunade questions.

"I heavily doubt that I will live longer than Naruto." Jiraiya claims.

"Untie me you bastard, I can't eat or drink like this." Naruto orders.

"Just because you asked nicely." Jiraiya replies sarcastically before cutting the ropes, and getting rid of the chakra seals, all 198 of them.

"Thank you." Naruto states blankly.

"So why did you bring the Genin with you?" Tsunade asks.

"Well you already said it, he's my student." Jiraiya replies grinning.

"You sure? Minato at least was fast, look at this kid, he looks like a weakling." Tsunade taunts.

"Naruto's going through some hard times right now." Jiraiya responds.

Naruto however was twitching, angry at Tsunade. "Did he fail the Chunin exams, ah that's sad Jiraiya, you should tell him a lie about us failing the first one, that might cheer him up, even if it's not true." Tsunade replies, not seeing the glint in Naruto's eyes as she said it.

"Tsunade, his new family got massacred." Jiraiya states solemnly.

"New family?" Tsunade questions, almost fearing the answer.

"You are looking at Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, the Uzumaki clan was almost completely erased in the second war, leaving a handful of survivors at most, and in the last Chunin exams, the Uchiha clan, except Naruto and three others was massacred." Jiraiya explains.

"Death follows this kid around, I wonder what kind of monster we would make if we gave him my necklace, he would be a living breathing curse." Tsunade jokes.

"Tsunade Naruto is not the point we're here, we're here because Konoha has chosen you to be it's Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya states, preparing himself for the backlash.

"The Hokage's job is a fucking fool's job, the harsh truth is that your beliefs die with you, no matter how hard you try, the Yondaime could attest to that, the Nidaime Hokage can attest to that, the Shodaime Hokage can attest to that, hell even Uchiha Madara could attest to that. Being Hokage is a death warrant, and nothing good will come from it other than another grave site." Tsunade states.

Naruto however was shaking, pure hate radiating from him. "Tsunade, while my student can be calm and collected most of the time, saying that mere days after his family got slaughtered, giving him only their beliefs, and of course the fact that his father believed that Naruto would grow up well, and was squashed down ruthlessly by reality, welp let's just say that we should probably take this outside." Jiraiya insists, pushing them both out of the bar comedically.

"Shizune, be on standby in case I hurt this little welp too much." Tsunade orders.

"You honestly think you can touch me, let alone hurt me, you Sannin are arrogant people, especially you Tsunade. You were the weakest of the Sannin, you could never compare in straight combat with either of your teammates, so you decided to become a medic, being a medic made you capable to heal your friends, but you also learned how to get strength through chakra control, but it's been years hasn't it, you haven't been practicing chakra control, and you haven't been keeping up with training, you have forced Shizune to do everything." Naruto mocks.

"Then get prepared to meet the Yondaime." Tsunade states, moving in high Jounin speeds towards the blonde.

"You think Jounin speed can keep up with me, you are mistaken." Naruto states appearing beside Tsunade, aiming a punch for her skull.

Tsunade barely blocked the punch, and jumped back a few feet. "Wow you're father was so amazing, and your mother had to be horrible, because the only thing you got from your father is your looks." Tsunade mocks.

"What did you say about my mother?" Naruto asks quietly.

"I said she was probably a low life whore who got lucky with the Yondaime Hokage and didn't want to give up the baby, and that made a disgrace of a child." Tsunade states.

Naruto's red eyes were the last thing Tsunade saw before collapsing unconscious.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the amount of cuss words and insults in this chapter. Disclaimer this entire chapter was written in around 40 minutes, which is why it's only barely 1k words, that and of course I started writing it at 3: am and it's 3:45 am so my brain my not working at full speed at this point. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, -ForgottenOrange.**

 **Finished/Published 8/17/17 August 17th, 2017**


	37. Chapter 34

"Naruto, what did you do?" Jiraiya demands.

"I am merely partaking in this mission; the mission requires us to take Senju Tsunade back to Konoha, any means necessary," Naruto responds, making Jiraiya feel like he was seeing through him.

"Naruto, Tsunade is a fellow Konoha Shinobi, you shouldn't treat her so rough." Jiraiya states.

"Tsunade stopped being a shinobi of Konoha when she left Konoha to burn, she left my parents to die eventually, and the thorough death of the Senju, minus her," Naruto responds coldly, moving towards Konoha.

"Naruto! What you have done is unacceptable behavior; you shouldn't let your thoughts get into your judgment of Tsunade." Jiraiya announces.

"You say that yet your thoughts about Tsunade are making you oblivious to the truth, Senju Tsunade should have become a missing-nin 15 years ago when she abandoned this village," Naruto responds, kicking off the ground towards Konoha.

"Tsunade had her reasons," Jiraiya argued.

"I make fun of Hatake Kakashi for stopping his training regime, after he lost his father, both his teammates and his father figure. Tsunade left for 15 years, not working for Konoha in the slightest, all because her boyfriend and brother died." Naruto angrily yells, accidentally using the Kyuubi's chakra to run faster.

"You don't understand they meant everything to her." Jiraiya snaps.

"She still had you, Orochimaru, Shizune, and the last remaining Senju, and she left all of them except Shizune to die, Kakashi had Gai, only Gai left." Naruto states.

"You're heartless." Jiraiya stammers, in shock at what Naruto said.

"I'm heartless; you took a grieving teenager away from mourning the loss of their entire clan, which includes their family. I only have Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and Hinata left, yet you won't see me leaving the village or stopping my training. I'm just going to take a small reprieve from training to get ready for the funeral, and you take me away for a mission. A mission I was not psychologically ready for." Naruto claims, sprinting even faster.

"Naruto, we both know that you're strong, you don't need a break," Jiraiya states, a slight joking nature to clear the tension.

"I quit with you," Naruto states, using Hiraishin to get back to the village immediately.

"God damn it!" Jiraiya screams mad at losing his student.

"J-Jiraiya-Sama." Shizune states collapsing.

"I forgot about you sorry," Jiraiya states sheepishly.

 **-_-Naruto-_-**

"Mission success, now leave me alone until the Uchiha burial," Naruto states, shoving off Tsunade and starting to walk away.

"Naruto what did you do?" Hiruzen questions with narrowed eyes.

"She wouldn't come home, so I knocked her out and used the Hiraishin to get her back to the village," Naruto answers with nonchalance.

"Naruto the end doesn't justify the means." Hiruzen states.

"You should have told Tobirama that." Naruto states before disappearing.

"What am I supposed to do with you, Naruto?" Hiruzen asks, softly poking Tsunade with his shoe, to make sure that she was still out.

"While she's out I may as well have some fun." Hiruzen states.

 **-_-Back to Naruto-_-**

"Naruto how was your mission?" Itachi asks.

"A success," Naruto replies, nothing more than what needed to be said.

"How are you taking it, little brother," Itachi asks genuinely concerned.

"Thoughts," Naruto replies before dripping off into his room.

"Itachi do you think that it's going to be a good idea to let them go through this alone?" Shisui asks, appearing through his namesake.

"Shisui you and I both know that Naruto will be stronger than me, both physically and mentally," Itachi responds.

"How are you so sure that this incident will help him, not deter him from a better path?" Shisui questions.

"Naruto will be back in training and doing missions immediately after the Uchiha funeral; I can guarantee you that," Itachi promises.

"Why do you believe in him so much," Shisui asks.

"Because if Naruto wanted to, then he would become Hokage. If Naruto wanted to, he would become the Tsuchikage. If Naruto wanted to, he could be the Uchiha clan head, taking my position from under my nose without anyone noticing. Naruto is a genius among genius, a prodigy that stands above all, above me, above the Sandaime, I'd even go as far as to say beyond the Shodaime." Itachi states, unaware of the Uchiha listening unexpectedly.

"I'm going training," Sasuke yells in an odd tone of voice.

"Did you catch that?" Itachi asks.

"I'll watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything too dangerous," Shisui states leaving his best friend.

 **(I would Cut over to Naruto, but that hint is all I'm giving you, I'm keeping this in the Watty's lol)**

 **-_-Hiruzen-_-**

 **... "Is that even legal?" The writer asks before booking it out of there.**

 **-_-Anyone else-_-**

"Sasuke-Kun I can just imagine you rip-." Sakura starts.

 **WHY SAKURA?.**

 **-_-At least it wasn't-_-**

"Wow, Shikamaru did your little friend get larger since last time, or are you ready for round two." Ino.

 **Let's go to some council scenes since Itachi became clan head.**

"Itachi do you realize that your clan is currently giving a home to the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" Hiashi asks with a sneer.

"Of course, he is my brother after all," Itachi responds, maintaining his signature calm face.

"Have you or any other Uchiha member cast a Genjutsu on Naruto." A civilian questions.

"The Uchiha clan is a prestigious clan of Konoha; we would never sink so low as to use a Genjutsu on family, we, however, will put down any threat to the village or shinobi who don't take this seriously. We will take it easier on children who just became ninjas because of their just that, children. Only kids like Naruto should be shinobi, the rest of the aren't going to be ready for a few years, but kids like Naruto are early. Naruto could have been a shinobi at six if the Uchiha clan wanted him to, but we let him have his childhood until Naruto refused it. Always looking to train, looking to get stronger. In the end, we would never use a Genjutsu on him, and even if one of the more traitorous Uchiha did cast a Genjutsu on Naruto, they would be dead by now, not by the invasion but by Naruto's hand." Itachi explained.

"Enough, we have come to talk about the next Hokage, not to initiate the new clan head into our cult of sorts." The Sandaime states, hoping to elicit a glimpse of emotion, but he got none.

"I wish I could choose Uchiha Itachi as my successor, but as of now I cannot due to his clan head status if he wasn't the clan head than he may have been Hokage." Hiruzen states.

"Get to the point." Homura jabs.

"I have selected my student Senju Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage. We currently have Jiraiya of the Sannin and Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto on the mission to get Tsunade back home." Hiruzen states before adjourning the meeting.

 **-_- _Fin_ -_-**

 **I'm sorry guys if this chapter seemed like a rushed chapter, I did it at 5 am, and I need to stop making them in the A.M.S first of all, and second of all, I wanted to end this chapter as fast as possible. Also, this story broke 200 pages recently, not in this chapter the last one or the one before that, and that's amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though I rushed it.**

 **Finished/Published 5:11 am 8/22/17 August 22nd, 2017**

 **ForgottenOrange**


	38. Chapter 35

**-_-Naruto's Point of View-_-**

Depression is a word I thought I would never have to think about, it's a vile word, regularly used as an excuse for humans to become lazy, or dead. People who this as meaning are people like Tsunade. If I were to be completely honest I respected Kakashi; he got over his teacher's death. With the will of fire, he stayed in Anbu, continually training and becoming Anbu captain. All while facing depression, he fought it off for years, nine entire years of fighting off depression and using it to make him a better person. Kakashi lost pieces of himself during those nine years, instead of picking up his pieces and gluing them back together, he put on a mask, a mask made of parts of his best friend.

He lost his will to get stronger, Kakashi slowly got weaker as the rest of his generation caught up, even his rival, Might Gai had surpassed him. Kakashi always wore a mask, when he was a child it was a real mask, and now his cover is both literal and figurative. The reason why I'm thinking of depression was that I was worried, not about myself but my brother.

Sasuke was always weaker than, physically and mentally, he couldn't catch up my rapid advancements, and he could never catch up to Itachi either, I always feared that him knowing that he was weaker than us may do something stupid. Some self harm, but with the death of our family, it made me worried about my brother's mental sake, I'm going to talk to Itachi about it later, but for now, I'm watching him, wondering what he was going to do while making sure he didn't get hurt.

I guess I was slowly becoming an older brother, how hilarious. "Why does Naruto get all the attention, I'm older, I'm a true Uchiha, and he's just a-a fake, a fake Uchiha that doesn't belong, sure he's strong, but he doesn't contain our blood, right father?" Sasuke asks as if he was expecting an answer.

"Of course. You always preferred Naruto over me, and hell you preferred Naruto over Itachi because Naruto was a genius right, I wouldn't understand because I wasn't like Naruto or Itachi, because I was born a failure." Sasuke ranted, his strikes on the wooden post getting far more violent and uncontrolled.

"I was always the failure, unable to learn the advanced moves because I wasn't like Naruto, or how I couldn't learn the fire jutsu because it was dangerous. Then there was Naruto; he treats me like I'm younger than him, he's delusional if he thinks I'm going to stand down and let him take my role in the family, I am the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, not that asshole." Sasuke screams.

I sat down, listening to every word Sasuke spoke. He got, annoyed when I tried to take care of him, when I worried about him when I stressed over him when I got fearful over how he was doing, how I protected him, If he doesn't want me to do it then I won't.

 **-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Naruto quickly used Hiraishin to get away from Sasuke, to think about how to go on further about this. "Sasuke do you honestly believe all those things you said were true," Shisui asks, walking behind Sasuke.

"Shisui, I hate Naruto, I hate Itachi, I hate father, I hate anyone who looked down on me for not being Naruto. For not being like Naruto, and not being as strong as Naruto." Sasuke states getting into a fighting stance.

"Sasuke I'm a Jounin, and you aren't even Chunin yet if you fight me you will lose, there's no question about that," Shisui states, a lopsided grin on his face.

"You will regret grinning." Sasuke snarls, jumping towards Shisui.

"You aren't fast Sasuke," Shisui states punching Sasuke into the ribs.

While Sasuke was still recovering from Shisui's brutal punch, Shisui kicked Sasuke into the air, before dropkicking Sasuke into the ribs forcing him to crash back to the ground. Shisui quickly grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists. "Tell me does this hurt?" Shisui asks to grin on his face Crack.

Sasuke screamed in agony, feeling his wrists get snapped. "I guess fun time is over Sasuke, but I'm going to give you advice, don't do anything stupid." Shisui states before canceling his Genjutsu, and walking back to the Uchiha compound dragging Sasuke with him.

"What did you do?" Itachi asks his best friend with narrowed eyes.

"Sasuke wasn't having the 'Come home it's dinner time' and felt like it was an 'I'm finishing what Orochimaru started' phases you know?" Shisui states, but Itachi could read between the lines.

"How much did Naruto hear?" Itachi asks.

"Knowing Naruto he heard enough." Shisui.

"I'm talking to Naruto, take care of Sasuke when he gets up, don't let anyone near him." Itachi orders, walking to Naruto's room.

"Of course Hokage-Sama." Shisui mocks.

"Naruto," Itachi states walking in Naruto's room.

"Itachi-San, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto I may be the clan leader, but I am still your brother," Itachi replies.

"Itachi what do you want?" Naruto asks, already impatient with this conversation.

"You're not usually this impatient, is something the matter little brother?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, I am frustrated with my father's jutsu, I can't go to the same lengths that he could go, I can't do the Hiraishin: level two so I'm thinking of a way to learn it, and you interrupted my thought process," Naruto replies, looking through Itachi.

"That's complicated, try harder," Itachi states, backing away from the room before Naruto goes into Fuinjutsu mode on him.

 **-_-Omake-_-**

" **You said you were going to allow me into your story** ," Kurama growls.

 **"Patience is a virtue." The author replies.**

" **You're probably not even going to add me in on your post-Shippuden story**." Kurama states.

" **It depends on how I write it, I don't exactly have an idea of how important Naruto will be, it's going to be a Sasuke centric story for a few chapters**." The author replies.

" **Another excuse**." Kurama accuses.

 **-_-Fin-_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a short chapter, with a long wait. I'm happy to announce that I just started another book, and those of you who like Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, don't worry I'm working on that after I finish this chapter. I hope to see you all in the next fanfiction.**

 **Published/Finished 9/4/17**


	39. Chapter 36

Pre-story note, I'm sorry if the story looks odd, but I tend to doubt what I'm doing, sorry for the inconvenience.

 **-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

"Summon Uchiha Itachi," Hiruzen commanded to a random shinobi.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Jounin states.

 **-_-Minutes later. -_-**

"Uchiha-San, the Sandaime Hokage has summoned you for a meeting." The Jounin repeats, looking at the powerhouse.

"Thank you, Shinobi-San. Do you know what the meeting is about?" Itachi asks.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-San, Hokage-Sama hasn't told me the purpose of this meeting." The Jounin answers.

"It's no problem to you Shinobi-San, thank you for helping." Itachi states before using Shunshin to get to the Hokage's tower.

"He's got to be the hardest person to hold a conversation with." The Jounin mumbles, walking towards his home.

 **-_- Hokage Tower -_-**

"Welcome Itachi, I have important business to talk to you about," Hiruzen states, looking at Itachi.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. Is this meeting regarding Naruto?" Itachi questions.

"Why would you think that Itachi," Hiruzen asks with his trademark grandfather smile.

"Well, I would assume you noticed that Naruto has been acting differently. Like a few days ago his sibling and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke said unkind words about Naruto, and the Uchiha clan, and proceeded to try to fight on hand Jounin Uchiha Shisui. Sasuke lost, and as a result, Shisui is keeping Sasuke at the Uchiha clan compound, to make sure Sasuke didn't interact with anyone in his destructive state. Shisui and I fear that Naruto heard Sasuke's rant, and as such we have been trying to see if Naruto has gone to anyone he trusts to tell them. I thought he might have told you and that's why you summoned me." Itachi explains, still in his kneeling position.

"That's a worrisome situation, but I wanted you here for other matters." Hiruzen states.

"Is something the matter?" Itachi asks.

"Itachi, I know it's still soon after Orochimaru killed them, but can you tell me how the Uchiha clan fell?" Hiruzen questions.

"Okay, Hokage-Sama. I was busy fighting a mercenary they bought. A person named, Juzo Biwa, as I fought Juzo, a person named Kabuto Yakushi went through the Uchiha compound, slaughtering everyone he saw. Shisui told me he was fighting a person named, Deidara, who was using bomb techniques. I believe that Kabuto kept the eyes of the bodies, as most of them were missing their eyes. Adding on that, I fear that Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan and will be a tougher opponent to most shinobi in this village. I believe that my father put up a good fight against Kabuto, or he was fighting someone else when Kabuto snuck up behind him and killed him. As of now, I don't know the specifics of my father." Itachi reports.

"My apologies for bringing up bad memories, and thank you for telling me the information even though you are hurting, I appreciate how strong you can appear at your weakest times." Hiruzen thanks, his signature smile on his face.

"Is that all Hokage-Sama?" Itachi asks.

"No. I have deemed Senju Tsunade, mentally unfit to be the Hokage. We cannot have a known drinker, and someone who abuses her lowers, as the Hokage. It could end horribly if Tsunade signed off on a war against Kumogakure while in a drunken stupor. We can't have that which is why I took Tsunade off the list of potential Hokage candidates." Hiruzen explains.

"And why would this bother me, as disrespectful as this may sound, but I heavily dislike the woman, she hasn't proved herself to love the village, and I agree with you on vetoing her becoming Hokage, but I still don't see how this regards to me," Itachi states, looking at the Sarutobi.

"Itachi my boy, I have chosen you to be the fifth Hokage, as I can't think of anyone more level headed and as strong you are. You were S rank by age eleven, and you sacrificed anything you could for this village, you sacrificed all your free time, and you still haven't let the loss of your family stop you from being at the top of your game. Your thoughts are always clear and concise no matter where you are currently, and you always are thinking about the endgame. You also care about peace in the world and dislike wars as much as me, and the previous Hokage's have, you like the Yondaime want to protect the village, and with your quick strategy making, I can't think of any fight or political debate that you won't be able to lose. You will stand above the rest as their emotions blind themselves and you stand with a clear head. Itachi I would like to announce you as the Godaime Hokage." The Sandaime announces with pride in his voice.

"Are you sure you want me as Hokage?" Itachi questions, a bit of shock showing on his usually emotionless face.

"Yes, and I know there is nobody better as an option." The Sandaime states smiling cheerfully.

"Then I accept the position of Hokage," Itachi states, a small smile adorning his face.

"Good choice." The Sandaime states with a slight smirk.

"When will I start with the paperwork?" Itachi asks.

"You will begin the day after tomorrow, good luck dealing with the paperwork and your family problems." Hiruzen wishes.

"If that's all, then I'll take my leave," Itachi states leaving.

"What a sucker." Hiruzen thinks to himself chuckling slightly.

"Hiruzen my boy, you're the first Hokage to choose to people to be Hokage, the rest of us just died so we wouldn't have to deal with paperwork in the case our successor dies as yours did." Tobirama states.

"Thank Sensei your words of wisdom always seem to get me to a better place," Hiruzen responds.

The Anbu watching the Sandaime looked at him as he was crazy, which he probably was at this point. "Minato it's been a while, how's the Shinigami been?" Hiruzen asks.

"It's still me Hiruzen." Tobirama states.

 **-_-Omake-_-**

" **You have only updated once in the past three months, and none of those times included me. How dare you**?" Kurama asks enraged.

 **"Well you see, you killed my favorite character?" The author retorts, questioning if his "answer" was enough.**

" **Now you're just making excuses**." Kurama accused.

 **"Fair enough. So I'm going to work on the next chapter now, so the wait for it is less, bye." The author states backtracking.**

 **-_-** ** _Fin_** **-_-**

 **Early aren't I, you guys probably thought I was going to take two months on this chapter, but I did better, and I did it in less time. Only three months since the last episode and dear lord does that make me sad. None the less I hope you guys somehow enjoy this and continue reading and waiting for my short updates after an extended period. Sincerely, ForgottenOrange.**

 **Finished 11/7/17**

 **Published 11/7/17**


	40. Chapter 37

**-_-Third Person point of view-_-**

Shisui Uchiha was almost relieved when Anbu arrived to watch Sasuke. So Shisui went to the Uchiha training ground, hoping to catch Naruto there. He was right in his guess that Naruto was going to be there and proceeded to walk towards him.

"Hey Naruto, how ya been buddy?" Shisui asks.

"I'm feeling much better," Naruto responds to continuing his physical exercise.

"Naruto, burying your feelings are not healthy," Shisui argues.

"Should I even attempt the Itachi impression?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"Naruto, I'm serious. Children need to show emotions otherwise you will not grow up into an adult properly." Shisui attempts.

"Shisui, me and you both know that I stopped being a child years ago." Naruto returns states, not looking up from his pushups.

"Naruto, come to Ichiraku with me, you deserve a break." Shisui states.

"I will not deserve a break until I'm at the peak of my strength, and once I am there I will take a short break to refill energy before continuing," Naruto responds, his speed on the pushups doubled.

"Naruto that's not healthy for a growing human." Shisui states.

"But I have the Kyuubi to make sure I will not grow awkwardly, as it would give them a weak Jinchuuriki and the Kyuubi doesn't want that at all," Naruto states, doing sit-ups now.

"Naruto, you can't bag on the Kyuubi to carry you throughout your life, it may stop, as long as it thinks you will survive then that may be good enough for it, you shouldn't bag your life on that," Shisui responds.

"I guess I shall concede on this point; I shall take a short break in three hours. I will take that time to eat and read up on ways to improve my work out." Naruto responds.

"Good to here bucko." Shisui cheers, before using Shunshin to disappear.

"Naruto, I need to speak to you." Sasuke starts, appearing out of nowhere.

"I do not believe that you should be here. I saw you be taken away by the Anbu earlier, and we both know that you shouldn't be able to match an Anbu." Naruto remarks, waiting for the transformation jutsu of his opponent to waver.

"You are mistaken little brother; they did take me. However, I proved too much for them. Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha, and with that thinking, I shall kill you Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke declares.

"I would like to comment, that your grammar in that sentence is horrible. You didn't pay much attention to school, did you?" Naruto taunts, looking at his sibling.

"Naruto, you will eat those words," Sasuke responds.

"I still do not believe that you are Sasuke," Naruto responds, appearing behind Sasuke and kicking him in the back.

"Oh brother, how mistaken you are." Sasuke comments.

Naruto then grabs Sasuke's arms from behind, forcing chakra into his hands before snapping his opponent's wrists. "It does not matter, whoever you are shall fall at my feet," Naruto announces.

"Your ego will kill you one day." Sasuke retorts, a slight smirk on his face.

"My ego is in control," Naruto states, before kneeing his opponent in the head.

"Your attacks are weak." Sasuke goads, getting into the Uchiha fighting style.

In response, Naruto quickly gripped Sasuke's arms and flipped him back a few feet. Sasuke was up in a moment, grabbing Naruto's ankle, before tripping Naruto. Sasuke quickly sat on Naruto, flipping through hand seals. Naruto, reading the jutsu kicked Sasuke off him, before jumping up into the air. " **Chidori** ," Sasuke announces, driving his arm towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, and maneuvered Sasuke's arm into the tree next to him, before kicking Sasuke in the stomach. "So, it's true you're Sasuke. You've gotten stronger." Naruto remarks.

"Yes, I have, and it is finally time for me to surpass you and Itachi," Sasuke responds, activating his Sharingan.

Naruto glared back towards Sasuke, getting back into his stance. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing above Sasuke, preparing for an ax kick. Sasuke quickly decided that moving would be better than blocking. Naruto's foot sent shockwaves into the dirt from his boot. His eyes immediately found Sasuke again, and Sasuke appeared behind him, Chidori in hand.

The Naruto Sasuke hit was a shadow clone, and the second it took for Sasuke to realize this, Naruto had punched him in the gut. Naruto then created a few more shadow clones and proceeded to kick Sasuke in mid-air. Five clones up and Naruto gripped Sasuke by the throat and had his clones restrain Sasuke as they entered free fall. Completely trapped, Sasuke thought of the final thing to do. Covering himself in electricity popped the Shadow clones, and shook Naruto enough for his escape. Sasuke quickly uses Shunshin to get out of there, while Naruto just appeared behind Sasuke yet again.

"I get it, I'm tagged, aren't I?" Sasuke asks.

"Finally realizing it eh?" Naruto responds, with a slight smirk adorning his face.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still going to win this fight." Sasuke states before charging Naruto again.

Naruto appeared towards Sasuke's right, but his arm barely deflected Naruto's. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the heel of his right foot, and slammed him into the ground, quickly doing the hand seals to a fire style jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Sasuke fires from point blank space.

"Doton: Doruheki." Naruto thinks to himself canceling out Sasuke's jutsu.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, nearly out of chakra. Naruto stood above him, looking down on his sibling. "Do you concede brother?" Naruto asks.

"Never." Sasuke spats.

Almost as if Sasuke's eyes were acting on instinct, Naruto's body went alit with black flames, he started screaming, unprepared for such a jutsu. Sasuke stood up on wobbly feet and slowly walked away, thinking that this fight was over.

 **-_-Omake-_-**

" **I hate you, mortals** ," Kurama states, looking at the Author.

 **"I apologize for my depiction of you in this story, and the lack of time that you've been a crucial part of the story, you just aren't needed Kurama yet, I may end up using you more soon enough. The author states.**

" **I'm getting tired of waiting** ," Kurama states, before curling back into a nap.

 **-_-** ** _Fin_** **-_-**

 **I hope to see all of you in the next chapter, but at this point, I wouldn't hate you for not showing up. I would also like to say that I've added another book to the roster, and I'm having funs with this one, it's realistic fiction fun times, and it's a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed. Sincerely, ForgottenOrange.**

 **Finished 11/29/17 Published 11/29/17**

 **P.S Did you expect the Sasuke vs. Naruto fight?**


	41. Chapter 38

**-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Hoarse laughter filled the air as Sasuke watched Naruto disappear into the black flames of Amaterasu. His ego flared as he watched Naruto burn, if he could beat Naruto, he could beat anyone.

As Naruto's screams died down, and his laughter slowed, he thought he was ready. He was going to make this village burn.

 **-_-Sasuke's Point of View-_-**

I walked towards the village, seeing an academy student throwing dull kunai at a wooden post. What a weakling. I must show this pest their place in the world. I approached the child, my walk turning into a sprint as I appeared behind the kid. "Are you going to help me Ninja-San?" The child asks, his sparkling violet eyes staring into mine.

My sharingan activated, my eyes flushing with red as I stared down at the child. The child, shocked stood still. I raised a Kunai, wanting to harm this child for not treating as I should be treated. I swung the kunai, but before I could touch the child, I saw a kunai heading towards my hands. I jumped away from the child, looking for the person who dared to mess with me.

A school instructor came out of the trees, eyes locked on me. This is someone who tried to slow down my learning in the academy, and now this peasant dare think that he is strong enough to fight me. Fatal error. "Uchiha Sasuke, I would request that you drop your kunai, and allow yourself to be brought to the Hokage, I do not feel like injuring you is needed in this situation, so please put your kunai on the ground." The instructor warns, getting in a fighting stance.

This ignored fool thinks he can fight me. I will show him how incorrect he is. I flashed behind him, my kunai raised towards his neck. He steps to my side, his foot outstretched, trying to trip me. I jump, flashing through hand signs as I called out " **Goukakyuu No Jutsu**." A fireball came out of my mouth, engulfing the instructor.

Noticing that a wooden log had been burned, I looked around, wondering where the instructor had gone. Noticing a slight shift in bushes, I throw a exploding tag laced Kunai at the area. The area exploding, leaving a broken wood in it's place. I jump back, drawing him out. He jumps out my side, a kunai raised as he tried to bring it down on me, however I grabbed his hands, forcing him down to the ground before stabbing him straight in the head, his eyes lost light as I stared down at him. The child was long gone. Little shit probably told someone.

I realized that if he told someone, then I'd get more people to kill. As if they knew to obey my thoughts, two Jounin came to the training field. Swords in hand as they sprinted towards me, before their images became blurry, and I could barely track them. I gripped my kunai when I felt the presence of one of them behind me, I turn around and parry their sword strike, barely room between me and them, before the other one came from my right side, I quickly used a substitution jutsu to get away. Realizing that I couldn't kill them both at the same time, I through a kunai from the right side of their body, quickly using shunshin, I appeared behind the other, a kunai aimed at his Jugular. He reacted quickly, his sword raised, and he parried my blow, quickly going for a quick attack at my leg. His sword cut through my hamstring, I screamed in pain. The Jounin quickly appeared behind me, trying to chop my neck. Through the pain I grabbed his arm before he could, putting as much pressure in my hand I snapped the bone, rage filling my head of the pain acquired. My Sharingan spun as I glared at the shinobi. Easily seeing the Jounin's movement now, I threw a kunai at where his arm would be, striking his elbow, he cried out in pain at his injury. His partner came from my side, and I flipped through the hand seals, shooting a fireball jutsu to where he was coming from. The ball engulfed the unsuspecting target, and he screamed, a blood curdling scream that would have stopped anyone… but me. His body dropped to the ground, charred from the flames. His partner retched onto the ground, I threw a kunai at him, hitting him straight through the head, killing him instantly.

Unable to use my left leg, due to it being sliced open, I use a substitution jutsu to get into the trees, where I stabled myself against it, holding my body up with my right leg, as I avoided moving my left. The pain soon came back in full force, I grit my teeth and held down the imminent screams. I saw someone approach the fields, my chakra was too low to fight another Jounin, I quickly hoped that this was going to be another Chunin. I jumped with my right leg, looking the opponent straight in the eyes. The opponent whispered one thing, and everything went black.

 **-_-Naruto's POV (Year's before)-_-**

I lied in my bed, wondering how I was going to be training tomorrow, if Itachi was going to be teaching us any new moves. However, before my thoughts could go too much further, my window opened to the dark night, I looked around the room, quickly finding the person responsible for opening my window.

"You can come out, I already know you're here." I state, looking at the place where the person is.

"Uchiha Naruto, I have come for a proposal." Danzo states.

"Why am I the person that you've gone for elder Danzo?" I ask, looking at him.

"I wish to try your strength. Meet me at training ground three. I want you there within thirty minutes." He states, using Shunshin to get out of my room.

Closing my eyes, I wonder why he would wait until night, I just wanted to sleep for once.

I yawned as I got up out of bed, before quickly climbing through my window. I approach training ground three, moving at fast speeds as to not be late. Hence forth, I barely stepped out of the strike from a sword bearing attacker. I glared at him, my blue iris looking at the coal eyes of my attacker, his mask covering his face, not allowing me to guess his identity. I flashed behind him, trying to use my smaller frame to cause him to miss me, however no such error occurred, and I had to quickly rearrange how I was moving midair. Grabbing his arms I used him to fling my body away from him. Putting a hand to my mouth, I shot fireballs at my opponent. He avoided them, the smoke from the attack giving him the perfect time to hide himself. My eyes glanced around the forest, wondering where he would pop up next. I immediately ducked, barely sensing the air behind me be forced away, as my opponent appeared behind me, swinging his blade horizontally, to where my neck had been just moments before.

I crafted a plan in my head, waiting for him to attack again, I crouched, getting into my personal fighting style. He quickly tried to hit my head with the handle of his blade, holding the sword in a reverse grip, while he did so, I ducked under him, grabbing and opening his kunai holder, withdrawing one for myself, all in the moment he attacked. I quickly used a substitution jutsu to back away from my foe, I gripped the kunai, hoping my next plan would work. I threw the kunai at him, the kunai aimed exactly three inches from where his head is, he didn't move his body, yet his head twitched slightly when it was within two meters from him. I use the substitution jutsu, switching my position to where the kunai was, being three inches away from his head, I grab onto his head, slamming his head into my knee, shattering his mask instantly, as I grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the knee cap, and his sword holding arm's elbow, which was his right elbow, with the sword, making sure that whoever he worked for, would not be getting a second using of this idiot.

I looked up, barely seeing an incoming attacked, quickly pulling the blade from the shinobi's elbow, I attempted to parry the blow, however this opponent quickly overpowered me, my smaller and weaker frame not giving me any advantages. I grit my teeth as I used a quick substitution jutsu to make difference. However, this shinobi just used the Shunshin to appear behind me, aiming a punch at my face with his right hand, while outstretching his left foot for a kick, I immediately try to parry both, however, the kick with the left foot was a feint, and he quickly shoved his right foot straight into my jaw, causing my body to go into a quick shock. Despite this, I used another substitution jutsu, getting distance from my attacker, if only momentarily. Following that thought, he was behind me again, kunai in hand going for a quick and easy kill, time seemed to slow, as his movements became more readable, I gripped his hand, using his momentum to throw him over my shoulder. Quickly using a fire ball to hide my exit from his vicinity. His form disappeared as soon as I did, he was behind me again, despite this, I could read his movements better than I could before, I grab his outstretched and attacking arm, and land a heavy kick straight to his liver, putting him into shock, and I grab a kunai, and stab it through the hole in the mask, killing him instantly. Breathing a sigh of exhaustion, I wanted to sit down and relax, however I could feel that there was one left.

The final opponent stood above me, towering over me. I tried to feint a kick with my left foot, before high jumping him with my right foot, however he grabbed my leg, and squeezed me in the nerve, the pain was unbearable, and a scream of pain came out of my mouth, as I tried to punch him in the arm to loosen his grip, however he grabbed my arm with his other hand, and he squeezed onto my leg even further, it felt as if he was going to pop my leg.

 **-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Naruto's irises bled red, his Sharingan no longer active, as his eyes were but a vertical line, showing that the Kyubi had finally chosen to interact in this fight.

Danzo, deciding that this was enough, appeared behind Naruto, chopping him in the back of the neck, as he forced Naruto into an unconscious state. He quickly applied a seal onto Naruto's head, restricting his memories of this moment, unless under a few circumstances.

 **-_- Back to the Present -_-**

Uchiha Itachi, the newly crowned fifth Hokage of Konoha, already had an important meeting to attend, and he did not particularly like the case at hand, especially since it included his dear little brother.

Itachi sat in the Hokage's seat, at the shinobi council meeting, which included, Uchiha Shisui, representing the Uchiha clan, as he was the only non-Uchiha that was of age to do so, Senju Tsunade, representing the Senju clan, as the last Senju alive, Nara Shikaku, the Jounin commander, and head of the Nara clan, Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan, Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi clan, Sarutobi Hiruzen, village elder and head of the Sarutobi clan, Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga clan, Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan, Hatake Kakashi, current Anbu Leader, Shimura Danzo, village elder, Mitokada Homura, village elder, Utakane Koharu, village elder. Those are the people present in the meeting at hand.

"Danzo, please restate the reason as to why you called this emergency meeting?" Itachi asked, although he already knew.

"Yes, of course Hokage-Sama. During the last few hours, Uchiha Sasuke has killed one Chunin, and two Jounin, however, he is also the cause of the murder or disappearance of the prodigy Namikaze Naruto." Danzo states simply.

"That's outrageous. Sasuke should have been no match for Naruto." Tsume Inuzuka states quickly.

"Troublesome. Even though Tsume can be brash and loud, I will side with her on this, Namikaze Naruto could beat most people in this room with absolute ease, for him to lose to Sasuke must mean something else entirely." Nara Shikaku states.

"I believe that Sasuke outdid Naruto using a special type of Sharingan, Itachi if you would." Danzo states, smirking mentally at making Itachi tell them some information on the Sharingan.

"I believe that Uchiha Sasuke has unlocked a new version of the Sharingan, I would have thought it impossible to get a stronger Sharingan, had I not gotten it for myself. The Uchiha's have called it the Mangekyou Sharingan, with it I believe that he got an ability that could kill Naruto." Itachi explains.

"That is disturbing, what is the current whereabouts of the Uchiha at hand?" Shikaku asks.

"I knocked out Uchiha Sasuke after finding out about the murders with my Mangekyou Sharingan ability." Itachi states.

"Where is he now?" Tsunade asks.

"He is currently in a jail cell, unconscious unable to wake up." Itachi states.

"I called this meeting to bring up the fate of this Uchiha." Danzo states.

"I say we kill him for his crimes, Namikaze Naruto was bound to be the strongest shinobi in ages, and he stopped that, I say we kill him." Hiashi states.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I believe that Hiashi is correct, Naruto was too valuable to lose, and we should at the very least get rid of the thing that caused his death, so that this won't happen again." Tsume states.

"I believe, that while what Uchiha Sasuke did was horrible and inexcusable, that he only be given a lifetime in prison." Hatake Kakashi states.

"I agree with Kakashi, I do not believe that killing a teenager will work up our reputation as a village." Hiruzen states.

"I say that we keep Uchiha Sasuke confined, with guards from Anbu specifically guarding him, so that he can't leave, and so that nobody can steal the eyes from the weakened Uchiha." Nara Shikaku states.

"I agree with Shikaku." Both the Akimichi and Yamanaka leaders state.

"I will side with Shikaku on this argument." Shibi states.

"I believe that this kid should be given an award for killing Naruto, it's not everyday that you get to see someone strong enough to touch the kid, let alone off him." Tsunade states.

"I will call a vote, all of you who want his death, raise your hands." Itachi states.

He counted them up, finding that the votes were, five for his death, and eight people for his life.

"We have reached a conclusion. Uchiha Sasuke will have his life spared, however he will live the remaining portion of his life behind jail." Itachi states, happy that Sasuke got to live, however unhappy that he would most likely never see the light of day again.


	42. Chapter 39

Before you get confused with the first part of this chapter, I am finishing the Wave Builder mission, with Haku, and Chapters 13 and Chapter 14 are not in the actual story, however as part of the omake chapters I made. Also, I'm practically catching up on the fight that I have missed through writing this story.

 **-_-Months Earlier -_-**

Naruto's eyes flared, speed increasing as he appeared in front of Sasuke, taking the senbon for himself. Sasuke watched, horror dancing across his face as he contemplated what he thought was his brother dying. Naruto's body fell, and in that instant, something awakened in Sasuke, his Sharingan activating yet again, before morphing into something new. Time seemed to slow, the last movements of Naruto's body perceived with vivid memory, etching into his mind an image that he can't forget. Sasuke's body fell back onto the ground, dipping into a profoundly unconscious state, his mind and body not being able to handle the sudden emotional and physical reaction to activating the Mangekyou. Haku, deciding that they've done enough, broke her mirror jutsu, throwing a final senbon at the fallen Hyuga.

The senbon seemed to slow, Naruto stood in front of Hinata, a red cloak engulfing his entire body, his eyes bled into crimson, his whiskers elongated, and his nails increased. Naruto, through his Kyuubi form, blocked the senbon. Knocking out Hinata while doing so, making sure that she would not see him in this form. Naruto's eyes locked onto Haku, before reappearing behind Haku with speeds neither Zabuza or Kakashi could hope to track. His elongated nails carved a hole in Haku's mask, he quickly pulled out of his nails, grabbing Haku, throwing Haku away, before appearing front of the flying and unconscious Haku again, clutching Haku, he gripped the mask with his hand, shattering it instantly. Naruto gripped the newly exposed face, his nails stabbing the head. He let go, allowing Haku's lifeless body was dropping to the floor before Zabuza could even think of helping. Kakashi's Sharingan spun, trapping Naruto in a gaze, trapping him into a Genjutsu, causing Naruto to collapse.

"Zabuza. I do not believe that me killing you will be necessary, I hope that you leave this area, and never return, if you choose to attack, I will undo what I did to my comrade, and nothing will stop him until you are ripped shred for shred under his claws. I hope that you survive and live a fulfilling life, however, if we meet again, you fighting me, I will not be as lenient." Kakashi warns, grabbing the bodies of his students, before going back to Tazuna's home, telling him that the mission is over.

 **-_-A few months later-_-**

Hiruzen and Jiraiya stood, staring at the Edo Tensei of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, who was staring back at the Konoha ninjas. "Hiruzen. Who have you chosen to fight with you against us?" Tobirama asks, wondering who the white-haired shinobi was.

"This is Jiraiya, he is the strongest member of the Sannin, the teacher to the Yondaime Hokage, and the most loyal Konohagakure Ninja in the village," Hiruzen states, making Orochimaru grit his teeth.

"You think that rumbling dumbass is your strongest student; I will show you just how strong I've become, by killing you both." Orochimaru states.

"Tobirama, I would like to quickly thank you for telling me the only way to get rid of this retched jutsu. Sealing the souls of the victim is the most ingenious way to counter your jutsu, not many people are well enough in the arts of sealing to do so." Hiruzen states.

"I do believe that I didn't give that information to you, I hid an encoded message to the next Hokage, whom I chose to be you." Tobirama states.

"Regardless, with that information, Jiraiya and I prepared for Orochimaru to use Edo Tensei, however, we didn't expect him to use it to bring you two into the fight," Hiruzen states, looking at his former teacher.

"Hiruzen, I hope that you're chance in compatriots hasn't dwelled over the years, I do not wish to destroy the village that I created, and I do not believe that you can handle me in a fight, even in my weakened form." Hashirama states.

"Hashirama, I believe that Jiraiya here will not have to touch either of you. Instead, he can focus on Orochimaru, while I fend you both off," Hiruzen states, signaling Jiraiya to go.

"Interesting decision. I hope that that was not a mistake. Let us quit this struggle of words and get our souls back to where they're supposed to be." Tobirama states, getting into a fighting stance.

"Good luck Hiruzen," Hashirama states, instantly jumping towards Hiruzen.

Jiraiya approached Orochimaru, sage mode already on as he stared down his former comrade. "My, my. You sure are ugly, aren't you? I believe that this is the first time you've used Sage mode in a fight against me. Did it honestly take me razing the village to make you want to kill me?" Orochimaru asks, looking at Jiraiya.

"Truthfully. Yes." Jiraiya responds with his face stone cold despite his response.

"Well, Before the end of this day. One of the Sannin will die." Orochimaru states, dirt kicking up as he nearly instantly appeared behind Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, however, grabbed Orochimaru by the neck, Sage mode increasing his sensing and reaction time, as well as strength, and he quickly threw Orochimaru across the barrier. Jiraiya flashed in front of the hurdling Orochimaru, planting his foot against Orochimaru's chest, causing Orochimaru to spit out blood as he fell across the arena.

Orochimaru's hands then went to his jaw, opening it to inhuman levels, a new body, complete with the blood he was choking on, came out of the horrifying scene, as the Anbu watching used all of their abilities to stop themselves from hurling. Jiraiya, mercilessly, headed towards Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru quit giving Jiraiya an advantage in something he should have. Orochimaru used every piece of speed his body could handle, to quickly match and surpass Jiraiya's speed. Catching up to Jiraiya, Orochimaru's neck elongated, appearing near Jiraiya's neck, expecting to hit the exposed skin. However, Jiraiya, with his superior reflexes, easily gripped Orochimaru's throat, forcing it to the ground before stopping on it, destroying the roof around them, causing them to fall to a lower floor. Jiraiya didn't end; he placed a chakra sealing slip on Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru, now lacking a good portion of his remaining chakra, glared at Jiraiya, knowing that he could not escape, nor could he wish to ever catch up to Jiraiya in a physical battle while Jiraiya was still in sage mode. Orochimaru, knowing this, chose one option. He instantly charged Jiraiya, Kusanagi blade in hand, and he attempted to cut Jiraiya with the poisoned knife. However, Jiraiya dodged the attack, slipping another chakra suppressing slip onto Orochimaru's body. With Orochimaru out of chakra, Jiraiya quickly broke Orochimaru's elbows, making sure he couldn't properly use his arms. He then stabbed Orochimaru in the knee, making sure that he could not hope to move out of the area.

With Orochimaru completely disabled, he summoned a mountain toad's stomach to trap Orochimaru in it.

 **-_-Earlier, With Hiruzen-_-**

Hiruzen watched as Hashirama jumped towards him, quickly calculating the power drop with the Edo Tensei, finding it to be around a 75% drop in power. However, as he was thinking this, Tobirama threw a Kunai at Hiruzen, instinctively Hiruzen blocked the kunai, almost immediately afterward, he realized what the kunai was, and jumped slightly away from it. Tobirama appeared a few feet away from him. However, Hashirama delivered a massive blow to the side of Hiruzen's head. "You cannot focus on one or the other, else one of us will get a hit on you," Hashirama warns.

Hiruzen's eyes sharpened, quickly he sent a kick towards Hashirama, landing the blow as he fell on his hand. Quickly using his planted hands to catapult himself into the air as Tobirama tried to sweep his feet.

Hiruzen quickly makes a Mud wall as Tobirama tried to use a water style jutsu on him, however when the jutsu hit the wall, Hashirama and Tobirama were on either side of him, aiming kicks at his head and liver, Hiruzen quickly grabbed their legs, throwing them before jumping away from the duo. Before Hiruzen could even prepare himself, Tobirama and Hashirama charged him again, Tobirama going for an ax kick, leaping into the air to increase the force, and Hashirama went low, aiming a punch towards Hiruzen's stomach. Hiruzen, knowing that he couldn't genuinely dodge both attacks, he jumped back, knowing that Tobirama's strike would be fatal. Therefore he made sure to avoid that one. First, Hashirama's punch sent him spiraling backward, however, he allowed his body to move as he swiftly did hand signs. Summoning Enma, he prepared to fight with his old friend. "Hiruzen, your kind-hearted nature has caused an incident on Konoha. I do hope that you will not allow your student to live past this." Enma states.

"I have no plans of allowing Orochimaru to live after this assault on our village." Hiruzen states.

"Do what you will against him, however, I would make sure that you do not allow another threat to the village life," Enma states, transforming into an adamantine staff.

Hiruzen grabbed Enma, twirling him around as he prepared himself for this brutal fight. Going on the offensive, he quickly ran towards both competitors, trying to hit both of his enemies in one swoop. Hashirama would allow no such thing, as a little sapling appeared in front of Hiruzen's swing, stopped his mighty swing easily. Hiruzen sighed under his breath, realizing that with Mokuton, this fight was not going to be easy. "Mokuton hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" Hashirama states, creating a forest on the rooftops.

Hiruzen, quickly threw out a fire style jutsu, using the smoke from the jutsu to blindside Hashirama, applying a pre-created seal that Jiraiya made, to the back of his head. "Thank you Hiruzen," Hashirama states as his body disappeared, only to an with the shape of a sound ninja.

"You have gotten rid of Hashirama, that means you can easily get rid of me. Good luck my student." Tobirama states, hoping that his words weren't false.

Tobirama threw two kunai, one tagged and one not, the only way to know which one was which, as if you knew how Tobirama chose. Hiruzen instantly appeared at the side of on Kunai, seal in hand as he outstretched it, expecting to hit Tobirama. Hiruzen, for his efforts, received an ax kick to the back of the head, as Tobirama had gone to the other kunai. "Did I not tell you I always chose my right kunai?" Tobirama asks.

"It was fifty years ago, and you said it was your right kunai." Hiruzen states.

"No, I said right when I meant left because you were a child, and I didn't think you knew the difference." Tobirama retorts.

"I was fourteen. Hardly a child. I was also brilliant." Hiruzen states.

"Yeah, and that worked out didn't it." Tobirama states.

"Let's just seal you up," Hiruzen states, looking at his teacher with an annoyed look on his face.

"That is an acceptable outcome to this fight, yes." Tobirama states.

Hiruzen didn't respond; however, he was on an assault, he aimed a kick at his teacher's chest, and as expected Tobirama dodged, however, Hiruzen with his other foot, brought it straight up, while in a crouched position, causing it to slam into Tobirama's skull. Tobirama however, was unaffected as he got up and showed Hiruzen that he had the clear advantage in speed, he maneuvered around Hiruzen, slamming a fist into his gut, as he then prepared to ax kicked Hiruzen through a few floors of the building. However, Enma grabbed his upper body, forcing him to the ground, as Enma held him on the ground, allowing Hiruzen to get to him. Hiruzen applied the same seal he used to Hashirama, onto Tobirama, before falling unconscious. Jiraiya, however, was there to catch him, and Enma watched the war veteran of Konoha, carry the unconscious Hokage for about a minute before he handed the Hokage to Konoha.

"I forgot there was a barrier here," Jiraiya says sheepishly, going to one of the people holding the barrier.

Jiraiya, in his sage mode, created a Rasengan and promptly destroyed the barrier as if it wasn't there.

 **-_-A bit later -_-**

"Naruto-Kun, I heard you just got off a mission to get the legendary Sannin Tsunade. But I feel like it's time for our fight." Lee said, staring at his fellow Konoha ninja.

"Lee, maybe at a different time, I'm sorry for not being able to honor our fight. However, I do not feel that I am in the proper condition to fight you right now. Please come back at a different time." Naruto explains.

"That is fine. Tell me when your beautiful youth wants to take a shot at mine!" Lee said, disappearing from Naruto's porch within seconds.

 **-_-Fin-_-**


	43. Chapter 40

**-_-Third Person Point of View -_-**

"Well, that was an unexpected outcome to a fight I should have won." Naruto states to himself, cross legged sitting on the ground.

" **Is that all you have to say**?" The Kyubi asks.

"I am sorry Kyubi-San for the heavy and sudden usage of your chakra, we both know that I do not enjoy using it." Naruto apologizes.

" **That took up enough chakra to fuel three Biju Dama's**." The Kyubi states, glaring down at Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep, rest up your chakra. I'm going to go see where we ended up." Naruto states.

" **Don't lose again**." The Kyubi warns, before kicking Naruto out.

 **-_-The Real World -_-**

Naruto's body suddenly surged, the only other person around jumping in shock at the sudden movement. Naruto's eyes opened, blue irises meeting curious green eyes. "And here I thought I was given a corpse." The female mutters, wondering what to do with the newly awoken Naruto.

"Hello. I am sorry if this may seem rude, but where are we?" Naruto asks, realizing slowly that he couldn't feel his Konohagakure headband on his body… or anything on his body for that matter.

"Shouldn't you know. It's not every day that a naked and near dead child appears on our footsteps." She replies sarcastically, trying to get information on this stranger.

"I do not know what happened or how I got here." Naruto states, a little bit of a lie in the mix.

"Anyways, what day is it currently?" Naruto asks.

"It is February the twenty-fourth." She replies, studying his response.

"That is odd. I swear it should be the twelfth. Have I honestly missed two weeks?" Naruto asks, confused as to how he lost that long.

"I guess so. Are you certain that you have no recollection of how you got here?" She asks, honestly wondering whether he was trying to trick her or not.

"Well. Since I do not know where we are, I'm going to have to guess no." Naruto replies.

"Where were you last?" She asks.

"I believe that I was in Konohagakure." Naruto replies honestly.

"Konoha, that's quite the distance." She comments.

"Where am I now?" Naruto asks, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't get feisty, you're only in Kirigakure." She replies.

"I haven't been keeping up with that war, did the rebellion win, or did the Fourth Mizukage pull through?" Naruto asks.

"The rebellion beat the Mizukage's regime, we are currently in the process of rebuilding." She states.

"Oh. That's good to hear, almost thought that he would continue his awful lead." Naruto replies.

"Anyways, what should we do with you?" She asks.

"Get me clothes and allow me to leave." Naruto states.

"That will be a no deal. I am going to report you to the officials, and try to find out who you are, and what you may actually be here for." She replies, chopping the back of his neck, before dragging of his body.

 **-_-Years earlier -_-**

"You're first mission. There was a camp of mysterious ninja hiding out of the south gate." Danzo states.

"Are you sure it is wise to attack an unknown group of shinobi of possible S class strength?" Naruto questions curiously.

"So Naïve. We have already checked out the approximate chakra limits of everyone in the camp site, I however would like to see how you perform without any knowledge of your opponent." Danzo replies, disappearing into the darkness.

Naruto sprinted out of the room, swiftly approaching the south gate. Deciding that, if he were to do the mission, then he better do the mission now, instead of waiting and possibly allowing them to move their position. Under the cover of the night, he found the camp site of the enemy shinobi. Sneaking through, he looked for who the leader looked to be. Finding the largest tent, he grabbed a kunai from his right pocket, gripping it in hand as he approached the tent. He slowly opened the zipper, peering through the opening. Within a moment of opening the zipper, kunai rained upon Naruto. A log fell in Naruto's place as he touched his hands onto the ground, he glared at who threw the kunai at him. Realizing this was a ninja group, he should have expected a guard Ninja to keep an eye out on the camp. Mentally punching himself, he gripped the kunai further, his knuckles becoming white. He then, randomly, started sprinting at the person who threw the kunai. The person desperately tried throwing kunai at Naruto, however with his sole kunai in hand, he blocked every single one, before throwing his kunai at his opponent, and grabbing out a second one in almost the same second. The kunai thrown, being aimed at the head for a quick kill, and the kunai in hand attempting to stab him in the gut. The kunai in the air was blocked, however, focused on the kunai in air, he got stabbed by the kunai in Naruto's hands. His body fell lifeless on the floor, while Naruto scanned the area for his next target.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before a kunai grazed his cheek, his slight head movement the only thing that saved him from an early grave. His eyes focused on the area that the kunai came from, glaring at the holder of weapon. His body became a blur, his movement becoming untraceable, even to himself, before Naruto could even think about stopping his punching motion, his enemy tilted to the right, effectively dodging his attack, and with Naruto's body moving at such a high speed, and his inability to control it, Naruto found his right hand stuck into a tree. He pulled out his right arm, using the substitution jutsu to get away from harm's way for a few seconds. He quickly took off a piece of his shirt, ripping it to make a makeshift cast for his now broken right wrist. He cursed silently, three more enemies and he was already damaged.

Naruto, now with one usable arm, suddenly jerked away from the branch that he was standing on, kunai flooding the scene of where he had been standing just a few moments prior. He again used the substitution jutsu, appearing a few trees away, where he switched his kunai pouch to his left side of his body for easier access. The instant he was done, he used another substitution jutsu to get back onto the ground, hoping that he would be able to entertain one of his opponents in a one v one situation, if only momentarily. He saw one, quickly jumping towards them, before suddenly falling onto his one hand, which allowed him to push off the ground, aiming a kick at the opponent's head. Contacting wood, his eyes looked around the area that he was standing at. Looking around made him realize two things, one he was in an open field, and two, there were plenty of trees the clearing for the person to have used a substitution jutsu with.

Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his head stand up, feeling that air had been moved. He jumped forward, barely escaping a kunai aimed at him, he ducked down, throwing a kunai with his left hand the moment he reached the ground. He felt heat coming from his left, expecting it to be a fire jutsu, he ran towards his opponent, throwing three kunai towards them, one towards his head, one towards slightly right of his opponent, and one slightly left, knowing that they would have to duck down, he dropped to the floor grabbing the legs with his own, while doing so, he hit the back of his opponent with his left hand, before stabbing a kunai into the leg of the opponent, before jumping away. He watched as the fire engulfed his opponent, knowing that they had substituted during the fire, he waited for only a second for something to happen. Exactly when he thought it would happen, an explosion went off, the exploding tag that he attached to his opponent exploding, killing them.

Naruto, knowing that there were two left, and not having enough energy to deal with them, quickly used the substitution jutsu to get away for a moment, sending a small flare of chakra into the air, not enough to alert anyone in the village, instead opting to alert Danzo, hoping that he was still in the area. Danzo, who had been watching the fight, was almost shocked to feel the regulated chakra flare, feeling it he almost instinctively notified the nearby root agents to eliminate the remaining threats. He couldn't waste the Uchiha genius on such a routine mission. Especially since they had injured themselves during the mission.

Danzo dropped down to Naruto, a smile on his face, as he approached the tired and weary child, touching the broken arm with care. While applying a seal to his arm. This seal would make it impossible for him to use the Sharingan regularly, unless in rage filled moments, the Sharingan would be sealed off until the moment of death. Naruto's body passed out, due to the exhaustion of the fight, and the seal itself. The seal also worked as a protective agent, nobody, not even Naruto himself would know that he had worked for Danzo.

 **-_-Now-_-**

Zabuza was shocked to hear that a blond kid has mysteriously appeared in the water. It couldn't be the power house could it? It couldn't be the blond kid that was filled with such a suffocating power. He would want nothing more than to kill the kid, but he knew that if he tried, then he wouldn't survive to make it out. That kid was unstoppable. Zabuza walked into the room where Naruto was being held hoping that his speculation would be incorrect, and that this child in front of him would not be the same one that killed his son, while he witnessed completely unable to match his power. At his first glance at the child, he knew it was him, almost like a deer in headlights, he just stood there, and stared at him. Cooling himself, he walked back out, focused on finding Mei and telling her who this boy was. He walked to the large tent that Mei had taken to using as her office. He entered the room, immediately noticing that Ao was already in there, and was speaking with Mei. Noticing the newcomer, Mei smiled at Zabuza slightly.

"What brings you here Zabuza?" She asks, wondering if he was here on business or _other_ matters.

"That kid you brought in, do you know who he is?" Zabuza asks.

"No, I have been wondering who that kid has been though." Mei responds, looking at Zabuza expectedly.

"Was he a member of the Third Mizukage's men?" Ao asks, wondering if he should eliminate the threat.

"No. That kid. That kid's a Konoha Genin, the power of a Kage, and he's the reason why Haku was unable to make it here." Zabuza states, looking down for just a moment.

"I see. So he was strong enough to take out Haku, how do you think we would fare against him?" Mei asks, just in case he would wake up again.

"We would lose. He would kill us all, and return to Konoha as if nothing happened, when people hear about our deaths, he wouldn't tell them what they needn't know." Zabuza responds, shocking Mei and Ao with his response.

"So, the man who wanted to fight the Yondaime Mizukage by himself, afraid to fight a mere boy. Disgraceful, is that what the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has been left to? A whining piece of trash that can't pick up his own weight?" Ao asks sarcastically.

"Ao, I would suggest you be quiet, otherwise my Kubikiribocho will be getting a fixing, through your blood of course." Zabuza states, a dangerous smile adorning his face.

"What makes this kid so strong?" Mei asks, seeing as they went off topic a bit.

"He's fast, Yondaime Raikage fast, and he's strong, quick reflexes, and I believe that he may also be a Jinchuuriki." Zabuza responds.

"I will use my Byakugan on him, check his chakra levels." Ao states, as he activates his stolen Dojutsu.

"A Jinchuuriki, that doesn't sound like something we want to be housing here." Mei states, putting things together, how else would he have healed from such an awful wound.

Ao stepped back in shock. Falling to his knees as his Byakugan eye bled. Mei was instantly worried, wondering what could have done this to Ao. "T-hat kid. We can't handle him. Nobody can. His chakra there's so much. How, how could anyone obtain that much chakra, that much power waiting to be released?" Ao asks to himself, muttering incoherent things during.

"I don't believe that we will have the luxury of allowing him to be here, let's all keep it cool, act like this conversation never happened, don't tell anyone what they don't need to know, and of course, keep a cool head around him." Mei states, fearing that if word got out, that everyone would try to kill Naruto, and that would lead to a massacre.

 **-_-Two Weeks Prior. Konoha -_-**

Hinata sat alone on her bed. Wondering how and why she pissed off Kami. What did she do to deserve this? Her teammate in prison, for the murder of a Chunin, and two Jounin, and the disappearance of one Namikaze Naruto. Her other teammate, the brilliant, man who had hair so perfectly blond that it seemed to be a recreation of the sun itself, blue eyes that can be so lifelike and dazzling, and be the same eyes that were colder than any ice that has ever been on this planet. She was worried, her sensei had yet to return, he left the night earlier, the moment that Naruto had been announced missing, and Sasuke as the reason, Kakashi was gone, only appearing once for the hearing of Sasuke, before disappearing to the winds again. Hinata knew that, to pay respects to her Naruto, that she would have to train, maybe she would be able to achieve in a lifetime of training, the amount of strength that Naruto possessed. The amount of strength that made people fear when they heard his name, a strength of such a caliber, that he made Neji a mess within only seconds.

She wanted to reach his level, no matter how much effort it took, if by the time she died, she could say that she was an equal to the boy. No. Man. Hinata steeled herself for a moment, starting herself on her walk to Gai's home, a place where she knew that she could get stronger, stronger to levels that she would be able to catch up to Neji and surpass him, if she trained hard enough, for all her waking days. Tears silently appeared on her eyes, begging to be released, as Hinata felt a stinging sensation. She choked it down, hoping that she would be able to get rid of her annoying tears.

She was there. Gai's house was only feet away, and those same tears came back, almost making Hinata wonder if it was there only to antagonize her. To torture her as she tries to do something for the lost. She wiped the tears away with her jacket, telling herself to be serious just for the time around Gai, then she would be free to cry at home.

She knocked at the door. Rustling was heard. Before she heard someone fall to the ground, hearing a near silent curse, as she watched a slightly disheveled Gai open the door. "Kakashi! You have come here to once again fool me. Appearing in the form of a teenager will not increase your youth. In fact, it decreases it. You must release your transformation from that small female, so that we can do laps around the village for repent." Gai yells exuberantly, making it appear as if he hadn't fallen to the floor when getting to the door.

"N-no Gai-Sensei. It's me, Hyuga Hinata, I wanted to ask if you could train me." Hinata states, head facing downwards as she feared rejection.

"Hinata, why haven't you asked Kakashi to train you?" Gai questions, laughing slightly while doing so.

A well of tears formed behind Hinata's eyes, she carefully battled them away, hoping to not show weakness in front of Gai, though he still noticed her emotions, taking a note of it. "Kakashi-Sensei has yet to be seen since what happened to _him_ and I don't think he will return unless forced to." Hinata states, glaring down at the ground, hoping that facing her head down would lessen the tears.

"Well. Then I must train you. As Kakashi's friend, and since you're the cousin of Neji!" Gai yells loudly.

"Now, catch up to me~." Gai states, running so fast that it appeared as if he just teleported into the streets.

Gai counted his seconds, knowing that he would only have about three to contemplate what was happening with his friend. He knew that Kakashi had always been a loner type, ever since his father died, he never talked to people when it was unnecessary, other than Gai himself, and Gai had been trying to help him out of this mentality, often taking him to bars, or places to hang out with other human beings. However, the death of Minato, and Kushina, honestly affected Kakashi more than anyone else in the village. But Gai had been able to bring him back, with the hope that Kakashi wouldn't fail anyone, that he couldn't fail anyone, because he was above that. But. Now, two of his three students, the most probable strongest shinobi of their generation, with the only exception being his own student Lee, one was presumed dead, and the other was incarcerated for the death of a Chunin, two Jounin, and being the cause of Naruto's disappearance.

Gai was rightfully worried, he knew that his friend would go back to his less than unsatisfactory habits, and since he was out in the wild, with no one truly knowing where he was, he feared that Kakashi would do something reckless. Seeing Hinata almost to his position, he snapped himself out of his thoughts, putting on a fake smile as he saw the student of his friend. "Hinata. You must catch up to me, I will be running around the village at my top speed, good luck." Gai states, almost disappearing.

 **-_-Present-_-**

Naruto jerked into a state of consciousness. Quickly looking around, calculating and taking in every inch of his surroundings. He looked at the zip of the tent, aware that it was the only conventional exit, he wasn't for conventional though, and he was prepared to run in less than a minute. "Hello. I am sorry for knocking you out last time, it was just for the safety of my village, I hope that you can understand that." Mei starts, looking carefully at Naruto.

"That is fine, I would like to know when I will be able to leave, I have been from Konoha for too long." Naruto states, looking towards the elder female.

"You mustn't worry, I will allow you to leave, once you give us your name, I will give my name in return of course." Mei states, trying to get him to tell her his name.

"My name. Well, since you are of no harm to me, then I will tell you. I am Namikaze Naruto. I was adopted by the Uchiha clan, so you could say Uchiha Naruto, however since I am one of the last four remaining, it would be better to call me by my birth name. Namikaze Naruto." Naruto responds, waiting expectantly for a response.

"I am Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure." She states, shocked at the name of the boy in front of her.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your village Mei-San, but I will be taking my leave, I have unfinished business in Konoha, and I have to make sure everything is working alright." Naruto states, reaching for his Flying Raijin Kunai, unable to find any activated.

"Well, I hope you save travels, and in the case that you need them, I have brought clothes for you." She states, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked down for a moment, realizing that he was still not wearing any clothes. "That would be greatly appreciated, thank you." He thanks, smiling as he does so.

She quickly left the tent, walking away, telling Zabuza to bring in the clothes, and he did so. "Hello, I have been told to bring you your clothes." Zabuza states, looking at the person who killed his son.

"Hello Zabuza-San, it's been quite a while. I see that Kakashi failed to kill you at the Bridge." Naruto states, antagonizing Zabuza a bit.

"I guess it was the niceness that Konoha is known for." Zabuza states, handing Naruto the clothing for him to leave.

"Thank you for the clothing Zabuza-San." Naruto states, changing quickly.

"If you see Mei-San, tell her thank you for allowing me to stay here." Naruto states, and almost immediately his body looked like it teleported away.

Naruto was thirty yards from the camp, looking at it for just a moment, before continuing his long trek harm, a thing that he knew, even at his speed, would take him a day. And thus his journey began.

 **-_-In Konoha-_-**

Hinata wiped the sweat off her face, she was growing, she was not quite at Neji's level yet, as you could see him training in a more advance movement just meters away, and not even close to Naruto's level. She just hoped that she would be able to surprise Naruto when they met again, and that was her drive, her drive was to get strong enough, to on death, get Naruto's recognition in heaven. So, she continued to train, continuing even after Neji has gone to his room to sleep, she trained most of the day, only taking time to eat, sleep a limited amount, and use the restroom, with the occasional hot springs mix every few days to make sure she isn't disgusting.

Sakura stared at her poster in her room. Wondering what she has done. She had obsessed with Sasuke, and where did that get her. The one person that she believed that she loved was in prison, an inmate, a high-level inmate that was being protected by dozens of Jounin and Anbu level guards. Sakura wondered what the point was, sure her team was fun, but it was never quite going to get anyway, Kiba and Shino were better then she originally thought, but that's just what she originally thought. Tonight, was one of many, that she was confused.

Gai sat in the corner of his room, his yes slightly wet, as his face was pointed to the ground, this was a side of Gai that not many could say that they have seen. Gai stared at the floor, wondering whether Kakashi was going to return home, whether or not he would lose his best friend too. Gai just couldn't shake these thoughts, each day after the trial, his worry for Kakashi rose, nobody could find him, and he was alone. A thought that always caused heavy fear for Gai, Kakashi had bad tendencies, ones that made him perfect for Anbu, which is why Gai was sitting in silence, his mind wondering what Kakashi was doing.

 **-_-The Next Day-_-**

Kakashi stared at the ground, something that he had been doing a lot for the past two weeks. Kakashi looked small, he hasn't eaten, nor has he drunk anything in two weeks, and the effects could be seen on his body. However, Kakashi kept living, his Anbu training preparing himself for moments like this. Kakashi blinked, he could swear that he just saw something yellow flash across his eyes. His red Sharingan almost immediately being shown to the world, as he watched the events fold out. Naruto stared down at the fallen Sasuke, his eyes showing nothing but pity and a hint of remorse as he stared at his downed brother. "Do you concede brother?" Naruto asked, staring down at his brother.

"Never." Sasuke snapped back, rage exploding on his face.

Sasuke's Sharingan began morphing, almost instantly becoming a six pointed start with a block dot in the middle, his eyes focused on Naruto, and instinctively Naruto's body was lit with black flames. Naruto started screaming, his body looking like it was melting as the screaming continued, his body dropping to the floor, blackening as his screams filled the night, never stopping, as his body continued shaking until there was only his mouth left. The last thing Kakashi could see was Naruto Mouthing " _Kakashi-Sensei_ _you have failed me, my death is on your hands, remember the blood of your student_." Kakashi, almost immediately was knocked out by a swift chop to his tired and hungry neck.

The person responsible for knocking Kakashi out, lifted Kakashi onto his shoulder, carrying him bridal style. The person knew that this person would be needed for the village, he would be a leading member, one of the stronger members, only if he could stop the behavior that Kakashi was currently displaying.

 **-_-In Konoha-_-**

"Hinata, I would suggest you take a break from training today, it would be better for you to rest just today, so that you can continue training tomorrow." Hiashi warns.

"Thank you, father, I will do so, it would be wiser, as I'll be able to relax, and soothe my muscles for the time being, so that I will be one hundred percent tomorrow." Hinata replies, looking at her father with a smile on her face.

 **-_-Hokage's Hut-_-**

Itachi looked out the window of his office. A random thought striking his head, a thought he doesn't entertain often, but today he would. Was the village that he inherited from the Sandaime, was it worth the hardship that he was giving it? He and Shisui were the last Uchiha, a clan that went from a high amount of numbers, to four left, to one killing the other, and being thrown into jail. Itachi's Mangekyou almost turned on from the thought, the thought that everyone's death thus far had been in vain.

He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head, he was the Hokage damnit, he needed to be the person who protected the village despite all personal losses. That's what the Sandaime did it when his wife died, and he was forced into the position of Hokage once again. He would have to continue being Hokage when he's lost most of what he has.

"Well, do you ever take any breaks?" Shisui asks, chuckling while doing so.

"I do not believe that I have enough time for breaks." Itachi replies, silently gesturing to the papers.

"No, we both know that you can finish all of that in an hour if you truly wanted to, however you don't want to. You want to stay in your cozy office and continue losing track of thoughts of what both shinobi could have been." Shisui replies, looking at his friend.

"How have you always been able to read me. It confused me to no end Shisui. I keep a face of no emotion, yet you read me like a book, how do you do it?" Itachi asks, looking at Shisui for an answer.

"Itachi, I'm your best friend, I've known you for years, I know all your habits. You're most likely tapping your stomach right now in impatience towards me. I just know you man." Shisui states, making sense…. Then losing it.

"God Shisui, why must you be so annoying?" Itachi questions, a light smile on his face.

"Because it's the way that I was taught to be." Shisui replies.

"No Uchiha was taught to do that." Itachi deadpans.

"Yeah fair point." Shisui replies, chuckling nervously while doing so.

 **-_-Outside the Village-_-**

A person grumbled, annoyed by the fact that he was forced to be carrying the Hatake. He knew that that the Hatake had to return to Konoha, but why him? Regardless of this, he kept pushing, running towards the village at a fast pace.

 **-_-With Naruto-_-**

He stopped just outside the village, deciding that walking through this scenic route would be better for himself. He quickly flashed his chakra, so that any sensor nin, or the person he was trying to annoy, would notice and come to where he was.

As expected, the first person to arrive was the very first person who he would have thought would arrive feeling his chakra.

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

Minato stared into the Abyss, wondering how long this **author** could wait to do such simple tasks. "What's the excuse this time, lost a race?" Minato questions sarcastically.

" **No, I got busy." The Author replies.**

"Busy with what?" Minato asks.

" **Busy with forgetting that I had responsibilities." He replies.**

"Sounds like you." Minato responds.

"So, how long was this one?" Minato asks.

" **It's 4800 words not counting this, it will most likely be above five /thousand words by the time that the update is over." The Author replies.**

"Why must you keep bringing me back to this world?" Minato questions, fearing he already knew the answer.

" **You see Minato, I am an author, and as an author you have to do whatever it takes to continue writing the thing that makes you an author, I constantly create ideas and think things up, that just don't last, it's what my thought was with this story, something that would last, yet it has, so I'm continuing it." The Author replies.**

"That doesn't answer my question." Minato replies.

" **It shouldn't have, all you should know is that I have plans for you Minato, whether if it's in this story, or not." The Author replied.**

"I will never understand you." Minato states.

" **That is simply because you weren't created to be able to understand me Minato." The Author states, a smile on his face while he did so.**

"I guessed so." Minato states.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Thank you guys for the support while making this chapter, I'm sorry that it took long than usual, and I would have posted this on Wednesday, however I feared that the shortness of the chapter (being as it was only 2000 words) would get you guys mad, since I have not been meeting the standards that I have tried to set for myself. Therefore, this chapter, including the Omake, and not including this, is over 5000 words, something that I hope you guys understand. Thank you for time, and I'm sorry for the wait. Anyways, thank you**


	44. Chapter 41

**Before I start on this chapter, I would like to say thank you. I know that we passed one thousand votes a while ago, but it's just not something that I expected when I joined this website. I made a joke a while ago with a friend of mine that I was going to catch up to her on votes; her story had 1670 votes at the time. I was hoping that I would be able to beat her, but I knew that it was going to a while, seeing as how she had a bit of a head start, and her story had over one-fifty parts, while mine had thirty-four maybe thirty-five. It's just amazing how close I am to breaking her stories vote count, and it's only because of you guys that I've gotten this far. So, thank you. Thank you for voting on my stories, thank you for commenting, thank you for glancing over my chapters, thank you for helping me reach this place. Thank you.**

 **-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Naruto stared in front of him. The person in front of him unmoving, as they stared long and hard at Naruto. Naruto cracked a smile towards the person in front of him.

 **-_-Back in Konoha -_-**

Shisui stared at Itachi. "Your emotionless mask is useless around me Itachi," Shisui states, a layer of entertainment imbued into his words.

"And for that I hate you," Itachi replies.

"You know you couldn't hate me if your life depended on it." Shisui retorts.

"Is that a challenge?" Itachi asks.

"Possibly." Shisui

"So, what is the purpose of rudely inviting yourself into my office?" Itachi questions.

"Well, I wanted to check in on my father cousin." Shisui states.

"If the council gets what it wants, then I will soon be your only cousin," Itachi replies.

"I do not think that Naruto died." Shisui states.

"I know. Sasuke should have had no chance beating Naruto. The body has yet to be found." Itachi states.

"You think it was his Mangekyou ability?" Shisui asks.

"What do you think it is?" Itachi asks.

"Those black flames you saw, they could be a Mangekyou ability," Shisui explains.

"And that would help Naruto's chances of survival how?" Itachi questions.

"Well, the fire burned seven days and seven nights, right?" Shisui asks.

"Yes, giving more to the proof that Naruto may have withered away." Itachi answers.

"When you arrived, did you see Naruto's body?" Shisui asks.

"No, it wasn't there," Itachi responds.

"That increases his chances of survival," Shisui states, watching as Itachi pieced it together.

"I hate you sometimes Shisui," Itachi states, no hostility genuinely coming out.

"Now onto a different subject." Shisui states.

"Do tell?" Itachi invites.

"Hokage-Sama, do you remember the meeting we had one week ago?" Shisui asks, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, what of it?" Itachi questions.

"I am requesting permission to act upon that mission in the next possible instance." Shisui states.

"Permission accepted." Itachi states.

"Oh come on Itachi, don't let your….. wait what?" Shisui asks confused.

"I said the mission was accepted. Now leave my office." Itachi states, making a shooing motion with his hands.

 **-_-Back to Naruto-_-**

"Can't say I was surprised to see you here, I almost expected you to be out of the village," Naruto states, chuckling slightly.

"Prove yourself." Jiraiya states.

"Ask a question; I'm all yours," Naruto replies.

"What did Naruto do to Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks.

"I knocked her out with an optical-based genjutsu," Naruto replies.

"Okay then. Now, where have you been my godson?" Jiraiya asks.

"Sasuke used a new jutsu on me. I was unaware of its existence. I was surprised that he could use the jutsu, I left him in a less than favorable state before he used the jutsu against me." Naruto explains.

"You just made a lot of loops. Explain the jutsu directly." Jiraiya orders.

"Sasuke glared at me. And before I knew it, flames blacker than night covered my body." Naruto replies.

"What happened next?" Jiraiya asks.

"I entered free fall, losing consciousness somewhere in the meantime." Naruto answers.

"Where did you re-enter consciousness?" Jiraiya interrogates.

"Two weeks after the fact, I woke up in Kirigakure. I had a small chat with Kirigakure, but I left with their permission." Naruto states.

"Let's take you to the Hokage," Jiraiya states, using a Shunshin straight to the window.

Naruto doing the same the moment after.

Not even a second after arriving, glass breaking was heard in the Hokage's office. Itachi's eyes were glued to the broken window. Moments later, Shisui appeared back into the office with a Shunshin. Naruto just watched Jiraiya walk into the room without care. A chuckle enveloped the room, coming from both Naruto's and Jiraiya's lips as they watched Shisui and Itachi's reaction.

"Hokage-Sama, it seems as though you have taken the body of my older brother. Or has the fifth Hokage been named?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"I should have named you a missing ninja. There was no way that Sasuke could have killed you." Itachi states.

"Is that the story that punk has been telling?" Naruto asks, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"Yes, he even showed that he could, by killing a few Chunin and Jounin," Itachi replies.

"A few Chunin and Jounin. I could beat those people with both hands tied behind my back, one leg tied to my arms, and the other leg under a sedative." Naruto boasts.

"I know, I brought it to Sasuke's attention," Itachi replies with mirth.

"How is the narcissistic bastard?" Naruto questions.

"Beaten and bruised. You are the cause of a few of them still." Itachi responds.

"Ah. That bastard burned me a lot." Naruto states.

"We could tell, those black flames he left behind looked quite dangerous." Shisui cut in.

"Now that I'm back, what should I do?" Naruto inquires.

"I don't know kid, but I have a monopoly on espionage, and I have been slacking off," Jiraiya states, bidding his farewell.

"Bye Jiraiya." Naruto states.

"Naruto, you shall be training with Kakashi. Kakashi has to get back to S rank, and you also have to get to S rank. The village cannot only have two S rank shinobi in the village at a time. The only reason we've forced Jiraiya to stay in the village for this long, was because other than myself, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the only person bordering S rank." Itachi explains.

"Order Kakashi down, I'll find a hiding place, and we'll shock him." Naruto states.

"Kakashi has been out of the village recently," Itachi replies.

"I knew I forgot something," Naruto states, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Itachi questions, fearing the worse.

"Nothing too bad, I hope. I just sealed Kakashi away because he was too far out of the village." Naruto states.

"Take him out please." Itachi orders.

"Fine, but I will disappear the moment I do." Naruto states.

Immediately after saying that, Kakashi was released from the scroll. Naruto suddenly disappearing into the shadows. Kakashi was in a fighting stance. That was until he realized where he was.

"Hokage-Sama, I thought I told you I wouldn't be returning to the village until Naruto was found." Kakashi states.

"You did Hatake-San." Itachi states.

"Then why have I been returned?" Kakashi asks.

"Namikaze Naruto was found dead in the rivers earlier this morning," Itachi states, his voice wavering slightly at the end.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He was utterly unprepared for the literal kick in the balls he got from Naruto. "You miss me you grey haired Shinobi?" Naruto asks sarcastically.

"Naruto, you are quite the prankster. How did you get Itachi in your prank?" Kakashi asks.

"I didn't, Itachi caught on though." Naruto states.

"I have never disliked you more than this moment Hokage-Sama." Kakashi states.

"It was well earned and well worth it." Itachi states.

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

The moment he was done speaking, he suddenly flew at me. I took a step to the side, my right hand already having a Rasengan prepared. I lunged forward, the Rasengan aimed for Madara's solar plexus. His hand gripped my wrist before it could get close enough to his stomach. I felt my wrist snap as I jumped away. Underneath me, roots tried to capture my feet, I jumped up into the air, my body twisting awkwardly as my feet reached the wall that, just moments before, was parallel to me.

I leaped off the wall, entering free fall as I fell towards the what would have been the village, had it not been destroyed. As expected, Madara's Great Fire Annihilation followed me to the ground. Clones appeared beneath me, pushing me just outside the range of the jutsu. As it passed me, I felt its heat wash over me. The heat felt like a fireplace after being outside in the cold too long. It made me feel relaxed. I felt the need to beat Madara rush over me again, no matter how hopeless the situation, I am Namikaze Naruto and I do not give up.

The moment before my foot hit the ground, Madara had a fist aimed at my head. Without the maneuverability to dodge, both of my arms reached out to grip his fist. The force of the punch let me skidding backward. Madara's leg already was above me, looking like the preparation of an Axe kick. I threw my left hand up; a Rasengan half-formed to repulse Madara away momentarily. Madara jumped away. I smirked at the momentary limp that I had caused him.

The smirk vanished from my face when I felt a fist make contact with the back of my head. Struggling to stay conscious, I couldn't move when Madara came closer to me. His scythe in hand as he approached me. I close my eyes, and spoke: "Well Kurama, it's been a wild ride."

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **My original thought process for this chapter, was going to be a Naruto x Hinata, finally getting to a date, and my thought for the last chapter was "I will write stuff that will make it obvious that Naruto is close to the person he meets, so that I can show it's Hinata." Then I realized fatally; I don't know how to write romance. Not even slightly. So that idea was scrapped, so Jiraiya was Hinata's replacement. Sorry for anyone who was expecting Hinata. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be easier in the works, and will most likely be longer. Thank you for your patience. Also, thank you to …. For commenting since the last chapter. Also, if you enjoyed the Omake, then please read my upcoming story "The Travel." I hope you have a wonderful day. Until next time. ~Citrustrack**

 **Finished 5/9/18 Published 5/9/18**


	45. Chapter 42

**Wow, one week since the last chapter. Am I on a roll?**

 **-_-Third Person Point of View -_-**

"We should get this over with now." Itachi states.

"I know, it doesn't make it any more pleasant," Naruto replies.

"I am well aware," Itachi replies.

"Boar call for a council meeting," Itachi ordered.

"After you," Naruto states, holding the door open for Itachi.

"Thank you," Itachi states walking out the room.

 **-_-Twenty minutes later-_-**

"Hello. As some of you may have noticed by now, I have called for an emergency meeting." Itachi states to those around him.

"May I ask what this meeting is about Itachi?" Danzo requests.

"Please refer to me as Hokage-Sama. Regardless, this meeting is going to focus on a recent discovery." Itachi states.

"What could have possibly been important enough to call for a council meeting?" Danzo asks, poorly veiled sarcasm spilling out.

"To keep this short, Hatake Kakashi has returned." Itachi states.

"Took him long enough, you shouldn't have allowed him to stay out of the village that long in the first place." Danzo snaps.

"Hatake Kakashi was not returned by his free will," Itachi states, earning surprised looks from the clan heads.

"Who do you think was strong enough to beat Hatake-San?" Shikaku asks, an idea already struck into his head.

"Namikaze Naruto has returned to the village." Itachi states.

"Namikaze Naruto was presumed dead, wasn't he?" Danzo questions.

"That is correct. However, Namikaze Naruto was knocked unconscious from a jutsu unknown to him. When he regained consciousness, he began his trek back to the village." Itachi explains.

"Are you sure that it was Namikaze Naruto and not just someone who is using his name to get close to you?" Danzo interrogates.

"Of course. We have questioned Naruto and have decided that it was the true Naruto." Itachi states.

"Not to be rude, but why should we care?" Tsume asks.

"I requested this meeting for another reason as well." Itachi states.

"And what would that reason be?" Danzo asks.

"I would like to create a clan," Naruto announces, causing multiple people's faces to twist into confusion.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"Kakashi-Sensei have you even trained?" Naruto asks.

"Take your laughs now. Once I beat you into the dirt, I'll be the one laughing." Kakashi states.

"Sure, you'll win if Itachi interferes." Naruto goads.

"I am afraid that I will have to interfere." Itachi interrupts.

"Well golly, I didn't think Naruto was strong enough to take both of us on, Itachi," Kakashi states sarcastically.

"You are correct; he is not strong enough to take on both of us. But I am strong enough to take on _both_ of you." Itachi states.

"So that's what this is?" Naruto questions.

"Yes. Begin." Itachi states, instantly slamming his fist into Naruto's gut.

"That's…. A…. dick move." Naruto wheezes out, catching his breath.

"Yet it's always _so_ fun to do," Itachi responds.

While talking, Kakashi snuck up on Itachi, a fist springing towards Itachi's uncovered back. Kakashi almost made contact almost. His reward for his extension of the arm was a one-way trip to the dirt. Naruto also approached, a shadow clone appearing next to him as he ran. Naruto weaved under Itachi's arm, while his clone gripped the arm with all his strength, a second clone jumped to the Hiraishin mark instantly and gripped Itachi's other arm. While this was happening, the original Naruto had a Rasengan in his hands.

Naruto extended his arm, hoping to contact Itachi. He made contact, just not with Itachi. Naruto's clone dispersed under the strength of the Rasengan, Itachi already using his moment to swing the clone Naruto into the original. To his shock, both Naruto's went out with a _poof_. Itachi had to jump randomly, and the instant after Kakashi's arms was visible, bursting through the ground. Before Kakashi could even realize what had happened, a kunai was splitting his glove, forcing him to remain in the dirt.

Naruto threw a Kunai towards Kakashi, narrowly missing him. An instant later, Naruto was next to Kakashi. Naruto grabbed the kunai that kept Kakashi in the ground, shooting Kakashi a look that said _You owe me_. "Did I force you to use that jutsu Naruto-Kun? Are you that weak?" Itachi taunts.

"You have yet to activate your Sharingan. I would advise doing so, as I'm about to go up a notch." Naruto warns.

"Will do Naruto-Kun," Itachi replies, his three tomoe Sharingan bursting to life.

Immediately after his Sharingan awoke, he had to dodge a kick from a Naruto that randomly appeared above him. Itachi had one quickly fleeting thought ' _Bastard tagged me_.' After dodging the Naruto's attack, he was alarmed to note that two had appeared by him now. One going for a noticeable ax kick, and the other with a kunai in hand, prepared to strike should Itachi move in the wrong direction. Neither hit their target as Itachi was replaced with a wooden block.

Kakashi, who knew that he couldn't keep up with their speed, decided that there was only one way he could help Naruto now….. With that thought in mind, Kakashi's hand lit up with lightning. The sound of a thousand birds ringing throughout the forest.

Itachi glanced back, a Kakashi with a Chidori in hand, was a dangerous Kakashi. An earth wall appeared between Kakashi and Itachi. Not to get hit by the Chidori, but to potentially slow down Kakashi. Kakashi cursed, he could only make one more Chidori in that day, and he was not keen on wasting it. One Naruto appeared under Itachi this time, a Rasengan in his hand, as he aimed for the Hokage's shoulder.

Itachi gripped Naruto's wrists, snapping it with a satisfying _crunch_ as he kicked away Naruto. Naruto sat down for a second, focusing an insignificant amount of Kyuubi chakra into his wrist, healing it within a minute. A clone had appeared while doing so if only to allow him a few more seconds.

Itachi raised his hand, signifying the end of the fight. "Well done you two," Itachi states, smiling.

"You both failed miserably." Itachi finishes.

"With Jiraiya out of the village, I need people I can trust who can face against Kage level threats, and neither of you fit that role." Itachi states.

"Yet I still believe that if you two continue your training, you will be able to reach a level that each of you can get an S rank enemy and obliterate them. Until then, continue training. "Itachi orders, leaving the two to their thoughts.

 **-_-The Statistics-_-**

 **This is a new addition to the story, just the ranking of the people present in the story at the time, these are by my ranking, so there will most likely be a difference between this and cannon, sorry for any confusion that may ensue.**

 **Kakashi Hatake** _ **A-**_

Kakashi Hatake is the only child of Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi Hatake was born a genius, but after the suicide of his father, he followed only the shinobi rules, caring not if his teammate survived, but if the mission was a success. After the death of his team, during the third shinobi war, Kakashi Hatake created a rule for himself that no teammate would ever be left behind. The Kyuubi attack took away the last person that Kakashi respected, his second father figure. Kakashi isolated himself from the rest of the world. Kakashi joined Anbu as a coping mechanism for himself. During his time in Anbu, Kakashi rarely trained, using his genius status and base strength as an excuse to drop training altogether. Kakashi could train to become S rank easily. However, he has yet to start preparing to that degree.

 **Zabuza Momochi** _ **B+/A-**_

Zabuza Momochi was born into the Bloodline purges in Kirigakure. The people that ran the academy hated his father, and as such Zabuza remained uninvited to the academy. However, Zabuza walked into the academy during graduation day and killed them all. Zabuza took in a student, Haku Yuki, a wielder of the ice release. Zabuza Momochi is a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and he wields the Kubikiribocho. Zabuza was a candidate for the fifth Mizukage seat after the Yondaime Mizukage; Yagura died.

 **Naruto Namikaze** _ **A+/S-**_

Naruto Namikaze, formerly named Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Uchiha respectively, is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and he is the adoptive son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto is the younger brother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Before the age of four, he was the primary target for abuse from the civilians. After his heritage being released, and adopted into the Uchiha clan, his life drastically increased. Hailed as the second Uchiha prodigy, Naruto had Fugaku Uchiha hoping that Naruto would rise to the same heights as his elder brother Itachi Uchiha. Naruto Namikaze trained in the Uchiha fighting style, however mainly prefers to mix in multiple fighting styles. Naruto rose up through hard work, ignoring the praise and ignorant fools, Naruto elevated in rank. At age thirteen, Naruto was strong enough to match the Anbu captain in a spar.

 **Gai Maito** _ **A+**_

Gai Maito was born to his father, Duy Maito. Gai was unable to enter the Academy in the first year, as such Duy did the only reasonable thing…. He taught Gai the eight gates. Gai was a genius of hard work. He was always pushing himself even further than before. While Gai was a genin, his father, the _eternal genin_ faced off against the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Duy used the eight gates and managed to kill four of the members of the Seven Swordsmen. Gai has trained his body to be able to use all eight gates. However, he has promised himself that the only time he would use it, would be if needed to protect someone of dire importance, or if he needed to rid the world of some scum. Gai is one of the few people that reached out to Kakashi after the death of his teammates and eventual Sensei. Gai considers Kakashi Hatake his rival, and he enjoys the company of Kakashi Hatake.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi** _ **A+**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was born three years after Konoha was founded. Hiruzen Sarutobi was the son of Sasuke Sarutobi. Hiruzen Sarutobi was put on a team with Homura Mikotada and Koharu Utatane under the tutelage of Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju. Hiruzen graduated early, being younger than Mikotada and Koharu by nearly four years. Hiruzen was always striving for higher, he consistently told Tobirama Senju that he would surpass him and become the second Hokage. When Tobirama was named the Nidaime Hokage by his elder brother Hashirama, Uchiha Madara left the village. Hiruzen, despite the departure of the Uchiha clan leader, held some trust with the Uchiha clan, but his teacher's teaching caught up with Hiruzen over the years. Hiruzen was a Jounin during the first Shinobi war. Hashirama Senju died during the war. During the war, Hiruzen was placed into the Nidaime's guard unit. Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura held a rivalry, yet mutual respect towards each other. Hiruzen being the light-hearted, yet dangerous when he had to be, and the direct opposite of Danzo. Danzo still had his fun, yet he was serious a majority of the time. The last mission as Tobirama's guard, they were surrounded by twenty of the Kinkaku force. The Kinkaku force was twenty S rank shinobi, with Kinkaku and Ginkaku leading them. Kinkaku and Ginkaku are pseudo nine-tails Jinchuuriki. Tobirama Senju faced them all alone, not before announcing that Hiruzen Sarutobi would the third Hokage. The village was devastated to lose two of their Hokage in the same war, but Hiruzen built past it. Hiruzen Sarutobi weathered the second ninja war as well, having to shoulder the fact that he was sending thousands to their deaths. His young pupils survived. The third shinobi war popped up faster than he had hoped. His students, Tsunade Senju, grandchild of Hashirama Senju, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were named the Sannin after fighting Hanzo the Salamander. Hiruzen chose Minato Namikaze as his successor after the war. Being the second Hokage to give the hat away, and live to see the next year. However, tragedy struck, and just two years after he had named Minato the Yondaime Hokage, the Kyuubi struck. Minato Namikaze died sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn child. Hiruzen Sarutobi was forced back into the Hokage seat. Being the only Hokage ever to gift someone else in the chair, and live to see his choice die, and then re-get the position. Hiruzen was getting weak, weaker than he would have liked. Hiruzen blamed his tiredness and age for the decision he made. He announced that Naruto Uzumaki was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, to hide the fact that he was the son of Minato Namikaze. Naruto, as a result, grew up hated, which only added to the self-doubt that plagued Hiruzen's mind. Hiruzen begged his last loyal remaining student to take the seat from Hiruzen. Jiraiya refused, going on a rant. Hiruzen understood Jiraiya, and that only added to the fuel. Just fourteen years after the third shinobi war, did Sunagakure and Otagakure raid them during the Chunin exams? Hiruzen and Jiraiya finally killed his snake of his former student. After the invasion, Hiruzen Sarutobi named Itachi Uchiha as the fifth Hokage, being the only Hokage to give out the hat twice. Now Sarutobi sits as the head of the Sarutobi clan. Hiruzen's body is deteriorating by the day, and he expects himself to be no longer able to continue Shinobi work in five years.

 **Itachi Uchiha** _ **S+**_

Itachi Uchiha is the pride of the Uchiha clan. Born to the clan head, Itachi was a genius. Activating his Sharingan at a young age, Itachi was hailed as the strongest member of the Uchiha clan. During his childhood, Itachi Uchiha cared mostly for his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. As a genius, Itachi realized that his father would wish that Sasuke Uchiha would also be a genius. Alas, when Sasuke was not a genius, Itachi knew that his father would berate Uchiha Sasuke. As such, Itachi protected Sasuke by any possible means. When Naruto Namikaze was adopted into the Uchiha clan, Itachi knew that Fugaku was overjoyed for having another genius into the clan head lineage. Itachi knew that Naruto would be forced into training at a young age. Itachi helped with Naruto and Sasuke's training, hoping that it would take less focus on how Sasuke was not a genius, and focus on the fact that Naruto was. Itachi trained relentlessly, despite his genius status, when the fruits of his training were noticed, people took his name even further, hailing him as a prodigy of the time, the next Yondaime Hokage. Itachi Uchiha would rise to Anbu Captain by age thirteen, and Hokage at eighteen, earning him the status of the second youngest Hokage, right after the Yondaime Hokage at just seventeen. As Hokage, Itachi had to deal with the betrayal of his younger brother Sasuke, and the disappearance of his fellow genius Naruto Namikaze.

 **Sasuke Uchiha** _ **B+**_

Sasuke Uchiha is the son of the clan head of the Uchiha clan. Unlike his two siblings, he was not born a genius. Sasuke Uchiha was a disappointment in Fugaku Uchiha's eyes. Naruto and Itachi eased the pressure off of Sasuke Uchiha, hoping that going beyond their strength, would help ease Fugaku's focus on Sasuke. Sasuke was trained with Naruto, constantly seeing how far ahead Naruto seemed to be. Naruto was the main rival in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke thought that if he could beat Naruto, then he would be able to beat anyone in the village. Naruto knew that this wasn't true, yet allowed Sasuke to have those thoughts, hoping that they would keep his training. Sasuke Uchiha still gained strength faster than most, getting stronger than most people would be at age thirteen, yet was constantly thrown under the bus, especially with Naruto still being so far ahead. When the Uchiha clan was massacred, Sasuke grew insane. Knowing that he would never get his father's praise, he wanted approval elsewhere, and how else by killing Naruto? He thought that Naruto took all the praise. He thought Naruto was the cause of all his problems. He believed that Naruto was the enemy. So, Sasuke targeted Naruto. Fighting Naruto in a battle of strength, Naruto won, yet Sasuke surprised Naruto. Activating the Mangekyou Sharingan, and using Amaterasu against Naruto. Sasuke thought he had killed Naruto, and went on to kill more Konoha shinobi, before being stopped by his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha.

 **Shisui Uchiha** _ **S**_

Shisui Uchiha is the cousin of Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha. Shisui was deemed a genius before either Itachi or Naruto. It frustrated Fugaku that one of the strongest Uchiha wasn't part of the clan head family. However, Fugaku took notice that Shisui was so strong. Shisui was placed on the same team with his friend during the third war. Shisui's best friend died a year later, Shisui watched the death, helpless as his best friend was killed. Shisui's eyes evolved that day, and he has had the Mangekyou Sharingan ever since. He has used his Mangekyou's ability once. He was ordered to use his ability on….. for security. Shisui Uchiha is one of the last Uchiha's remaining. Shisui is one of the few people that understand Itachi Uchiha.

 **Jiraiya of the Sannin** _ **SS**_

The Tale of Jiraiya the gallant is one of determination. Jiraiya was born into his mother's dying grasp, as his father went out on a mission that killed him. Without any true way of knowing anything but the child's name, they only named him Jiraiya. Jiraiya blamed himself for the death of his mother and father, blaming himself for causing the birthing issue, and blaming himself for being a distraction during his father's mission. During the academy, Jiraiya was a loud-mouthed bumbling idiot, using a loud façade to hide the feelings he hid within himself. Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, and Orochimaru all took the test to get out of the academy during their first year. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were placed in a team under Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen tested them by testing their teamwork. They had passed the test, with Jiraiya being left in rope on a wooden fence. Jiraiya was called the dead last by Orochimaru, despite graduating in the same year as Orochimaru. Hiruzen focused training on Orochimaru. Orochimaru signed the Snake contract and Tsunade signed the Slug contract. Jiraiya was the only member of the Sannin to not sign a contract. So, Jiraiya performed the Summoning jutsu without a contract. Landing in Mount Myoboku, he helped the future chief Gamubunta beat a snake… by throwing it a few hundred yards. Jiraiya gained the toad summoning contract and went on his way. Hiruzen trained the Sannin, constantly focusing on Orochimaru, the genius of the squad. Jiraiya felt like a failure during the training, he was never good enough to get Hiruzen's full attention, and Tsunade didn't like him, how he liked her. Jiraiya and the rest of the Sannin grew up together, becoming Jounin at the same time. During this time, Jiraiya started learning senjutsu. Nearing the end of the second shinobi war, Tsunade's lover, Dan Kato died during the war. Jiraiya tried to help Tsunade, yet she didn't take it. Tsunade ignored Jiraiya's help and affections, and focused on her deceased lover. Jiraiya wrote this up as another failure on his part. He was unable to help his teammate, and he would never be able to earn her affections, nor will he ever deserve to. During the third shinobi war, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade all fought Hanzo of the salamander to a standstill. Earning them the title, the Sannin. Jiraiya used his name as a badge, he was one of the strongest in his village, he was finally being recognized. Yet, the happiness that he got from the new status died quickly. Hiruzen Sarutobi favored Orochimaru. Saying that "Orochimaru was one of the Sannin, he needed to be strong", yet Jiraiya was also a Sannin, was he not? After being named one of the Sannin, Jiraiya trained multiple Amegakure children, leaving the war efforts while he trained the group of three. He had to leave, he had to return to the war efforts later on. He constantly wondered how his students were doing. Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze were said to be strong, yet he hoped that his training served them well. He instilled one thought into their head, never abandon a comrade. When he heard that his student created a jutsu that could destroy thousands of shinobi in seconds, he thought it was impossible. Yet the third shinobi war was ended almost single-handedly by his student. Jiraiya felt pride, he was happy that his student was able to reach heights that he himself couldn't. When the war was over, Hiruzen ordered Jiraiya to the village. He offered Jiraiya the Hokage position, yet Jiraiya couldn't take that role, Jiraiya didn't deserve that role. Jiraiya left the village the next day, not giving the Hokage a response. When Minato Namikaze was named the fourth Hokage, Jiraiya returned to the village, congratulating his student. One year after Minato become Hokage, Minato ordered Jiraiya back to the village. Jiraiya rushed back, hoping that nothing happened to the village while he was gone. He found out that Minato and Kushina wanted to use the name of his character, for the name of their son. Jiraiya was beyond happy, he was happy that he was able to affect his student's life enough to choose a name from his book. Jiraiya was even happier when they announced that he would be the godfather of the child. Jiraiya went back to his espionage duties, happy that he was able to help his student. Nine months after that meeting, strategy struck. Jiraiya's pride student, the student that he was able to teach further, died in the Kyuubi attack, leaving his only son an orphan. Jiraiya knew that he should have came back into the village and tried to raise that child, yet he couldn't. Jiraiya couldn't face looking into a face that could look like Kushina's or Minato's. He knew that he wouldn't be able to face it, he knew that he would rather stay away, then to help. Jiraiya felt like a failure, he failed his student, and allowed his death. Now he wasn't even stepping up to his godson. Jiraiya returned to the village, only to chase after a certain snake that had left. Jiraiya let Orochimaru go. He felt like it was another mistake to add to the list. Jiraiya should not have been born, he should have just been allowed to be killed, and save his parents life, but here he was, a broken man that was one of the strongest, yet failed at every step. Hiruzen ordered Jiraiya back into the village. Offering the Hokage hat once more to his student. Jiraiya snapped, if only momentarily, he said things that he would regret later on. He screamed at Hiruzen, yelling about how Hiruzen could have trained him and Tsunade. How Hiruzen should have just trained all three of his students equally, how Hiruzen was a failure for being unable to reign in one student. How Hiruzen didn't only fail one student, but three. Jiraiya said that he hoped for another shinobi war, just to see how far Hiruzen would break under the pressure of sending people to their death, wondering how Hiruzen would survive without Minato or any of the Sannin helping him. His last words before leaving were telling him that, if you truly need a Hokage, choose your best student. I'd guess that Orochimaru would take the job. Jiraiya stormed out of the Hokage hut and left the village before sunlight shone.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hello, I hope that you have enjoyed this weeks chapter. I enjoyed writing it. If you read the statistic, then this update will round out to be around 4000 words. I will try to continue this story next week. I added around 3700 of the words in the past two hours. I started today with nearly three hundred words, ending with 4000 words. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Good night.**

 **Finished 5/16/18 Published 5/16/18**


	46. Chapter 43

**-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Naruto stared impassively ahead. His eyes focused on one object directly across the field. "I guess it is time. It has been two weeks since our fight with Hokage-Sama. In such a short amount of time, you believe that you could beat me in a fight." Naruto announces.

"That is correct. Do you have any issues with this challenge?" Kakashi asks.

"Only one. You're going to lose. Itachi could keep up with my speed because he is extremely fast. He only used his Sharingan to guess where I would appear. You will rely on your Sharingan. You're not fast enough. Not without your Chidori or Raikiri. It will turn into a fight of endurance, and my chakra reserves do not tend to fail." Naruto elucidates.

"I am well aware. However, I believe that I will be able to fight with you. I may be able to win, should you make a slip-up. Humans are not perfect, and while you may think that humans are below you, you still fall into that category. My experience lowers the severity of the mistakes that I make, while you have no such experience." Kakashi explains.

"Then be prepared to lose. If I make a mistake, then you will have to be fast enough to use it." Naruto reminds him.

Naruto got into his fighting style, Kakashi doing the same. "I will be the judge of this fight," Shisui states the moment that he appeared.

"Hajime!" Shisui yelled.

The moment the words left his mouth, Naruto had three, three-pronged, kunai in each of his hands. He threw them, his arms crossing as they released the Kunai. During the flight of the kunai, they hit each other, ricocheting and redirecting the other kunai. Kakashi revealed his lone Sharingan at the same time as Naruto pulled out the kunai. Even with his Sharingan, Kakashi was unable to see how the kunai got to Naruto hands. Kakashi's Sharingan was seen moving around; the red gives away flashing from side to side as he watched the kunai approach him, changing direction and hitting other kunai every few seconds.

Kakashi, realizing he couldn't do anything, and that Naruto could flash to any of the kunai, quickly used Shunshin to get safely to the right of the Kunai barrage. Naruto, seeing Kakashi's movement, flashed to one of the kunai. The moment Naruto's foot hit the ground, he disappeared. Shisui watched them both move with a bored expression, wondering how many dango he should get after the fight. Maybe he should get Itachi some?

Kakashi's body reacted by moving his arm before he saw it. A three-pronged kunai now held his regular kunai in between prongs. Kakashi felt his kunai start moving to the right. As he was preparing himself to the right of the kunai, or replace it, Naruto's foot slammed into Kakashi's head. Naruto jumped into the air, spinning as he ax kicked Kakashi back to the ground. A shadow clone appeared where Kakashi was falling. The shadow clone kicked Kakashi back into the air before he could even hit the ground. A second shadow clone struck him even further up. The first shadow clone leaped off the second shadow clone, headbutting Kakashi even further into the air. Kakashi, now in the air and unable to get balanced, was suddenly slammed straight back into the ground. Naruto, and two shadow clones, ax kicked Kakashi. Several of Kakashi's ribs broke from the kick, the number only multiplying from the impact with the ground.

Kakashi's body remained planted in the floor. Shisui appeared above Kakashi. Mentally counting in his head, he counted to ten. "Ten, that's how many dango me, and Itachi will need," Shisui yells out randomly.

"… What about the fight?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yeah. Naruto, due to disabling his opponent, is declared the winner." Shisui calls out.

"Now take him to the hospital." Shisui orders, already going to the dang place.

Naruto nodded, grabbing Kakashi, he transported Kakashi and himself to the hospital, using a Hiraishin seal he left at the hospital should any mission go wrong.

 **-_- Statistics breakdown-_-**

 **Kakashi Hatake A (age 26)**

 **Strength A-**

 **Speed| A to SS**

 **Chaka| B+**

 **Ninjutsu| S**

 **Taijutsu| A**

 **Genjutsu| B+**

 **Strategy| A**

 **Experience| S**

 **Chakra Control| A-**

 **Naruto Namikaze A+ (Closely bordering S) (Age 13)**

 **Strength| A-**

 **Speed| S to SSS**

 **Chakra|SS**

 **Ninjutsu| A+**

 **Taijutsu| A**

 **Genjutsu| C+**

 **Strategy| A+**

 **Experience| B+**

 **Chakra Control| B+**

 **(For Comparison.)**

 **Minato Namikaze SSS (age 17)**

 **Strength| SS**

 **Speed| SSSS**

 **Chakra| S**

 **Ninjutsu| SSS**

 **Taijutsu| SSS**

 **Genjutsu| A**

 **Strategy| S+**

 **Shisui Uchiha| S (Age 21)**

 **Strength| A+**

 **Speed| SS to SSS**

 **Chakra| A+**

 **Ninjutsu| S**

 **Taijutsu| SS**

 **Genjutsu| SS**

 **Strategy| A+**

 **Itachi Uchiha SS+ (age 18)**

 **Strength A+**

 **Speed| SSS**

 **Chakra| A-**

 **Ninjutsu| SS**

 **Taijutsu| SSS**

 **Genjutsu| SSS**

 **Strategy|SSS**

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Finished 5/27/18**

 **Published 5/30/18**


	47. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow**

 **-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Naruto was found lying in his bed. Kakashi chuckled, if only momentarily, at the sleeping form of his student. This child could beat him in a fight, yet still look so innocent in his sleep. _'I guess that's where all humans are the same. When we sleep, is the only time that you can know if anyone is innocent_.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Naruto, we're going to watch a movie." Kakashi alerted.

Almost immediately, Naruto stood in front of Kakashi. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, but Kakashi felt as though Naruto was glaring at him. "Why are we going to be watching a movie?" Naruto asks.

"I felt like having a student teacher bonding experience." Kakashi states.

Naruto backed into the corner the moment those words left Kakashi's mouth. Naruto kept his hands between himself and Kakashi. "Get away from me Ero-Sensei," Naruto yells.

"Don't worry. Hinata will be there too. We're going to watch the newest of the Gale movies together." Kakashi states.

"You're going after Hinata too?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, you're missing the point. Just get to the movie theatre. We're going to be watching the movie with a replacement teammate for the time being." Kakashi explains.

The moment Kakashi finished talking, he disappeared. Naruto sighed heavily, changing his clothes and taking a shower, he too, went.

 **-_-The Theatre-_-**

Naruto arrived first. Naruto bought himself a ticket and told the lady that if a Hinata Hyuga came in, add her card to his tab. Naruto chose a seat near the top of the theatre. A position where few people would be able to sneak up on them, and still grant them a fantastic view on the show. Kakashi showed up, having a pale, black-haired, genin following him. Kakashi sat to the left of Naruto; Sai sat on Naruto's right. Hinata eventually arrived, sitting on Sai's side.

Whether it was being too close to Kakashi, or the fact that he wasn't sitting next to Hinata, remains unknown, but Naruto forcibly switched seats with Sai. "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What is yours?" Naruto questions.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Sai. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sai replies, a fake smile planted on his face.

"Hello Sai, I am Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you." Hinata's smile wavered slightly when Sai reciprocated with the same fake smile.

"The movies about to begin." Kakashi states.

 **-_-After the Movie-_-**

"So, what was that movie truly for?" Naruto questions Kakashi, asking him when no one else was around.

"We have a mission to protect the lead actress of that movie. Yukie Fujikaze is her name." Kakashi explains.

"I see." Naruto states.

"She seems to have disappeared though. Naruto, you now have a side mission if you will. Your mission is to find Yukie Fujikaze and mark her with a Hiraishin seal." Kakashi orders.

Naruto disappeared, looking around for the famed actress. He found the actress surrounded by little children. "Enough already! I mean come on! What's so special about getting my autograph huh? Just gonna shove it in some drawer and forget about it. All it's good for is collecting dust. They're just a waste of time. They're useless! What a joke." Yukie yelled.

Naruto, seeing his opportunity, appeared in front of Yuki. Bowing his head, he prepared what he was about to say. "Yukie-San, I have been enthralled by your movies and your acting ability. I wonder how the fur of your most elegant horse feels. May I touch it?" Naruto asks, his words clean cut, and his pronunciation clear of every syllable.

Yukie looked taken aback, if only for a second. "Fine, you may touch the horse for a second. Just leave my sight when you finish." She orders.

Naruto nodded his head quickly. He applied a Hiraishin seal that would rub off on Yukie when she sat back on the horse. In case she didn't sit on the horse again. He started walking back to where he came from, walking as though he were Hiashi Hyuga. Suddenly, a child slammed underneath his foot. Avoiding stepping on the child proved itself to be hard, and Naruto started falling to the ground. Reaching for something, he barely reached Yuki's hand.

The moment that Naruto was standing straight again, he started repeatedly bowing towards Yukie. Continually apologizing to her, she yelled at him, before storming off.

He felt pleased to know that the Hiraishin seal he applied onto was in a functional environment. The current seal would allow him to teleport to her in a five-kilometer radius. While the current seal on her wasn't the best he could do, it would be sufficient to reach her from most areas within the village.

With her tagged, Naruto appeared before Kakashi. "I will trust that your part of the mission is complete." Kakashi states.

Naruto took a second to look around. Noticing that he was in a building, Kakashi was to his left, sitting in a chair, Sai sat next to Hinata, and Hinata also sat in a beautiful chair. Naruto bowed his head quickly. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting." Naruto apologizes

"That is fine. But I must inform you that I need to ask you a question. Are you the new _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_?" Sandayu asks.

Naruto's head snapped towards Kakashi, seeing a nod, Naruto spoke. "That is correct. What gave me away?"

"Kid. Do you think I'm blind? Aging may be getting to me, but I will always be able to remember the sight of the Yondaime Hokage." Sandayu states.

"Now, Kakashi informed me that you were searching for Mrs. Yukie, did you find her?" Sandayu asks.

"Yes, I did," Naruto replies.

"Where is she?" Sandayu questions.

"She is currently walking around," Naruto replies.

"Why did you not bring her here?" Sandayu asks.

"I was not informed that I needed to. On your orders, I could bring her back." Naruto states.

"I will require you bring her here, thank you." Sandayu states.

With Sandayu's words, Naruto disappeared.

In a bar, a yellow flash erupted, filling the darkness immediately. Patrons stood up in fear and shock. Naruto watched as someone who had been approaching Yuki, stop in his tracks. Naruto noted this, and grabbed Yukie and went back to Kakashi.

This time, a yellow flash rung in the studio. Cast members flooded into the room. "Sir, was there a lighting issue? We all saw a flash of yellow and rushed here." An engineer states, running into the room.

"It was nothing, just a bit of an accident." Sandayu states.

"Okay, if this happens again, just tell us, we will fix it." The engineer states.

When the engineers left, Sandayu started to speak, "So, you felt like proving it to me."

Naruto nodded. "Where am I?" Yukie asks, her drunken state barely allowing her to move.

"Mrs. Yukie. Our boat to the land of snow is going to sail soon." Sandayu states.

"No thank you." She states to Sandayu's shock.

"Huh?" Sandayu asks confusion ripping through his lungs.

"I'm bowing out as the princess," Yukie announces.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Sandayu questions.

"Ah don't worry. It happens all the time okay. I mean lead actresses change sequel to sequel. Come on, directors change every five-" She slurs.

"That's enough!" Sandayu roared.

"You listen to me. There is nobody on this whole planet who can play princess Gale other than you. Nobody!" He yells.

"Besides, if you pull out this late in the game, then you'll never work in this business again. Do you understand me?" He asks, frustration spilling out.

"So? Who cares?" She asks, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Mrs. Yukie." His voice was soft.

"Well. Guess there's no other choice." Kakashi states.

"Hm?" She states before her eye met a Sharingan.

 **-_-Elsewhere-_-**

"So, she has the hex crystal. Splendid." The leader states.

"This film actress, Yukie, there's no question, she's Koyuki Kazehana." A man was kneeling in front of the leader states.

"I can hardly wait. It was worth the ten years it took to find her." A female behind the leader utters.

"Huh, taking care of one little guy ought to be a piece of cake." Some larger male states.

"She's not alone. She has Kakashi Hatake and his student Naruto Uzumaki as her bodyguard." The first male states.

"Kakashi Hatake." The same larger males states.

"Well, this should be interesting. In the end, it will be a clash of fate." The female states.

"Ignore the student. Focus on the princess." The leader orders.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"Mrs. Yuki are you awake?" Sandayu asks.

"Sandayu, can you get me some water? My head won't stop spinning. This is going to sound crazy, but it feels like the room is swaying." She requests.

"It's not all that crazy." He states.

"Huh?" She asks.

A few seconds pass before she kicks open the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" She yells.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, a tired look splitting his face. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" Naruto questions.

"That's because there's something I haven't told you something." Kakashi states.

Naruto sweat dropped, leveling a glare towards Kakashi.

 **-_-The Next Day-_-**

They arrived at a frozen glacier. An explosion rocked the ice during scene production. "Welcome friends to the Land of Snow." A male with blue hair welcomes.

"You." Kakashi groundout, before looking at the actor closest to him, a figure in the background.

"Greetings princess Koyuki. I do hope you're still carrying around the hex crystal." The female states.

"Princess Koyuki?" Kakashi states, feigning surprise.

Sandayu's mouth was agape, as Kakashi's head turned in a third direction. "You're as good as they say Kakashi. Unfortunately, it's not good enough." The large man states.

"Sai and Hinata, escort everyone to the ship!" Kakashi orders.

"What about Yukie-San?" Sai asks.

"Naruto will take care of her. Now go!" He yells.

"Fubuki, Mizori, I'll leave the princess to you." Nadare states.

"Very well then." The newly named Fubuki states.

Kakashi jumped towards Nadare, Nadara jumping towards him as well.

"It's been a long time Kakashi. Hope you're not planning to run, like the last time." Nadara gloats.

"Nadare Roga," Kakashi states calmly.

The moment the words left his mouth Kakashi and Nadare were fighting once again. Nadara was throwing a punch that Kakashi blocked, while Kakashi through a kick that Nadare blocked.

"Sai, Hinata get the civilians away from here. Take this kunai and plant it to the ship when you have evacuated everyone." Naruto orders.

The moment the words left his mouth, Naruto created two shadow clones. One disappeared, going near Yukie if only to make sure that no wrongly thrown kunai would hurt her. Naruto threw multiple kunai at Mizori, wondering if his theory would prove. As it turned out, it did. " **Hyoten: Tsubami Fubuki** ," Fubuki yells.

Naruto moved out of the way when they approached him. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** ," Naruto states, spitting out flames.

The clone that had been fighting Mizori grabbed Mizori, allowing Mizori to hit the clone. The clone dispelled, allowing the original Naruto to get the memories.

Another clone appeared next to him when he heard " **Hyōrō no Jutsu**!"

One used the **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** , while the other used **Futon: Daitoppa**. Enhancing the flames.

Fubuki had to jump out of the away as her ice prison melted under the intense heat. "The armor increases the chakra within the body, strengthening a handful of the most useful jutsu. A chakra barrier gathers around us, as well. Able to deflect the chakra adversary, as a result, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are rendered useless." Nadare monologues.

Mizori shot a net towards Yukie. The Naruto clone cuts it during its approach. Mizori couldn't continue his path towards Yukie as the original Naruto slammed his fist into his head. Mizori stood up enraged. Naruto caught Mizori's hands. Naruto was holding Mizori's hands as Mizori had thrown to punches. Mizori pushed Naruto back.

Naruto let his body fall to the floor, before forcefully pushing Mizori into the air. The clone that was near Yukie jumped in as well, punching Mizori even further into the air. Naruto allowed Mizori to drop to the floor. A clone was standing on Mizori if only to make sure he couldn't lighten the fall.

Naruto felt Hinata put the kunai down. He grabbed Yuki and Sandayu he disappeared. The moment the two whales collided into the ground, Kakashi too arrived on the boat, a Naruto clone holding him.

 **-_-The Next Day-_-**

"The ship pulled into the dock a minute ago," Sandayu announces to a still Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced back, his hand dropping something back on the desk that he was near.

The trip to the land of Snow was anything but enjoyable. Continually stopping at random places to use the restroom, or cook food. They entered a cave, Sandayu noted that it was close to their base.

"We have a problem, Sir! Yukie has gone up and vanished again." A crewman yelled.

Yukie ran, suddenly tripping as she fell down a hill. Naruto stood still, allowing her to go to where she wanted to go. Naruto finally decided on appearing. "Geez. How many times are you going to run from your fate?" Naruto asks.

"Why, why do you keep coming after me?" Yukie asks.

"It's my mission to protect you. No matter where you run to, no matter how hard you try to hide, I will be there to protect you." Naruto announces, silently increasing the potency of the seal on her.

"You can keep bringing me back, but all I'm going to do is act for the camera. That's it. You got me?" Yukie states.

"Whatever." Naruto states.

Naruto heard a train in the background. The train was quickly approaching Naruto and Yukie. Naruto, wanting to show off a bit, starting running, easily out speeding the train, Naruto allowed the train to catch them a bit.

"The train's going to get us. Just give up!" She orders.

Naruto increased his speed, his speed now twice that of the extremely fast approaching freight train. "It's been a long time Koyuki. It's been ten years, come now, don't be shy, let's get a look at that face." Doto states.

Suddenly, wood slammed into the train. Samurai appeared on the train. "There you have it, men. Our beloved princess Koyuki is here to watch over us. With her on our side, victory is ours!" Sandayu yelled.

"Hear me, Doto! We have waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come. Sandayu Osanu and 50 loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our fallen leader lord Sosetsu. On this day you will breathe no more." Sandayu yells as a sudden flurry of yells come from his fellow samurai.

"Hm. I thought you destroyed the last of the Insurgents." Doto states.

"My apologies, we'll get rid of them immediately." Nadare states.

"No. With men such as these, there is little they can understand, other than total annihilation." Doto states.

The Samurai slid down the hill, falling with surprising ease. The Train opened up, thousands of automatic kunai throwers appeared to the visible eye, yet the samurai continued on their path undeterred. The kunai holders started shooting kunai at insane rates…

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **¬-_-**

 **Finished 5/27/18 (May 27, 2018)**

 **Published 5/30/18**


	48. Chapter 45

**-_-Third Person Point of View-_-**

Kunai rained down on the samurai's, and Naruto knew he had to do something, anything before the kunai hit. "Hiraishin: Dōrai!" Naruto yelled out, suddenly the kunai that were going towards them ended up going towards the train.

When the automatic kunai shooters finally stopped, Naruto dropped to the ground. Naruto's breathing was labored as he struggled to lift his head back up. Holding up the jutsu, for that many items, for that long drained his chakra reserves. Sandayu watched in shock, he knew that this was Konoha's new yellow flash, but to see a jutsu on that scale was insane.

Kakashi watched as Naruto single-handedly saved the lives of fifty men. "Hinata and Sai, quick grab Naruto and escort everyone away from here. I will hold them back. Run." Kakashi orders, his Sharingan appearing to the world.

Doto's laughter stopped the moment it had begun. The kunai tore holes in the hull of the train. The train suddenly started moving, leaving them alone. Naruto suddenly got up, Hinata and Sai were trying to keep him down, but Naruto stood up. His eyes were unfocused, yet determined. The train suddenly stopped, Hinata watched in shock, wondering what caused it to end. She then noticed that Naruto was no longer with them.

" **Hiraishin — Ni no Dan**." A demonic voice ran out.

Everyone watched with mild horror as a blue orb slammed into the top of the train. The train immediately folded under pressure. The ice scaffolding was collapsing under the strength of the jutsu. Naruto created a hole in the bridge as the train, and most people within it fell into a dark abyss. Doto, Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizore all managed to escape using wings from their suits. The regular members who oversaw the kunai shooters all were left to die.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to return. After ten seconds, he got nervous, it was only a fifteen-second fall after all (in his quick calculation), so Naruto would be running out of time. Fourteen seconds after the fall had started, a convulsing Naruto suddenly appeared on their bay. Naruto's body shook with an overwhelming force as his body spat out blood. Hinata activated her chakra, only to gasp in absolute terror.

"What is wrong Hinata?" Sai asks,

"N-Naruto b-barely h-has c-chakra." She stammered out, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Why should that be an issue?" Sai asks.

"He usually has more chakra then most of the village combined. Him having low amounts must mean that he truly strained himself. Due to his body, I'm going to guess that his body, used to have an incredibly hard to dent the amount of chakra, suddenly being drained to near nothing, caused his body to have a seizure." Kakashi concludes.

"Will he be alright?" Hinata asks.

"Yes. Naruto should recover by tomorrow, for now, let's let Naruto rest. You may continue shooting your movie for now." Kakashi states, picking up Naruto.

"I feel that we all owe this boy respect. He has protected our life; it is an honor that we do the same with him." Sandayu states.

"Whatever." Yukie states.

"Koyuki-Sama, please listen to this old man. Take back your land, lead us all to a new future, a future with you at the helm." Sandayu pleads.

"Let's just get this over with." Koyuki states.

"I believe that only you will be able to thaw out this tundra. I believe in you." Sandayu states as a half-smile snaked its way onto his face.

Koyuki didn't have time to soak in those words, as a blimp suddenly appeared in the sky. A grappling hook shot towards Yukie before anyone could react, dragging her away. "Princess Koyuki!" Sandayu yelled.

Kakashi's eye turned sadly towards Naruto. As it turned out, there was no rest for the wicked. Fishing a soldier pill out of his pocket, Kakashi woke up Naruto. As Naruto awoke, Kakashi suddenly forced the soldier pill down Naruto's throat, sending a sudden chakra spike to go through Naruto, revitalizing him, if only a little bit.

 **-_-Elsewhere-_-**

"You've grown quite beautiful Koyuki. Tell me, little princess, do you have the hex crystal with you?" Doto questions.

"Yes." Koyuki states.

"Good, it is the sole remaining link to the Kazehana clan, and the key to opening its treasure." Doto states.

"A key to what?" Koyuki asks.

"When I …. Rested this land from your father's hands, the Kazehana clans resources were all gone. I knew Sosetsu must have hidden his riches somewhere. I searched for a long time, and finally, I found it. It is hidden deep within the rainbow glacier; there is a keyhole there that can only be opened from the hex crystal." Doto states.

 **-_-Later-_-**

Ten minutes had passed since Kakashi shoved the soldier pill in Naruto's mouth. Naruto's unfocused and drained eyes glared at Kakashi. Kakashi however, ignored this, throwing another soldier pill towards Naruto. Naruto downed it without a second thought. "Why did you wake me up?" Naruto questions, a level of frustration leveling the area.

"Doto took Princess Koyuki, and as of this moment, you are the only member of the team that can get to her." Kakashi states.

The moment Kakashi was done talking, Naruto disappeared. A Rasengan developed in Naruto's hands as he tore the bars off of the top. "Thank you, Naruto. I know a way out, follow me." Koyuki states.

Naruto followed, he was too tired to sense any deception. Kakashi was inside the castle soon enough, Hinata and Sai following him. They found Naruto and Koyuki going down a hallway. Kakashi yelled out for them to stop, so Koyuki and Naruto slowed down. Naruto was quickly checking if this was the real Kakashi.

"You switched my hex crystal for a fake without telling me, didn't you?" She snaps.

"Yeah. I apologize for that. But I figured this was what Doto was after." Kakashi explains.

"All for this thing huh?" Koyuki mutters.

"This way!" Koyuki yells, running in a direction.

They ran into a room. The lightly suddenly turned on, and Kakashi could see Doto in his chair. "Well done, Koyuki," Doto announces through laughter.

"Wait!" Kakashi yells.

Nadara, Fubuki, and Mizore suddenly blocked Kakashi's path. Koyuki handed the hex crystal to Doto. "This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you, I mean really, I'm an actress aren't I?" Koyuki states.

"There you have it. Another brilliant performance by the great Yukie Fujikaze." Doto announces.

"Yes, it was all an act." Koyuki states, opening her bag, a small blade appeared.

She stabbed Doto in the chest. "I told you didn't I? I'm an actress!" She yells, forcing the blade into Doto.

"You wretched!" Doto yells, his hand on Koyuki's neck.

"I always knew, Naruto, that if I ever returned to this country, I was going to die here. At least I could -" She states.

"I'm sorry father. I failed you Sandayu." She states as she pushed herself and Doto off an edge. Doto suddenly stood up. Utterly unarmed from the blade.

Koyuki kept coughing. "You thought you could kill me, did you? With this little toy?" He mocks.

"That's right. It's chakra armor, our latest prototype." Doto announces.

Doto suddenly grabbed Koyuki. "Wrong. Move." Naruto grounds out.

Doto suddenly flew upwards. Barely getting control in time, he slowed his ascent before he hit the roof. He looked back down to see Naruto glaring at him, while Naruto held Koyuki in his arms. Naruto suddenly threw Koyuki towards Kakashi while Naruto himself ran towards Doto. The building suddenly collapsed as Naruto and Doto disappeared. Naruto felt his body become weightless as he realized he no longer had another to grip. Recognizing another jump towards Doto would delay the inevitable and waste chakra, Naruto allowed his body to fall to the ground. Suddenly the movie crew and Sandayu appeared. "Hop on." The director states.

Naruto hitched a ride, allowing himself a few minutes of rest while they followed Doto. Doto put the Hex crystal into a key holder in the Rainbow glazier. Naruto and Sandayu watched with mild fascination as Doto did what he did. Kakashi Sai and Hinata were on an ink bird of Sai's creation as they saw Fubuki and Mizore. "I am going to take care of Nadare. Try to get both of your opponents to hit each other." Kakashi orders.

"Okay Taicho," Sai replies.

Hinata watched in horror as Sai forced Fubuki down into the dirt, right where Mizore was going. That wasn't the horrifying part; the horrific part was the effects of this collision. Hinata watched as Fubuki and Mizore exploded, Fubuki's arms no longer existed. Instead, it was just a stub that remained. Mizore's body was charred; nothing remained to identify him.

" **Raikiri**!" Kakashi yells, jumping towards Nadare.

A snow lion jumped in front of Kakashi, yet the Raikiri shredded through the jutsu. Kakashi broke something in Nadare's suit as an avalanche consumed them. Kakashi grabbed Nadara, using a taijutsu technique he had taken (with permission) from Gai. He forced Nadare to slam into the ground with full force, while he remained untouched.

Doto watched with anger as the land of snow started melting. Naruto and Sandayu jumped off their transportation. Suddenly a black dragon rushed them. " **Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled, canceling out the jutsu.

Sandayu ran closer, throwing his sword at Doto "This puny thing. What do you think it will do to me?" Doto states.

He then realized that the Sandayu didn't aim towards him, just to the left of him. "Your aim has gotten worse with age Sandayu." He announced.

Sandayu grinned as he watched the blade go behind Doto. "Why are you grinning-" Doto states before being interrupted.

The Rasengan in Naruto's hands colored itself akin to a rainbow. Naruto slammed the jutsu into Doto's back, killing him as he sent him towards the ice pillar. Spring arrived in the land of snow, and with Sandayu's request, Naruto brought Koyuki to rainbow glazier before collapsing under himself. Kakashi caught Naruto before he could hit the ground, holding Naruto in a piggyback style.

"Believe in the future. If you do, the spring will surely come. What will you do when it comes Koyuki?" Sosetsu Kazehana asks of a child Koyuki.

"I'm going to become… A princess." Child Koyuki replies.

"Oh? What sort of princess?" Sosetsu asks.

"Let's see. One who's strong and who's kind and most of all, one who fights for justice!" She answers.

"That's some dream. " Sosetsu states between laughter.

"Did I? Did I say those things?" The real Koyuki asks.

"Well, so long as you believe in your dreams and never give up, one day you'll be that princess," Sosetsu replies.

"You can see her, can't you? A beautiful princess is standing right there in front of you." Sosetsu states, holding her shoulders and looking in the mirror.

"But I have sort of a problem. There's something else I want to be." Kid Koyuki states.

"Really. What's that?" Sosetsu asks.

"An actress." Koyuki states.

"What?" Sosetsu asks before he exploded in thunderous laughter.

The real Koyuki erupted into soft laughter as she envisioned the scene.

 **-_-Later-_-**

Koyuki was announced the new leader of the land of Spring, after announcing a name change from the land of Snow to the land of Spring. She announced that Sandayu would be apart of her counsel and that the samurai that were in the insurgency would be her guard.

 **-_-A week later-_-**

Itachi knocked on Naruto's door, roughly waking up Naruto. Naruto opened the door, settling on a harsh glare towards Itachi. Itachi chuckled at Naruto's face. "This is for you." Itachi states.

Itachi handed an envelope with the land of Spring symbol printed on top of it. A letter personally was written by Koyuki and revised and edited by Sandayu.

 **¬-_-** _ **Fin**_ **¬-_-**

 **Thank you guys for staying with me for the past two years. That's the first Naruto movie out of the way, I have quite a few more, but for now, that's it. I will have chapter 46 published next week, Chapter 47 the week after, Chapter 48 the week after that, and 49 will be in the same week as chapter 48, just on Sunday. This story is set to end near chapter 70, and God has it been a ride. See ya later friends.**

 **Finished 5/28/18**

 **Published 5/30/18**


End file.
